


Making Exceptions

by misquotesandeighthnotes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 85,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misquotesandeighthnotes/pseuds/misquotesandeighthnotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No magic. Multi-chap. College AU: Emma Swan is a culinary arts student. Regina Mills is her English teacher. Story progresses from there, if you dig what I'm getting at. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oreo Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey ya'll. I'm back and adding a new lovely pair to my list: Swan Queen! It's my first OUAT fic, so if you would like to leave a review, you're more than welcome to! Hope you enjoy, lovelies. ~R.

_My baby don't mess around_

_Because she loves me so_

_And this I know for sure._

_Uh, But does she really wanna_

_But can't stand to see me_

_Walk out the door._

_Don't try to fight the feelin'_

_'Cause the thought alone is killing me right now.._

_Uh, thank god for mom and dad_

_For sticking two together_

_'Cause we don't know how..._

_UH!_

_Hey... ya._

_Hey ya._

_Hey... ya._

_Hey-_

"EMMA! FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME! SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF!" Came a shout from another room. "It is six freaking a.m," the voice drew nearer and nearer until a tall, leggy brunette stood at the door to Emma's bedroom.

"Sorry, Rubes," the blonde woman replied, reaching over to silence her phone. "It's just, y'know, my theme song, and I need my theme song to start a big day like today."

Today was the first day of freshman year at the university for Emma Swan and she was determined to make it the best day of her life. Even if it took 3 hours of preparation and three thousand, seven hundred and thirty-three cupcakes.

"Emma," Ruby started, a smile creeping upon her face as she watched her best friend bounce up and down on her toes. "You're up three hours before your first class, you've already read over your schedule three thousand times and highlighted it in different colors according to what part of the campus it is on, and you baked enough oreo cupcakes to feed every single student attending college this year. You're freaking out far too much for the first day, hon."

"I know," Emma sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I just want today to be perfect."

Closing the distance between the two of them, Ruby wrapped her arms around the blonde, squeezing tightly before backing up and looking into emerald eyes. "But... cupcakes?" she asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. "For every single student and teacher in your classes?"

Emma thought about the treats she spent hours making the day before, "Oh my God. I can't believe I was planning something so elementary," she whispered to herself, shocked at how oblivious she had been. "Why didn't you say something before I wasted all those ingredients?" the blonde asked angrily.

"Honey, you came here for culinary school. You're cooking is fantastic, and so is your baking. You think I'd tell you to stop baking something that I would end up getting to eat?" the brunette questioned rhetorically. "No chance in hell."

"We both know you have a bottomless pit in here," Emma tapped her friend's stomach, "but there is no way in hell you'll be eating over three thousand cupcakes by yourself, Rubes."

"Maybe not all in one day, but it's worth a shot, right?"

The blonde tried to repress the smile curving at the corners of her lips, "Remind me, Ruby, why I ever became friends with you."

Laughing at her friend's offended look, Emma stood up and walked into her bathroom. A shower and some great music would be the perfect way to kick off the first day of college.

* * *

Half the day had passed, and Emma was already getting a great feel for her courses. Her culinary arts classes seemed simple enough, especially for someone with as much talent as herself. The year would be a breeze if all her classes were that easy. Looking at her schedule, however, Emma realized that not  _all_  of her classes would be that easy.

"All I'm asking, Rubes, is why a culinary arts student needs English courses," Emma said for the thousandth time, adding her signature  _I-cannot-believe-this_  sigh.

"I don't even know what you're complaining about, babe. Everyone knows you are freaking fantastic at English courses," Ruby assured.

"I don't even know how I passed my high school English one class." The blonde argued, remembering all the times she and the teacher butted heads in that particular class.

"You spoke your mind, that's how. Even if the teachers didn't agree with you, they still were forced to see your opinion on whatever your topic was. You convinced them of things they knew weren't true. You had most of them thinking the sun revolved around the moon. They loved you because of your writing, and you grades proved it," Ruby finished her spiel with a giant grin. "And I have no idea why I just said all of that because we both know that you already know it."

"I guess you're kind of right, I just….. Creative Writing? Really?" the blonde whined, bouncing in her seat like a toddler who was about to throw a fit.

"Stop acting pathetic and think about it. That's your best topic, my friend. You can write whatever you want. If the teacher isn't in love with you by mid-semester, he's lost his mind."

"Actually, it's a she... I think," Emma said, scanning her schedule for said professor's name.

"Really?" Ruby asked, intrigued. She knew her friend liked the ladies. "I thought you skipped out on all female professors for fear of distraction," the brunette winked, knowing her words would embarrass the hell out of her best friend.

The blonde started to blush, "and I thought I skipped all English classes, too. I guess we're both wrong."

"So what's her name?" Ruby whispered across the table to her friend, raising one brow in question. "Because I know all the teachers around here…..some more than others, if you know what I mean."

Ignoring her friends suggestive comment, mischievous smile, and over-exaggerated wink, the blonde replied, "Professor Mills…"

"REGINA MILLS?!"

"Do you know her?" Emma asked, suddenly bothered by the chance that her friend may  _know_  her teacher more than she should.

"Know her?" The brunette questioned back, leaning across the table to whisper to her friend, and make sure no one else could hear what she was about to say. "How could you not? She's the one professor everyone talks about. They say she's a cold bitch. She grades hard, and won't hesitate to tell it like it is. If she thinks your work is shit, she'll tell you your work is shit." Placing herself back into her seat, she finished, "She's a tough one to crack, Swan."

"Well, I guess being late to my first class with her would be an awful way to start then," the blonde said, checking her watch. "I gotta go, Rubes, but I think I'll see you when I'm done with Mills' class."

The blonde walked out the door and down the hallway before turning around and running back into the room.

"Jesus, Emma! What'd you forget this time?" Ruby asked, exasperatedly. "I swear, you'd forget your head if it weren't attached to your damn neck."

"I didn't forget anything, Rubes. I just think if I'm going to start a class with Stone-Cold Steve Austin, I should maybe bring a peace offering," the blonde paused her thought process as she grabbed a plastic container from below the countertop. "And what better way to win someone over than a delicious oreo cupcake made by a fantastic culinary student?"

* * *

Regina Mills was frustrated. More than that, she was annoyed. The worst part, though, was that this feeling was nothing new for the olive-skinned brunette. Year after year, she was handed new groups of imbeciles and somehow was expected to turn them into literary geniuses, and looking at her classes so far that day, it was mission impossible.

 _The next class is Creative Writing,_  Regina thought while resting her head in her hands.  _Please, God, give me something spectacular to work with in this next group._

Suddenly, her door flew open, causing the brunette's head to snap up. A blonde woman came rushing in, panting as if she'd just run a marathon and looking beyond worn-out.

"May I help you, Miss…." Regina trailed off, not knowing the blonde's name.

"Swan. Emma Swan." the girl choked out between gasps of breath. "I thought- I thought we had Creative Writing at one thirty in this hall. I swear we had it. It's written on my schedule. Creative writing with Professor Mills, 1:30." Regina watched while the blonde rambled on and on about her class and searched her bag for said schedule, presenting it to the brunette and pointing to the marked time.

 _I should stop her,_  The professor thought,  _but this is just so good. And entertaining. Definitely entertaining._

"Oh. If I'm in the wrong hall I'll be so screwed. I heard Mills can be a hardass. That's why I went back to get this cupcake," the blonde held up her container before setting it down on the table. "I was going to make a good impression, then I noticed I was going to be late, and now I'm really going to be late and Professor Mills is going to kill me, and not even a stupid cupcake from a stupid culinary major will be able to change her mind on hating me. I don't even know why I am in a stupid English class anyways. I am so screwed."

When the woman finally stopped to breathe, Regina spoke, "Actually, dear, I'm not much for murder." The brunette grinned and chuckled a melodious laugh. "Torture, maybe, but not murder. I am capable of finding much better ways to punish someone."

"Excuse me?" The blonde asked, utterly confused. "I don't know who you are, Ma'am, and I'm glad you're not into murder and all, but I was just ranting about my disaster of a day."

"Well, Miss Swan, I am Regina Mills," the brunette started simply, a giant smirk plastered across her face. "However, to you I would be Miss Mills, or, perhaps, Professor Mills." The teacher chuckled once again as recognition drew across the younger woman's face, then she continued, "And as I said earlier, I do not enjoy the idea of murder, therefore, I think you are safe in my class, dear."

"I…. Um… Uh… I mean," the blonde stuttered and stammered trying to find words great enough to use with the brunette standing in front of her. As if it were not hard enough to deal with the fact that she just made a fool out of herself in front of her professor, it suddenly struck her how beautiful said professor was, and she forgot how to think for a moment. "I apologize, Miss Mills. What I meant to say was, don't we have class at 1:30 today?"

"Yes, dear, we do; However, it is just after 12:30 right now, so you still have an hour."

"What?" Emma asked, dumbfounded. "But my watch says it's just after 1:30. I swear. Look at it," the blonde shoved her wrist into her teacher's line of vision this time, proving her point, and moving herself ever-so-closer to the brunette goddess.

 _Wow she smells great._ Emma thought.  _Like vanilla and little tiny apples. Maybe even some baby blueberries somewhere in there._

"Well, Miss Swan," the professor started, "I believe your watch has stopped working. It needs fixing. A new battery, perhaps?"

"I… uh….yeah. Yeah, a new battery would be great," Emma smiled sheepishly, just knowing a deep red blush was washing over her face.

The professor stared at the blonde for several long moments. She watched the girl nervously shift her weight and scuff her boots on the floor before Emma finally spoke a breathy whisper.

"So…. what should we do for the next hour, Professor Mills?"


	2. Rule 23

_**A/N:  Hey everyone! I just want to say a quick apology to the reveiwer that I told I would be updating on Sundays. I still plan on updating weekly (most likely Sunday) I was just unable to do so this last week as my father was rushed to the hospital because his appendix had ruptured. I've been taking care of him the last few days, so I haven't been able to update, but I would like to thank you all for continuing to read and (possibly) review.  
** _ _**With all my love,  
** _ __**~R**

* * *

 

 

_"_ _So….What should we do for the next hour, Professor Mills?_

If it weren't for all the scenarios running through the professor's head at the sound of " _Professor Mills"_ being spoken in such a breathy way, Regina would scoff at the question. What gave this blonde student the idea that they were now friends?

 _But, God,_  She thought with an internal moan,  _what I would not give to have a woman like her to be my friend… or in my bed. It's been so long, and she's cute in a shy, ramble-on-when-I'm-nervous way, she has the body of a model, she brings cupcakes when she's worried someone may be upset. I love cupcakes. It's as if she were made for me. But,_ She sighed,  _she's a student, of course._

"Why, Miss Swan, we're very presumptuous, aren't we?" Regina purred with a wicked grin on her face.

"Presumptuous?" The blonde mulled over the word choice for a second before giving a frantically-paced answer, "God, no, Professor Mills. I wasn't asking it like  _that_. I'm not trying to get you into bed or anything. That would be ridiculous…. not saying that you're not attractive or anything because, well, damn, but… I….I wouldn't sleep with a teacher. Not even for good grades. It goes against all my rules and… I..."

"Dear, I meant you were presuming that we were friends," the professor interrupted, trying to hold back her humor at the situation.

 _Did she just call me hot?_  Regina questioned.

"Are you saying we  _aren't_ friends, Miss Mills?" Emma asked, furrowing her eyebrows and pursing her lips, pretending to be in deep thought. "Because I brought a cupcake for a certain professor, but if we're not friends, I could find another person to give it to. Everyone jumps at the chance of receiving food from a culinary student."

Regina matched Emma's giant smirk with a haughty tone, "Well, Miss Swan, I would love to have you know that I  _never_  make friends with my students. It's one of  _my_ rules. They are here to learn, and I to teach. It's my duty to improve you as students, not to hang with you for a few hours each day," the brunette started to grin as Emma dropped her head- and her smirk- at the obvious reprimand she was receiving. "However, if this cupcake you speak of is any good, I may have to make an exception dear."

"Oh, it's good. Everything I make is good. Everything I do is, in fact, good," Emma winked, then topped off the sentence with a smirk.

"I'll be the judge of that, Miss Swan."

Emma set the container down in front of her new professor and held out her hands, gesturing for the woman to take a bite. She didn't have to tell Regina twice. Cupcakes were her favorite of all deserts, and this one looked delicious.

Regina grabbed the tiny pastry before removing the paper wrapper. She slowly moved it towards her mouth, then took a giant bite out of it. The brunette in question moaned. Loudly.

"This is delicious."

"So, we're friends then?" Emma questioned, sporting a giant grin and trying not to look aroused at the sound the older woman made.

"For now, yes. I am able to change my mind at any given moment, though," Regina replied with a grin.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Professor. If we're friends now, though, we have a few things that need to change."

The brunette professor raised one eyebrow, clearly not used to being told how things work, "And just what would that be, Miss Swan?"

"That's exactly it," noticing the look of confusion the blonde elaborated. "This whole ' _Miss Swan'_  thing isn't going to work, Professor. It reminds me too much of a mom I had once."

"A 'mom you had once?'" The brunette questioned shocked, "I wasn't aware mothers were able to switch at the drop of a hat."

Emma sighed, "They are in foster care."

The professor's eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'o.' "I apologize, Mis- Emma. I apologize, Emma. I had no idea."

"Ehhh," the blonde shrugged, "it's no big deal. Just something you learn to deal with over time."

"May I ask what happened to you real parents?" Regina inquired.

"Since we're friends now, I guess you could ask," Emma teased.

A silence dropped over the room before Regina smiled and questioned, "You're going to make me ask again?"

Emma smirked, "To be fair, you never really asked the first time, but you asked if you  _could_  ask. And I have already responded to that question, Miss Mills."

"I cannot believe this," Regina sighed and added an eye roll to make sure the blonde woman knew how ridiculous she was being. "Fine, Emma. What happened to your birth parents that ended in you being in foster care?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Emma replied. "It's kind of a sad story, and we're right in the middle of the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"So we are, Miss Swan. So we are."

* * *

"Okay, class," Professor Mills addressed her audience with a loud, authoritarian tone, "one more slide and then you can get started on tomorrow's assignment in the remaining time, and I can sit down. It sounds like a win-win situation from up here, it you ask me."

The class all responded with small comments thrown in here or there, all of them bored out of their minds at this point. Emma sat in the front row staring at her professor and new friend for the last half an hour as she gave the annual teacher's spiel on classroom etiquette. She never once looked at the slideshow, but continued to openly ogle the brunette at the front of the room.

_Dammit, Swan! Get it together! There's no way that you are going to make it through the semester if you don't!_

"Alright, then, class. The rest of the time is yours. I expect three pages tomorrow," Regina nodded before stepping away from the screen and sitting at her large, wooden desk, and beginning to do some work of her own.

 _What work could she be doing already? It's, like, the first day of school._ Emma wondered.  _Well, I heard she was a bitch, so maybe she gave a test or something. That is kind of a dick move, like this homework on the first day thing._

Suddenly, Emma bolted upright with the realization that she had no idea what she was supposed to be writing. Smashing her hand between her knee and her desk, she making a loud, clanging noise. "SHIT!" she shouted grabbing her hand that was now throbbing.

Everyone around her looked up, including her brunette teacher, who raised an eyebrow "Miss Swan?"

Turning a bright shade of red at not only being caught as a clutz, but interruptin the entire class, Emma muttered, "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Must I remind you of rule 23, and the punishments that come along with breaking such a rule?"

The whole class stopped what they were doing now. Some stared at Emma with empathy in their eyes; others at the professor with fear.

 _Rule 23… Rule 23… Why the hell do I not remember rule 23?_  Emma searched her thoughts over and over, looking for a clue as to what the teacher was talking about.  _Okay… Rule 22 was something about having loud foods in class and 23 was… well rule 23 was when Professor Mills bent over because she dropped her pointer stick. Yup. Well, that explains why I can't remember. That ass, though. And in that tight skirt. And that tight blouse that accidentally lost a button at the top when the teacher bent down to grab the stick. Mmmmmm…._

At the sound of Emma's barely audible groan, Regina had to keep her laughter in check. She had dropped her pointer on purpose, and while bending down to retrieve it, she unpopped a button on her blouse. She was no fool. She knew Emma was attracted to her, and she to Emma. She also knew that Emma would probably break rule 23 at some point, and might need punishment. A little flirting would do no harm as long as she never acted further upon it.

"Miss Swan?" she asked again, eyebrow firmly locked in a deadly arch that told everyone that she meant business.

"Um… No, Professor. I've got it. Won't let it happen again."

"You better not," and just like that, the beautiful brunette went back to her work as if nothing had ever happened. However, minutes later, the professor looked up, catching the blonde staring at her, and gave a devilish smile. Topping it off with a wink, the woman returned to her work, though she was sure a set of two bright emerald eyes were on her the rest of the class.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The shrill ringing of the bell signaled the end of the class.

"Goodbye, everyone, and do not forget your paper for tomorrow. I want to see you all succeed in my classroom. Got it?"

Mumbled answers came to the professor's question as the students filed out one by one. Regina watched them go, wondering if this class was going to be as painful as last year's. While watching the remaining students dwindle down, she caught a flash of Emma's bouncy, golden curls.

"Miss Swan, if you could stay after, please."

_Ah, shit. She wasn't kidding about rule 23._

Emma walked over to her teacher's desk and stood across from the brunette. Regina never spoke until she heard the last student leave.

"Miss Swan, please tell me rule 23," the professor requested in a cold, business like tone, never once stopping her paperwork to look up at her new friend.

"You may eat food, but not food that disrupts the class?" Emma questioned, knowing very well that her answer was not rule 23.

"That would be rule 22, dear. I asked for 23."

"Ummmm… Don't act like an idiot and disrupt class when you realize you've spaced off for a really long time and don't remember the assignment, but you don't want to ask the teacher because you're afraid of looking like a fool in front of your new best friend?"

"That's not it, either, though I should add that one in for next semester's class." the brunette bit back a smirk before continuing, finally looking up at the blonde beauty in front of her, "Rule 23, Miss Swan states that there shall be no foul language used in my class, followed by rule 24 that states all students should pay attention while the professor is speaking, and never disrupt the classroom under any circumstances unless they are life or death. Are those rules clear to you, Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Emma answered, staring down at her feet and scuffing her right combat boot across the floor.

"And, furthermore, I would like you to remind you breaking one- or both- of these rules is reprimandable by whatever punishment I, your professor, chooses." She waited for Emma to nod her understanding before continuing, "So I guess there is only one more question, Miss Swan: Do you want to be  _punished_  for today's outburst?" the brunette smirked and emphasized the word punished, a bucket load of scenarios playing out in her mind.

Emma matched her friend's smirk with one of her own, "Depends what you had in mind,  _Professor_ Mills."


	3. The Punishment

**_A/N:_ ** **_Welcome back, lovergirls and loverboys. :) I am happy to say we've moved on to a new chapter with new... punishments? Thanks for reading and remember to drop a view because if you don't I may have to think of a few punishments of my own :) ~R._ **

 

 

" _So I guess there is only one more question, Miss Swan: Do you want to be_ punished  _for today's outburst?" the brunette smirked and emphasized the word punished, a bucket load of scenarios playing out in her mind._

_Emma matched her friend's smirk with one of her own, "Depends what you had in mind, Professor Mills."_

* * *

The punishment that Emma Swan received from her annoyingly beautiful professor was not going to be an easy task. Emma was sure of it as she made her way to the brunette's personal office, remembering the conversation they had before she left the classroom early that afternoon.

" _I want you to be my assistant, Miss Swan."_

" _You're kidding me, right?" the blonde smiled, hoping it was a joke._

" _No, Emma, I am not kidding. When you are not in a scheduled class, I expect you to help me with any extra duties that I may be unable to tend to myself. It's not a difficult task, but it isn't easy, either." The brunette made eye contact with the blonde._

" _Emma, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't need the help. Here is a schedule of my office hours. I expect you to start this afternoon. 3:45 PM, Emma. That's a little over half an hour from now. Do not be late." Smirking, the brunette added, "You may, however, be as early as you'd like, dear."_

Emma reached the brunette's office, taking a moment to stare at the door. In big, black, block lettering, it read:

_Administrator Regina Mills_

Emma pondered this new information,  _I thought she was only a professor… hmmm._

Before she could think anymore on the subject, she was pulled from her thoughts by a voice inside, "You may enter, Miss Swan."

Opening the door, Emma peeked her head inside finding her teacher at the bookshelf next to the door, "What are you? Some sort of magical psychic thing?"

"No, dear," the professor smiled at the newcomer, "I'm just highly intelligent."

"And modest, apparently," the blonde joked, dodging a hand that flung in her direction at the brunette's offense.

"Hahaha, Miss Swan. You're very funny today," the brunette said monotonously. "Actually, I meant that I saw a shadow from beneath the door. I put that clue next to the fact that you were supposed to be here at exactly the time I saw said shadow, and I figured it was you."

"And what if it wasn't me?" Emma asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I guess we don't have to speculate that point considering that it was, in fact, you standing outside my door, dearest," the brunette answered, cocking her head to the side and giving her most innocent smile.

"Whatever you say,  _Regina_ ," Emma responded with a smile, stepping into the brunette's personal space to look her in the eyes. There was definitely something wrong with the professor today, though Emma couldn't exactly peg what it was.

"It's Professor Mills to you, Miss Swan," the brunette said, staring at the other woman with a cold gaze. "It might benefit you in the long run if you remember that, dear."  _Because I get all hot and bothered on when you call me that, and, hopefully, someday you use that to both of our advantages._ The professor added in her head.

"Really,  _Professor Mills_? I thought we agreed on a first name ruling here. I mean-" Emma waved her hands in the air as she spoke, but before she could go on any further, the professor grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head, slamming the girl's back into the door that she had just entered, and effectively silencing the blonde.

Regina leaned her body into Emma's and whispered in her ear, using the most sarcastic and threatening tone she could muster, "Miss Swan, as much as I love your company and your charming sarcastic humor, I've got a killer migraine, close to a hundred pages of paperwork to fill out on the new group of imbeciles that are attending my college, and no coffee. So, if you would like to live, I suggest you stay quiet, stop flapping your hands around like some sort of crazed pelican, and sit down until I give you your first order of business."

Slowly Regina pulled away looking straight into Emma's widened hazel eyes, seeing shock, fear, and…. arousal?

 _What could she possibly be aroused from._  The brunette wondered.  _I just threatened her life._

"Well, then," Emma said, clearing her throat. "May I please have my arms back, Professor?"

That was when it finally hit the Professor.  _No wonder she looks aroused. I have her pinned to the door and I'm pressed up against her like I'm ready to take her any second… Which I would consider if it weren't for this god damned headache._

"Yes, of course," backing away, Regina released her vice grip on the blonde's wrists and turned back to her desk. "Maybe it's better if you start tomorrow, Emma."

The blonde's face fell, though the professor couldn't see it, as her back was facing her new assistant.

_Not even a whole five hours and your new friend is trying to get rid of you. Way to go, Swan. You just set a personal record for yourself._

At her student's silence, Regina turned around, catching the pained expression on her face, and her obvious lack of eye contact, "Emma?"

"Miss Mills?" the blonde responded quietly, sounding like a wounded puppy.

"This is nothing against you, dear. I'm just not having a great first day back, okay? I just need to power through it by myself and maybe I'll be better tomorrow," the professor used the nicest tone she could conjure, only slightly annoyed by how different it felt to say something that wasn't sarcastic for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah," Emma replied dejectedly, "I get it."

"Please don't be hurt by it, Emma. I'll be more than happy to have you start your new position tomorrow afternoon. I think we could work greatly together. In fact, I'm absolutely positive we'd work greatly together. Just maybe not today." The professor discontinued her sentence with a sigh, then started again, "Honestly, Emma. I'm extremely agitated today, and I'd rather not lash out at you, dear. I don't want you to think of me in a negative manner in any way."

Emma looked up from the floor and into her teacher's eyes, "I get it Miss Mills. I honestly do. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

The blonde turned to the door, but before she could reach for the handle she heard her professor say one more thing, "It's Regina, Emma."

Turning around, Emma flashed her teacher a giant smile, "Bye Regina."

* * *

An hour later, Regina rigidly sat elbow deep in paperwork, wondering if her painkillers would ever take away her headache. If they didn't kick in soon, she was going to have to call it a day and return to the paperwork tomorrow. Not wanting to blow Emma off for another day, the brunette sat back down and tried harder than ever to focus.

 _Knock, knock, knock._ Three short knocks sounded, pulling Regina from her work.

"You may enter," the brunette said, trying to return to her work until the person made themselves known.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"You may enter," the professor said louder, thinking the intruder may have missed her voice the first time.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Oh, Jesus Christ," Regina mumbled getting up to open the door herself. "You know," she said loudly enough for whoever was on the outside to hear, "I haven't had coffee since 8 AM, and I am likely to rip your head off."

Finishing her speech, the professor reached for the door handle and turned it swiftly, yanking the door open as fast as she could. Once it was open, she found no one. Not a soul was around, not even in any of the other offices on this floor.

Regina's eyes searched to the left, then to the right, before finally looking downwards to see what her mystery knocker had left her.


	4. Waiting at Home

_**A/N:** _ _**And here begins chapter 4. I hope you ALL enjoy the new *small* addition to the cast. He will be more prominent in the next few chapters but is mentioned in this one as well. As always, you're more than welcome- and even encouraged- to leave a comment.  
Love you lots! ~R.** _

A giant mug of coffee, a box of who-knows-what, and a closed envelope addressed to one Regina Mills sat on the floor, staring back up at the wide-eyed brunette.

 _I don't know who dropped this off, but I think its safe to assume I love them,_  Regina thought, a wide smile taking over her face.  _I guess an easy way to figure out is to read the note._

The brunette professor leaned down to pick up the box first, and somehow managed to balance that, the coffee, and the note until she made it back to her desk. She set the box down, noticing for the first time that it read, "DO NOT TIP!" Then she took a long, long, draining drink out of the coffee mug. Whoever had sent this had made sure she wouldn't run out of coffee before the night was over; And they were also probably missing their favorite mug right about now.

Finally, Regina set down the coffee and picked up the note. Eyeing it carefully for any signs of whom it had come from. After finding absolutely no clues, she gingerly opened it, making sure not to rip anything beyond repair.

The writing on the inside was neat. Too neat. Whomever had written it spent time perfecting the grammar and spelling, and making sure it was up to the Creative Writing professor's standards.

_Regina,_

_I know you said you were having a rough day, so I thought I could maybe try to make it better. I'm sure the excessive knocking I'm bound to do will drive you nuts and make your headache worse, but I just want to make sure you come to the door and pick up what I'm leaving. This is me apologizing in advance for that. Normally, I would just come in and tell you myself, but you asked me to leave, and I'm respecting that wish; However, if you ask me to leave tomorrow, also, you can forget it because I'm not leaving. I have to be punished somehow, right?_

_Anyways, I made you a pot of coffee- as I'm sure you noticed first- and put as much of it as I could into my biggest mug. I even spilled some on my hand, trying to get it all in there._

_As far as the box goes, I know it looks suspicious, but I promise there is no hidden bomb. It's actually your supper. I saw that you didn't eat after I entered your lecture hall at noon today, and I noticed that there were no empty containers, so I safely assumed you skipped lunch. I then assumed that you probably were not going to eat until you were done working. You don't have to tell me I'm right, I already know._

_Also, if you're extra good and eat all your food, you might even get dessert. Of course you have to text me to come drop it off, but it's still dessert (and it may or may not be another cupcake. Leaning more towards may, though)._

_I don't know how to sign this letter, so I'm just going to put love,_

_E._

_P.S.- I don't know if you have my number, so I put it on the inside of the box. And I'm incredibly serious about the dessert, woman. Text me if you want it._

Regina set the letter down on her desk and took a minute to think about the sender. The blonde-haired, blue-eyed, full-of-life student was not-so-slowly convincing the brunette professor to let down her guard. There could be such potential there. The blonde was cute, funny, obviously caring, and wasn't one to shy away from Regina even on her worst days. She could even cook, for Christ's sake. It would be nice to have someone cook for her and Henry other than herself.

 _So why am I so against it?_ The brunette asked herself.  _Is it because I want to protect Henry? Is it because I want to protect myself? Is it because she's a student? The age difference? Really, Regina, what is it?_

The professor sighed at herself before moving to the box of food and peeking inside. The food looked delicious; A steaming carton of what appeared to be homemade lasagna with a small side of salad and an even smaller container of dressing. Off to one side was breadstick and a set of utensils wrapped specially in a napkin. As promised, the chef's number was printed in big, bold Sharpied letters at the top of the box with a smiley face and a reminder of the dessert that awaited if she were to finish the meal in front of her.

Smiling, the professor dug into her awaiting meal before opening up her cell phone and saving Emma's number. Starting a new text, Regina decided she would thank her student.

_ Emma- _

_Thank you so much for the lovely meal. It is absolutely delicious. If only I had someone to share it with. :)_

_ ~R _

Seconds later her screen lit up with the reply.

_ Regina- _

_I know you asked me to leave earlier, but I can always come back… And I can bring dessert. :)_

_ ~E _

Emma smiled at her response. It seemed she did something incredibly right in this new friendship. Not only did she surprise her uptight teacher, but she seemed to have relaxed the woman as well. That was exactly what she was aiming for.

To be honest, she was also aiming the make the professor smile. Emma sat down in her seat and imagined the grin that lit up Regina's stressed and focused features. It made the blonde feel warm inside.

_I could make her smile in so many different ways. If she weren't my teacher, I'd take her out to the most romantic restaurants, or I'd cook her a meal and we could eat it by candle light. Maybe she would like a picnic. Whatever she would want, I would deliver._

Before she could finish her thoughts, she was interrupted with another text.

_Emma-_

_You really are pushing that dessert, aren't you, dear? If you must know, I would love a cupcake. Actually make that two, I have someone at home who would die to try food made by a pro. You know where to find me, dear._

And there it was...the bomb dropped in Emma's heart like a thousand pound weight.

 _She's seeing someone else. You never even thought about that one, did you, Swan?_ She taunted herself.  _Now what are you going to do? You already said you were going to bring her dessert, and even after Ruby and Mary Margaret, you still have three thousand, six hundred and seventy-three cupcakes. Only one thing you can do._

_ Regina- _

_I'll be there in five, Professor._

_Professor?_  Regina questioned.  _After all this time, and all this hard work she's been putting into us being on a first name basis, she's calling me professor?_

Deciding not to dwell on what she deemed a slip in Emma's memory, the professor dug back into her work and didn't even stop when she heard a light rap on her door.

"Come in, dear," she said, face still buried in her papers.

After hearing the door creak open and closed- something she was  _still_ trying to get maintenance to fix- she heard the voice she had been craving all night.

"Ummm… hey," the blonde gave a small wave as soon as the professor lifted her head to see the newcomer. She took no more than three small steps into the room, trying not to get too close to the professor. "I have your cupcakes. Three of them, in case whoever's at home likes them."

"Thank you, Emma," the brunette said in response. "If they taste anything like the one I had this afternoon, I'm sure Henry will love them."

 _Shit._  Emma thought, watching as her professor's eyes lit up at Henry's name,  _I have no chance in hell with this woman when she's that in love with that man._

"I'll just set them on the corner of your desk, then, and be on my way, huh?" the blonde asked setting down the newbox.

Regina jumped up from her seat and wrapped her hand around Emma's wrist as she was heading towards the door.

"Emma, wait," she said, brows furrowed in confusion. "What has you in such a hurry? I thought you were going to keep me company while I ate."

"Well, you're almost done, and I'm sure you want to hurry up so you can get back home to your man friend or whatever, so I think I'll just leave you be. It'll be quicker for you that way," the student ran her fingers through her hair and sighed turning around again.

"Emma, I think you've misunderstood," Regina began.

"No, I think I get it."

"No, Emma, I don't think you do," the brunette reached out and spun her student around again. "Henry is not my 'guy friend.' He is my son and he's only four and a half. right now he's at home with my mother because I knew I'd be staying extremely late. So, yes, I would like to finish this in a timely manner, but no, I would not like you to leave," the teacher locked eyes with her student. "You've done so much for me tonight, and you've completely turned my mood around, and now I think it's fair if you enjoy the happier side of me for a while. It was you who brought it out tonight."

"Oh."

At that one mumbled word from the blonde, Regina burst out into laughter. "Oh?" She questioned. "After that long slew of rambles all I get is an 'oh?'"

"Hey, give me some time to recover, woman," the blonde joked. "You just told me you had a son and not a guy friend at home."

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked at her new company, "And would it bother you if I, in fact, had a guy friend waiting for me at home?"

"Well… I mean…" Emma trailed off, trying to think of the proper words for such a situation. Would it bother her? Hell yes. Could she tell that to her new professor whom she had only known for less than twelve hours? Hell no.

"Miss Swan, do I have to remind you that though we are now friends, I am still your professor above everything else?" the brunette questioned, raising an eyebrow.  _Do I have to remind myself, is a better question._

"No." Emma answered aloud, then mumbled, "That fact is disappointingly clear enough as it is."

The room became quiet for a minute, Regina's hold on Emma's wrist still staying firm. Finally the brunette chose to break the silence.

"So. Will you stay and keep me company, then?" she questioned hopefully. "You can even help a little if you'd like."

"If that's what you'd like, Professor," Emma answered, gently pulling her wrist out of the brunette's grasp and dropping her hand at her side, "then I would love to." She strode over and sat in the chair opposite of the teacher's own and straightened her posture.

Regina sat in her chair and smiled at the other woman before taking the last bite of her lasagna, "This really was delicious, Emma. You really have a gift for foods."

For the first time since had arrived, the younger woman gave a real smile, "Thank you. It's an old recipe I learned from one of the homes I stayed in when I was finishing high school."

"So one of your mothers taught you?" Regina asked, genuinely curious about the student's past.

"No. The cook at the group home taught me while I was trying to earn my GED," She explained.

"I thought you said you were in foster care?"

"I was, but I…. well, it doesn't really matter does it?" Emma mumbled. "I learned it and now the skill has brought me here," she motioned out to the space in front of her.

"My office?" Regina asked, confused.

"Yeah… but not really, no." Emma explained further, "I meant college, but I guess my cooking also helped me squeeze my way into your good graces, am I right, Reggie?"

In that moment, it was like time stood still. Regina stared across the table at the blonde, face showing no emotion. No anger, no happiness. Nothing. Then, the brunette slowly lifted one of her perfectly sculpted brows.

"You will  _never_  call me 'Reggie' again- or any other nicknames for that matter-" she said slowly, making sure Emma had enough time to comprehend what was being spoken, "or you will lose all abilities to speak."

"Anything you say," Emma pretended to listen to the professor before rising out of her chair, moving towards the professor, and adding " _Gina_."

"Emma Swan!" Regina said, appalled by yet another nickname.

"Yes, dear?" The blonde asked moving even closer to the professor and smirking down from above her.

"I warned you, Emma Swan," Regina replied, rising from her own chair. "I warned you that you would lose all ability to speak should another pet name come forth from those lips."

"To be fair, Genie, you said nickname, not pet name," Emma challenged her, grinning like the cheshire cat.

"That's it, Emma. I promised a punishment, and a punishment you shall get."

Regina reached her hands out and started tickling the blonde. Thankfully, Emma had walked so close to the professor during her teasing that she couldn't pull away from the brunette's form of torture.

"Re….gina," The blonde gasped and giggled, trying to desperately get out her words. "Stop…. please… I.."

"I told you no nicknames, Emma, and you proceeded to use them." Regina smirked and continued, "So, now it is my turn to proceed as I promised. What better way to take away all form of speech than to tickle it out of you?"

"Oh my…. God, Regina… Stop….PLEASE," the blonde continued to beg as she tried to back away from the invading hands, but the brunette kept up with her, not letting up, even as Emma's back hit the wall.

Before she knew it, Regina was laughing along with Emma, but for different reasons. While she wasn't being tickled, the professor was feeling a generous amount of happiness that she usually only felt from spending time with her son. Her son who would love Emma if he ever met her. Who acted so much like the blonde she was currently torturing.

"REGINA!" Emma's voice and her laughter pulled the brunette out of her thoughts, but before she could recover and begin the tickling once again, Emma's hands reached out and caught her professor's wrists. Quickly switching the two's positions, the blonde pinned her teacher against the wall.

Time paused as the blonde's hazel orbs focused solely on her professor's lips, and oh-so-slowly the student leaned in, brushing her own lips with Regina's full ones.

"Emma," the professor meant to warn the girl to stop before she started something they could never finish, but as the breathy whisper escaped, Emma cut her off with her lips.

This time, though, the kiss wasn't as innocent. There was no gentle brushing of lips. There were only dancing tongues, raw emotions, and nibbling teeth. Passion was the only word Regina could think of. Uncontrollable, untamable passion.

Pulling away again, Regina cut the kiss off, "Emma. I need to get home to Henry."

The rejected look flashing across the blonde's face was heartbreaking, but the professor couldn't start a relationship with anyone right now- especially not when said anyone was a student and was probably not ready to handle any baggage Regina may carry.

"It's nothing against you, dear," Regina started, trying to let Emma down easily. "I like you. I see potential in you. But this can never happen again. Thank you for the dinner and the dessert and the help tonight, but I must go home so I can have a chance of tucking Henry in tonight. Goodnight, Emma."

With that being said, Regina rushed out the door and into the hallway, her head a swirl of emotions and thoughts that she wasn't sure she'd experience ever again.

 _Maybe I'm dreaming,_  Regina wondered.  _Maybe the most wonderful woman I've ever met didn't make a pass at me tonight, and if she did, maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and go make it right with her. I really hated turning her down when she was so wonderful and so attractive and so… Emma._

Emma stood in the middle of the office, wondering if and where she had made such a crucial mistake. Regina was giving her all the go-ahead signs. Wasn't she? Shaking her head, Emma walked out of the room at a slow pace, eyes never straying from the floor.

 _Maybe this is all just a dream,_  she thought.  _Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and realize that I actually didn't make a pass at the most beautiful woman I know. And get rejected. Maybe it can all go back to normal. Maybe._

**_A/n: So don't hate me totally because I promise to make up for how this ended, but I just couldn't let everything be so easy for our girls. There's no way life is ever that easy, yeah? I at least hope ya'll enjoyed the pre-kiss/kiss scene because I know I enjoyed writing it.  
_ ** **_Love always  
_ ** ****_~R._


	5. First Exceptions

 

 _**A/N:** _ _**So here it is folks, I hope ya'll enjoy. I know, I know, it's not Sunday, and technically it just became Tuesday about 17 minutes ago, but I can't help it this week. I haven't been around internet. On the really bright side, guess who scored the role of Dorothy in her school's musical? Anyways, I apologize profusely and hope you'll all forgive me since I love you all.** _

_**~R.** _

 

 _Maybe I'm dreaming,_ Regina wondered.  _Maybe the most wonderful woman I've ever met didn't make a pass at me tonight, and if she did, maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and go make it right with her. I really hated turning her down when she was so wonderful and so attractive and so… Emma._

Emma stood in the middle of the office, wondering if and where she had made such a crucial mistake. Regina was giving her all the go-ahead signs. Wasn't she? Shaking her head, Emma walked out of the room at a slow pace, eyes never straying from the floor.

 _Maybe this is all just a dream,_  she thought.  _Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and realize that I actually didn't make a pass at the most beautiful woman I know. And get rejected. Maybe it can all go back to normal. Maybe._

* * *

When Regina arrived home that night, she was met with a small, giggling body slamming into her knees, and two tiny, pudgy arms circling around her knees.

"MOOOMMMMAA!" the small child yelled. "I MISSED YOU!"

"Hello, baby boy," the brunette replied, bending down and encircling her tiny boy in her arms. "How was spending the day with your abuela, mi amour?"

The small boy smiled wider than any outsider would think possible as he answered, "We maked cookies, and drawed dinos, and watched Scooby, and we even had nap time, Momma!"

Regina widened her eyes in faux shock, "My gosh, Henry! It sounds like someone had a  _very_  busy day!" She brushed her hand through his hair. It was getting too long for his small forehead, and the bangs were starting to sweep in front of his eyes. "I bet you're really tired!"

The small brunette narrowed his eyes at his mother, a look Regina remembered sending to her own mother many, many times as a child. "Nope. Not tired, Momma. No bedtime for Henry!" The child spun on his toes and ran the other direction.

"Henry!" Regina called after him. "You know better than to run in this house!" But it seemed the brunette was too late, as she could no longer see nor hear the boy as he disappeared further into her house.

The professor's house was large. I wasn't the largest house Regina had ever seen, but it was close, coming second to only the mansion her parents currently owned. Even if Regina didn't think of the house as large on a regular basis, the fact became glaringly obvious whenever her son decided to play hide-and-seek-so-I-don't-have-to-do-what-Mommy-says.

"Henry," she called sweetly. "My friend, Emma made you a sweet, my sweet." She walked down the hall further before turning a corner and adding, "It's our favorite."

Soon after, the mother saw the short brunette locks of her son come around the corner before he peeked out only his eyes, which were narrowed at his mother. "Cupcakes?" he questioned, trying to feel out the situation, as his mother had tricked him with promises before.

"Yes, my handsome boy. Cupcakes," Regina confirmed with a smile.

"And I get to eat it before bed, Momma?"

Regina raised an eyebrow in contemplation, "You can eat it before your bath."

The brunette tried to hold back a smile as the little boy's eyes widened comically.

"REALLY, MOMMA?! YOU MEAN IT?" he shouted, clearly seeing that this was a special situation. It was not every day his healthy mother allowed sugar after nine pm.

"On one condition, my sweet," Regina replied, "You must do as mommy tells you- without whining- for the rest of your life. Do you understand, Henry?"

"I understand, Momma!" he shouted, running towards his brunette mother, and agreeing to anything that would get him the delicious treat.

Just then Regina felt a hand on her shoulder, "Really, my darling daughter? The rest of his life."

Regina just chuckled along with the woman behind her and sent her son to the kitchen before answering, "I'm just trying to make the future easier, Mother- at least until he realizes that sometimes promises do get broken. Until then, I'll try to keep him reminded that breaking a promise to Mommy is like breaking a promise to Santa when you tell him you'll put out cookies and carrots, but you don't really do it."

"I wish I had thought about that when you were a child," Cora retorted wistfully.

"Don't be silly, mother. You know I never believed an overweight man in a big fluffy suit could make it down our chimney."

"Ah, yes," the eldest brunette responded. She looked off into the distance, as if the memory was playing out in front of her. "What was it you told me? 'We shouldn't leave cookies for an old guy who is clearly to big to make it inside the chimney.' I believe you even suggested Weight Watchers."

"What can I say, mother? I always was a healthy child."

Cora laughed before flashing a very wicked-and knowing- smile at her daughter. "So I know, which brings me to question: Why are you offering Henry a cupcake this late at night, dear?"

"I thought he could use a treat, as he doesn't get them often." Regina tried to deflect the question, but Cora was having none of it.

"Come on, dear. We both know Henry gets plenty of treats and sugar when I'm around."

"Speaking of which," Regina reprimanded, "you need to stop feeding my son future diabetes. He's with you every day, and you give him sugar  _every_  day."  
"I'm his grandmother." Cora replied with a smirk, "It's part of the job."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her mother, "It's part of your job to-"

"Regina, my love," Her mother interrupted. "Stop deflecting and answer the question."

"Well, mother, if you must know-"

"I must know."

"MMMMOOOOOOOMMMMMAAAAA!" came a bellow from the kitchen.

"I believe that's my cue," Regina laughed running towards her awaiting son.

"This is not over, dear!" The promise followed the professor retreating back, accompanied by her own melodious laughter.

* * *

"If it isn't the one-the only- EMMA SWAN!" Ruby announced in her best ring-side voice as the blonde entered their dorm room.

"Cut the crap, Rubes." Emma grumbled. "I'm in no mood to deal with a loud, borderline lunatic roommate."

The brunette cringed at the blonde's cruel words and upset tone. Ruby wasn't actually hurt by the blonde- she could tell Emma wasn't actually upset with her, but just misplacing anger. What make the woman cringe, though, was the thought of someone hurting her best friend.

The brunette stood up and wrapped her arms around Emma, knowing as soon as the blonde melted into her instead of pulling away, that this was a very rough day for the blonde.

"You wanna talk about it, babe?" She questioned, but was only met with wetness as her best friend silently leaked tears upon her shoulder. "Girl trouble, I'm guessing."

The blonde sniffled, "It's so stupid, Ruby. It's stupid and I'm even more stupid."

"You're not stupid, sugar," the brunette rubbed her back. "Let's go lie down, okay? We'll share a bed and talk about all of life's problems. It'll be just like old times, yeah?"

"I don't know," Emma joked. "What if your secret girlfriend you won't tell me about comes and sees us? She might get a bit jealous."

"I can invite her to listen, too, if you want." Ruby offered. "More support is like quicker healing, or some philosophical shit like that, right?"

"Nah, Rubes. You're enough. I don't want your girlfriend thinking you room with a whackjob."

"Well, there's where you're wrong, hot chick." Ruby replied. "My _secret_ girlfriend already knows I live with a lunatic." Judging by the look said lunatic was giving her, the brunette decided she should continue sooner rather than later, "AND… She happens to care for that lunatic just as much as I do, even if she hasn't met her yet. She knows you're like family to me. If you just want it to be us tonight, though, I totally get it, and so will she."

"It'd be nice."

"Then it shall be so, blondie."

* * *

"So you're telling me that this woman- who is willing to cook dinner for you and spend time working with you without complaint- is just a person to you and absolutely nothing more?" Cora asked, shocked.

"Absolutely nothing more." Regina repeated.

"I call bullshit, my love."

After spending an hour completing Henry's usual bedtime ritual, Regina found herself and her mother in her study, reliving the night's events.

"Excuse Me?!" Regina exclaimed. "When exactly did you develop a profane mouth, Mother?"

"When you started lying to my face, daughter," Cora laughed.

The younger brunette looked away, "So I may feel a slight attraction to her, but it will not go any further than that."

"Why not?" Cora asked, then noticing Regina's look, continued, "Oh, sweetheart. Don't look at me like I just told you your great aunt Tilly just came back from the grave. I just stating the simple facts here. She's of legal age. She's obviously attractive and well-fit. She can cook better than Paula Dean. She's intelligent. You're attracted to her, and you deserve to be. You'd never go for anything less than what you absolutely want in a person."

Regina stared at her mother in a moment of silence before suddenly breaking it with a groan, "She's a student, mother."

"I am perfectly aware."

"I never told you that part, mother? How are you  _perfectly aware?"_

"I'm not an idiot, my dear," Cora answered, smiling and reaching over to take her daughter's hands. "I see you really like this woman, but I see you're holding back. From the description you gave me, all I could see wrong is that she might possibly be a student."

Regina put her hand that wasn't being held over her face, "So now you see my dilemma."

"No, dear, I don't believe I do."

Regina pulled back, eyes widening, mouth hanging open in shock.

"Look, Regina," Cora started. "I was in your place once. No, I was never attracted to a student, but before you became head administrator, dear, that was my position. I was constantly having to choose between work and other things. Then, one day I chose both. And your father and I ended up with you."

Regina stared at her, not exactly getting how it all fit together.

"What I'm saying, dear, is that you can't let your job stop you from making decisions in other parts of your life. Would dating this woman be unethical? Yes, but plenty people in your position have done it, and continually do so, even when there is much less attraction between them than what is obviously between the two of you. Plus, who's going to fire you? You are the head administrator, my love. You can make exceptions if need be.  
"I just really don't know, mother. It's not right," Regina argued.

"I'm not telling you to sleep with every student, Regina. I'm telling you that if you think it's worth the risk- even slightly- you should go after her before you lose her." Cora encouraged. "If you're not at all okay with that option, though, you can wait until next semester when she's no longer your student."

"I just don't know if it'd ever work, Mother," the professor replied. "She's so young and she has so much going for her. I have Henry and you and baggage."

"As I said before, my daughter, sometimes you have to get over yourself, take a chance, and start making exceptions."

* * *

"You fell for the biggest stone-cold bitch of a teacher in less than two days."

Emma reached out and smacked the brunette lying next to her in her bed, "You don't know her."

"It's been two days, Emma. Are you sure you know her?" The brunette tried to reason.

"I know she likes to make jokes. I know her favorite dessert is a cupcake and she loves lasagna. I know she has a son. I know she loves and cares for him more than anything in the world. I know she hides her emotions behind what you so politely call a stone-cold bitch facade. I know I can read what's going through her mind just by looking into her eyes, and I know she's been through so much more than some people would even consider possible."

"You've really got it bad for Mills, eh?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, Rubes. I may have it bad for Regina. I kissed her, and she kissed back, and she left, and now we're here and I don't know what to do. So yeah, I might have it bad."

"But I thought you never fall for your teachers."

"Me too, but I've never taken a class with a female teacher for this specific purpose and the one time I make an exception,  _POOF_! Everything I've ever gone against is knocking at my front door, and I'm inviting them all in for cupcakes!" Emma raised her voice until she was practically shouting at the end. "I mean, I don't fall for people, Rubes. I have one night stands and I move on. I don't want that to happen here."

"It looks like you're just going to have to keep making exceptions, Em." Ruby replied. "I mean, you obviously care a lot about Mills. You wouldn't be able to hit it and quit it. I can see it in your eyes."

"So what do I do?" Emma asked desperately, trying to think of anything that could possibly work.

"You do what any self-respecting gay woman does when trying to catch another self-respecting possibly, possibly not gay woman. You woo her."

"Rubes, I would have no idea how to 'woo' a woman if you gave me a  _For Dummies_  book about it. I've never been the type to 'woo.'"

The brunette smirked at her roomate, "I thought we were making exceptions, here."

 


	6. Ruined

**_A/N:_ ** **_Why, hello loves. Here's a new update. I don't have much to say this week except that if you reviewed on the last chapter and I didn't reply I apologize and I promise I have already read all of the reviews and will respond to them in the near future. If you want to continue to review (which I would love :D) you'll probably just get more than one reply because I reply to most of them separately. Also if you want a laugh, you should check out my facebook here: https:// www. facebook. com/ riley. c. kay and watch the "alien" videos my sister and I made. The bloopers are the best._ ** _  
_**_Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it._ ** _  
_**_~R._ **

_The brunette smirked at her roommate, "I thought we were making exceptions, here."_

* * *

Emma woke up the next day with too many things to think of. How should she go about wooing Regina? Should she go to class and attempt to learn more about not only the professor's subject, but also the professor herself? Should she skip the class the next few days? And what about being Regina's assistant? Was that still a withstanding job? Or had that ended before it really even started?

Before the blonde could read too far into her current, overly upsetting situation, she received a text from the woman of her thoughts.

_Emma-_

_Please do not forget office hours today. I could still use the help, and you still need to serve your time. :)_

The blonde stared at the message before passing the phone to her brunette roommate that was sitting across from her.

"This is good, Emma," Ruby encouraged, handing the blonde her cellphone and a cup of fresh coffee with nowhere near enough sugar for Emma's liking. "It means she isn't upset with you. Maybe she just needed some time to think things over, too. I mean, you did, didn't you."

"That's the thing, Rubes," Emma sighed, rubbing one palm over her face. "I didn't take the time think things over. I basically jumped the woman and I barely even knew her."

"Well, you obviously saw something you liked." The brunette smirked over her coffee cup and winked at the blonde.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Ruby. I'm really struggling with this." Emma shook her head. "This isn't who I am. I don't just go after a woman like this. I do one night stands. I do hit-it-and-quit-its. I do women with no strings attached. I don't fall for people."

Ruby smiled again, this time it showed how much she cared, instead of her humor at the blonde. Reaching across the table she pulled Emma into a hug, "Emma, we had this conversation last night. Obviously Mills is an extremely different situation. You need to make an exception here. You don't want her slipping through your fingers, do you?"

"I don't want her running away, do I?" Emma sighed. She was resigned to agreeing with Ruby eventually, but it would be much easier for her to end this  _thing_ she and Regina had now, than Regina ending it later, right?

Right.

"Emma." Ruby gave the blonde her signature glare, "You're being an idiot."

"EXCUSE M-"

"Shut up." The brunette put a hand over her roommate's mouth. "As I was saying, you're being an idiot." Ruby took in the other girl's look of hurt, "I mean that in the most loving way, honey. But you do need to know that I do mean it."

Once Ruby removed her hand Emma spoke. "I don't get it. Why am I an idiot?"

"Because, Emma. The woman of your dreams just asked you to come back and you're sitting here questioning if you have a chance with her instead of getting ready to see her and woo her."

Emma looked at her best friend, "You're right, Rubes, but I'm scared."

"You should be. Mills is one scary bitch." Ruby ducked an unfrosted cupcake that flew her direction, but smiled when she heard laughter break from her long-time friend's lips.

* * *

Regina rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. She didn't have any classes to teach on Fridays, but she still had to keep up with her administrative duties. Why she ever agreed to take over the head position when her mother retired  _and_ to continue teaching classes was beyond her.

_At least I now have Emma to help me._

Emma. The adorable, foot-in-mouth blonde who had attacked her with her lips after only knowing the professor for a day.

Regina struggled with her thoughts about the girl. She liked Emma. She really did, but it was too soon to tell, and she never believed in love at first sight. Though, she never believed in a lot of things, but look at where life had taken her. She was a single mother of a five year old boy who also managed to run a college, teach a few courses,  _and_ make it home in time to kiss her baby boy goodnight. She had lost her husband, her father, and even the small little girl who once grew inside of her. She had entered a personal hell, and when it looked impossible, she drug herself through and escaped out the other side with help from no one except her mother and her self.

_Even if I did like Emma, she would run after hearing my story. Anyone in their right mind would. But nothing about her screams 'In-her-right-mind,' so maybe we could give it a shot._

The brunette professor pulled out her phone and texted the blonde.

_Emma-_

_Please do not forget office hours today. I could still use the help, and you still need to serve your time._

After rereading the text and adding a smiley face at the end, Regina deemed it perfect and sent it off to the woman she could not stop thinking about, got out of her bed, and headed to the shower.

Today was going to be a great day.

* * *

Regina waited in her desk for almost an hour before Emma knocked on the door.

"Come in," the administrator called sweetly.

The handle turned and the heavy wooden door opened to reveal a drenched blonde carrying a medium-sized Rubbermaid container.

"Hey," the newcomer said, nervously looking down at her feet and bringing hand up to pull at the back of her neck, "how's it goin'?"

Regina's mouth dropped in shock as she jumped up and almost ran towards the blonde, "Emma, you're drenched!"

"I know, and I'm sorry if I'm ruining your carpet or furniture or whatever, but it's really raining out." The student scuffed a shoe on the floor, still staring down at her feet.

"No, Emma. That's fine," Regina said. She did notice, however, that the blonde still refused to make eye contact, and placed a hand on the blonde girl's chin and lifting up. "Really, dear. I'm not upset."

"Okay."

"I'm serious, Emma." Regina stared into the hazel pools in front of her. "Let me just go get you something to dry off with."

Before the blonde could protest, her professor was out of the room, and off to who-knows-where to get Emma who-knows-what so the blonde could dry off. This left Emma alone to her thoughts.

"My Lord," Emma chastised herself aloud, thinking the brunette would be gone long enough not to hear, "You'd be less awkward if you screamed 'I love Regina Mills and I've only known her a wee bit over two days!' while running through campus. Get it together, Swan." She ran a pale hand through her long blonde locks, "Find a way to woo the woman so these feelings can stop being one-sided. Then maybe you'll be able to sleep at night."

* * *

Regina rushed down the hallway and into her old office. What a blessing it was to be able to still call the place hers. Now she had a place to store her stuff without cramping her new office. It was truly a blessing when one was as prepared as Regina Mills, and always thought to bring along the necessities for any given occaission.

The brunette entered the room and started rummaging through the adjoining closet area. She pulled out her overnight bag and rushed back to her new office, making sure to relock the door before she left.

Minutes later, she stood outside her office, wondering who Emma could possibly be talking to. There was no one else who would dare enter her office without her knowing of their presence.

She waited for a moment, knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop, but not wanting to interrupt the blonde's obviously annoyed conversation with whomever the intruder was.

"My Lord, You'd be less awkward if you screamed 'I love Regina Mills and I've only known her a wee bit over two days!' while running through campus. Get it together, Swan. Find a way to woo the woman so these feelings can stop being one-sided. Then maybe you'll be able to sleep at night."

Regina held her breath. There was no intruder. Just Emma speaking to… Emma. Saying things that obviously weren't meant for the brunette's ears. Things that had her heart beating wildly.

 _She actually has feelings for me. She wants to woo me. She…._ loves  _me after two days?_

Regina's head was reeling, but as she looked up through the slightly ajar door, then looked back down at her hands, she remembered why she had left the room. Emma was soaking wet and was likely to catch pneumonia if she stood in those damp clothes any longer.

The professor forced her legs to carry her into her office. "Here you go, dear. In this bag there should be a towel, a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. You can go in there and change," she motioned to the bathroom connected to her office. "On second thought, you should take a shower to warm yourself up."

"Miss Mills, it's really not that bad," the blonde argued, shivering. "I don't need to take a shower. It'll cut into my work time, and I know I'm already late."

"Nonsense, Emma. I'd rather you cut into time today than miss the next week and a half because you've caught pneumonia." Emma smiled and Regina returned the gesture before wrapping a loose arm around the blonde and ushering her towards the bathroom. "Take as much time as you need, I'll still be here when you come out."

The blonde disappeared into the bathroom and locked the door while Regina returned to her original seat and opened her computer. Five minutes passed, and the brunette had only typed on sentence, not being able to focus as her mind kept flashing back to Emma's words.

_She said she loved me, but do I feel the same way? Of course not. It's only been a few days, and… well… love at first sight is impossible. I do like her, though. I am willing to try whatever this is if she is._

Regina heard the running water click off and rapped her knuckles on the door. She needed to take a walk to clear her mind.

"Emma?" she asked through the door.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to go grab us some coffee from down the block. Would you like anything?" The brunette asked politely.

The blonde emerged in the new clothing with a towel drying the ends of her hair. Regina noticed she was still acting shyly, and wondered why Emma was acting so strangely.

_I surely cannot be because she wants to date me, can it?_

"No need, boss. There's coffee in the container I brought in with me," she gestured to the corner of the administrator's desk that had her box sitting on it. "Sorry I forgot to mention it when I walked in. You kind of left in a hurry."

She noticed Regina glaring at the box and hurriedly continued, "Don't be upset. I had them put the coffee in special thermoses so they wouldn't get cold. I didn't really know what you liked, but so I got a spiced pumpkin macchiato and a plain black decaf in case you didn't like the first option."

"I'm not upset, dear," Regina amended. "At least, not over the coffee possibly being cold. I just- to be honest, Emma, I was going to go get coffee at the local shop so I could clear my head a bit."

"Oh," Emma suddenly looked slightly hurt. "I would pretend to trip and spill on myself so you would have to go get a new cup, but I don't know how many extra pairs of clothing you have stored in this place, and I wouldn't want to ruin a good t-shirt. I'm not too sure you have many."

"Oh, really, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, slowly moving towards the blonde. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Only that you're state of dress is always impeccable, Professor," Emma smiled innocently, but widely.

"I'll have you know I have much more than school clothing in my closet, Emma," Regina defended herself. "I'm not always an uptight administrator. In fact, you're wearing the clothes I was planning to change into if I had to stay too late tonight."

"They're very comfy," the blonde teased.

Regina stepped closer so there was only a breath between the two of them and grabbed the collar of the shirt Emma was wearing. Emma tried to back away but a hand on her hip stopped her.

"Don't back out now, Miss Swan," came the warning, but Emma didn't listen. Instead, she backed up and looked straight into the professor's eyes.

"We need to talk, Regina."

Looking dejected, the brunette turned around and plopped ungracefully in one of the two leather couches in her office with a huge sigh. She gestured to the other one.

"Sit."

Emma wasn't sure if it was a command or not, but it sounded like one, so she did as she was told.

Silence passed for minutes between the two before Regina looked into Emma's eyes. "You said we sound talk, Emma, so talk," she prodded gently.

"I like you. A lot."  _Shit. Way to be subtle, Swan._

"And I you, Miss Swan."

"No, Regina. I like you as more than a friend. I look at you and I think you're this amazing, beautiful woman with so much on her plate, but you manage to be perfect at every moment and you just…. amaze me," as per usual, Emma rambled everything she had to say into one quick sentence before looking up at the brunette.

"Go on."

"I don't know what else to say, Regina. I took the time to think everything through. I really did, and I made the decision that I was going to take my time, I was going to listen to you, and work with you, and pay attention to the small details that you perfected so I could know more about you. Then I was going to use it all to woo you in multiple romantic gestures, in hopes that you'd someday feel like I'm worth taking a chance on, but when we sat down here, I ruined it by saying I like you. And I don't want you to be scared of me or this or anything. And I don't want you to run away from it because I think we have something special."

"And…" Regina encouraged her to continue once again.

"And I know it's only been a few days, which is why I was waiting to make a move. Well, I guess I should say  _another_  move because I did attack you last night."

"Well, Miss Swan. That is a lot to consider." Regina pretended to be deep in thought.

"I understand, Professor, and I'm willing to give you as much time and space that is needed to think it over." Emma looked down at her feet dejectedly, wondering if she had just ruined everything.

Silence. Silence was all she heard. Then she felt hands on each of her cheeks, pulling her face up and towards full, plump, red lips.

She fell into the kiss. Forgot where she was. Forgot what day it was and how much word still needed to be completed before she went home. She didn't forget, however, who owned the luscious lips that were connected with hers.

"Regina." She whispered through a smile as they pulled apart.

"Yes, dear?"

"I thought you didn't make friends with students," Emma asked, smirking.

"I wouldn't call us friends, Emma," came the snarky response, followed by lips and tongue. "I can assure you I don't do that with friends."

"Well, we should stop then, too." Emma suggested.

"Excuse me?" The brunette asked pulling back.

"I'm just saying, Reggie. There is no way I can have time to think of how to woo you if you're constantly sucking on my face."

The women broke out in simultaneous loud laughter, but the brunette was the first to recover.

"...And the moment is ruined."


	7. Let the Wooing Begin!

****A/N: Hey ya'll. I hope you enjoy this next update. I know it's longer ang that's exciting, but I have to give you a warning, though. I probably cannot post next week because I'll be traveling from Small-town Iowa to Big-city Boston! Anyways, leave your thoughts, comments, reviews, etc.   
Love always!  
~R

 

_“I’m just saying, Reggie. There is no way I can have time to think of how to woo you if you’re constantly sucking on my face.”_

_The women broke out in simultaneous loud laughter, but the brunette was the first to recover._

_“.....And the moment is ruined.”_

* * *

 

“How much longer?” a whine came from the couch to the left of Regina’s desk. Four hours had passed since Emma and Regina decided how they would move forward with their budding relationship. Those hours were filled with silence, work, and-- worst of all-- no touching.

“Well, I guess office hours were over two hours ago, dear,” the brunette responded offhandedly. “You’re welcome to leave whenever.”

Emma stuck her lip out into a pout, “Trying to get rid of me already?”

Looking up from her work, Regina furrowed her brows and frowned at the blonde, “Of course not, Emma. I would never try to get rid of you.”

The student stood from her chair and walked to her professor’s desk, pushing herself up to sit on it. Once she was firmly perched where she wanted to be, she kicked her legs back and forth and smiled at her professor, never saying a word.

“Emma,” Regina warned, seeing the seemingly innocent smile starting to turn devious.

“Yes, Professor?” Emma asked, crossing her legs at the knee and wishing she was wearing something sexier than sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Regina smirked at the blonde. “Trust me. I can think of better ways to spend this time, too,” she places a hand on Emma’s upper thigh, “ _but_ , I really need to get this paperwork done today. I know I don’t have class tomorrow because it’s Sunday, but that’s Henry and I’s day. I do have class, though, on Monday and Wednesday next week, and meetings every other day. The only day I get off is tomorrow, and an occasional Friday.”

“So I guess cooking you dinner tomorrow night is out of the question, then?”

Regina looked up in shock, “I beg your pardon? I never said that.”

The widened eyes that met Emma’s were clearly trying to think of why Emma would infer such a thing, so the blonde decided to help. “You said tomorrow is your day with Henry, Regina. I would never take away your day with him.”

The brunette continued to stare at Emma, her thoughts clearly torn. She managed to stutter through a sentence, “I-I’m sure Henry wouldn’t mind spending the night with his Grandmother.”

Emma smiled and leaned down, dropping a small kiss to the tip of Regina’s nose, “You’re so cute, Reggie, but I won’t make you do that.”

Regina’s eyes turned from confusion to faux anger. “Call me that one more time, Miss Swan, and we’re over.”

The brunette’s scowl didn’t last when met with Emma’s devious smile and her next comment: “Is it strange that the whole ‘Miss Swan’ thing is kind of a turn on?”

“Well,” Regina whispered, her voice dropping an octave as she leaned forward and whispered into Emma’s ear, “I enjoy when you call me professor. So what does that tell you?”

The professor leaned back in her chair, an arm resting on each side, looking like the cat that just caught the canary.

 _And, boy, did she catch the damn canary_. Emma thought to herself.

“If you’re not careful, _professor_ , I might have to figure out a way to wipe that smirk from your gorgeous lips.”

“Oh, but how can you think of a way to woo me if you’re too busy sucking on my face, dear?” The brunette grinned wickedly as she used Emma’s words against her.

“Now, who in the world would put such inhumane thoughts inside your head, woman?” Emma questioned before leaning down and locking her lips with the almost too attractive brunette.

When the blonde pulled away moments later, she was met with closed eyes, a dazzling white smile and a hum of appreciation.

“I have an idea,” the blonde offered.

“And what would that be dear?” Regina asked, opening her eyes and meeting hazel.

“If tomorrow is your day with Henry, and I was going to ask you to come over tomorrow because Sundays are your only free days for awhile,” Emma’s voice shook. She knew the question she was going to propose would be a big step in Regina’s playbook, and she honestly wouldn’t be surprised if the brunette told her no. “What I’m trying to ask is if you wouldn’t mind bringing the kid over, too. I promise to keep everything PG. I wouldn’t want to scar him for life or anything.”

“I- I don’t--”

Emma stopped Regina before she could get any further, knowing it would be hard for the brunette to answer the question and giving her the out she was looking for. “If you want to say no, Regina, it’s okay. I can wait as long as you want for me to meet Henry. You set the pace, here.”

“Thank you, Emma.” The blonde watched her professor relax. All the tense muscles, the widened eyes, the stuttering-- it was there and gone before her very eyes. She knew Regina was about to say no, and though she wasn’t surprised, she was a wee bit disappointed. “It’s very nice of you to invite the both of us, but I don’t know if I’m ready for that yet. I like you, and I trust you, but Henry is-- Henry’s my baby boy, and if anything were to happen between us-- I just don’t want him to have to lose someone again.”

“That’s very understandable.” Emma answered.

“You’re not upset?” The brunette asked, and Emma saw something flash across her face. _Was that fear?_

“Of course not,” Emma leaned down to meet the plump lips once again. “I’m a tad disappointed, I’ll admit. I’m sure any offspring of yours is an amazing kid that I’d love to meet, but I respect your choice.” Another kiss. “It shows you’re a great mother.” Another. “And that makes me like you even more.” One more. “However--”

“However?” the brunette questioned, a smile still adorning her face as she looked up at the blonde.

“I have to either 1) Leave and figure out a new way to woo you, or 2) Stay here and pretend to keep working while I figure out a new way to woo you.”

“Ahhh,” Regina smiled, “That’s why you took so long to finish proof-reading one file.”

“Ahaha. You’re so cute when you try to be funny, Reggie.” Emma leaned down and gently collided their lips one last time. “I seriously am leaving now, babe,” she said, sliding off the desk and onto the floor.

“Before you go, Emma--”

The blonde stopped in her tracks and spun around to find Regina right behind her. “Yes?”

The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. It was the most passionate kiss they had shared since their first, and Emma definitely didn’t mind.

Once Regina was satisfied that her tongue had won their little battle, and her brain told her she needed oxygen, she pulled away, a little breathless.

“Not complaining one bit,” Emma smiled, “But what was that? And what did I do to deserve it?”

“That, my dear, was something to remember me by, and you’ll have to figure out what you did if you ever want another kiss,” Regina matched Emma’s smile with a faux innocent one of her own. “When are you planning on seeing me again, Miss Swan?” the professor inquired.

“That is for me to know and you to find out. Goodbye, Reggie.”

And with that, Emma scampered out the door, loving the melodious sound of Regina’s laughter as it trailed behind her. She was going to impress this woman. She was going to woo her. The only question was the same question she had been formulating answers to all night: How?

 

* * *

 

Another hour had passed before Regina had finished with all her work. It was nearly nine pm, and the brunette was afraid that her son would be in bed by the time she pulled into the garage, so the woman rushed about her office, shutting lights off, grabbing her purse, locking the door, and…. she heard her phone ring from the other side.

“Dammit.” Rushing to unlock the door, Regina sprinted into the office, grabbed the device off her desk and rushed back out. She flipped the phone open to see she had a text from Emma.

_ Let the wooing begin, Professor. _

_-E  ;)_

Regina smiled down at the text before her, all sense of time lost as she read it over and over again, standing stock still in the middle of the hallway. After minutes of staring, she felt the device vibrate longer and with more urgency, signaling her to it up before she even got a look at the name.

“Professor Mills?” She answered, the smile evident in her voice.

“I wish I could see the smile has currently lit up your gorgeous face, Professor.” the voice responded.

“And what makes you think I’m smiling, Emma?” The smile grew during this question.

“I can hear it through your voice. It has a lift to it that is never there unless you’re smiling.” _Had Emma been paying that close attention to her all this while?_

“Oh, really? You’ve noticed so after only these few days, huh?” Regina teased the blonde, “That’s kind of creepy, Miss-- Oh my God.” The brunette interrupted herself with her reaction to the sight in front of her.

“Actually, Emma is just fine, though I can see how you’d make that mistake.” The blonde joked.

“Shut up.”

“Excuse me?”

“Shut up, Emma. I’m not going to let you ruin this moment.” Regina stared ahead of her at her car, clearly seeing what used to be the black leather interior of her car. The only problem? It was now covered a million small paper hearts, each one with a new word on it.

“Emma, this is so sweet of you.” Regina said reading the biggest heart through the window. It was taped to the middle of the windshield and read:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_This is only the beginning_

_Prepare to be wooed_

_“It’s just a little somethin_ g-something.” Emma replied shyly. “No big deal.”

“Emma, there has to be hundreds of hearts here,” Regina replied, flabberghasted. “There is no way this is a little deal.”

“Yeah, well… I may have been planning ways to woo you since before today.”

“Why am I not surprised in your overconfidence, Miss Swan?” The brunette questioned as a smirk drew across her lips. “And what if I had told you no today? What If I had not told you I was interested in you?”

“Well, I still would’ve tried something,” the blonde laughed quietly. “ I mean, I would’ve started with something on a smaller scale than this, but I would’ve tried something.”

“One more question, dear.”

“Yes, Reggie?”

“How the hell did you get into my car to do all of this?” The thought had just popped into the professor’s mind and now she was curious-- if not a bit concerned-- as to how this plan went into action.

“I thought you’d never ask,” the blonde laughed out louder this time. “The answer to that, Regina, is behind you.”

Regina turned around to see Emma sitting on the flight of steps she had just descended moments before, twirling a set of keys on her finger. Taking the necessary steps to reach her, Regina smiled at the look that crossed Emma’s face. Was it…. shame?

“Look, Regina,” the blonde started as the other woman made her way over. “I want you to know I took these because I had to, and I would never intentionally steal from or harm you in any way, shape, or--”

She was cut off by a soft finger landing on her lips, “You don’t have to apologize, dear. It’s beautiful. Slightly worrisome because I never noticed my keys missing, but beautiful.”

“Well, that’s a story for another time, Reggie. As I’m sure you’re aware, you have a little man waiting for his mama to tuck him in tonight.”

The smile that crossed Emma’s face at the mention of her son made Regina rethink previous decisions. Would it be so bad introducing Henry to Emma? Would it really be so terrible to let the boy be around Mommy’s new friend? Would it be so bad if--

“Regina? Where’d you go?” a soft voice broke her thoughts.

“Nowhere.” she shook her head and smiled at her own thoughts that had flown away from here. “I’m right here, but as you mentioned, my baby boy is waiting. Goodnight, Emma.”

“Goodnight, beautiful.” Emma grabbed her hand, gave it a slight kiss and a quick squeeze before hopping up and turning around.

“No goodnight kiss?” she heard the voice behind her call out. “Why, Miss Swan, you seem to be setting the bar pretty high just to drop it low again.”

“I’m afraid, mi’lady, that if I attempt a single goodnight kiss to those soft, full, gorgeous lips, that I may not be able to stop. I don’t want to be the one to step between a child and his mother, so with all my gentlewomanly respect in tact, I choose to leave without one.”

Regina was glad it was dark. She couldn’t remember the last time she blushed this brightly.

“And what would you say if the mother wanted a kiss?” She questioned.

“I would say, Reggie, that it will have to wait. Absence makes the heart grow fonder.” And with that, the blonde disappeared-- once again-- into the night.

 

* * *

 

Regina stepped into the room and was met with her mother holding a very sleepy Henry. She was greeted with a simultaneous, “Hello dear!” and, “Momma!”

“Hello, mother,” she kissed the older woman on the cheek and stole her little boy out of her arms, “and hello to you, my baby boy.”

“I’m not a baby, momma.” He whined.

“You’ll always be momma’s baby, baby.”

“I remember telling you the same thing, my dear,” Cora gave a small chuckle. “I remember you responding the same way, too.”

“Like mother, like son. Right Henry?” She asked. When no reply came, she looked down to see his eyes closed and his right thumb hanging loosely in his mouth.

“I think that’s my cue to lay him down for the night.”

Cora chuckled before leaning in to hug and kiss her daughter and grandson, “And my cue to depart. Goodnight, Regina. I love you.”

“I love you, too mother. Lock the door on your way out?” she asked.

“Of course, dear.”

Regina heard the door closing as she carried her son up the stairs to his room. She smiled, thinking back through the day’s events. How she went from terrified, to happy, to overworked, and back to happy. She blushed when she thought back to her last moments with Emma. _She isn’t going to have to try very hard if she wants to woo me._

The brunette laid her son down in bed gently, as to not wake him, but as she did so, he opened his eyes and met hers. “Momma?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” He asked quietly, as though scared she’d say no.

“Any time you want, little prince,” She picked him up again and rearranged the blankets on his bed, remaking it so they wouldn’t have to tomorrow. “Is there any cuddle buddies you want to grab before we lie down?”

“Just you, Momma.”

Regina found herself smiling again. Even if her son sometimes reacted less than ideally to still being called her baby, moments like these proved he still deserved the title, and there was no way he was going to lose it any time soon.

Flipping off the light switch and closing the door behind them, Regina carried her son to her bedroom and tucked him in underneath the covers. “I’ll be back in a minute sweetheart. Momma has to change into her jammies.”

“Okay, Momma.”

Regina turned around and stepped into her walk-in closet, turning on the lights and closing the door behind her. She stripped her work clothes from her body slowly as she wandered about, looking for a pair of pajamas to wear. She remembered a time when she slept in no clothes, but that quickly ended as soon as Henry came about. Too many times she woke to find the boy lying-- thankfully-- on top of the covers, fully asleep while she tried to figure out a way to get up and sneak to the closet without waking the boy. She always succeeded, but it always sent her into a panic.

Expecting her son to be asleep by the deep and even breaths he seemed to be taking, Regina was more than surprised when he turned around and met her eyes. His giant brown eyes were hers, but everything else reminded her of Daniel. She missed him. She sometimes wished he was still next to her at night, and though every day got slightly easier, she knew her heart could never replace him.

The little boy watched his mother looking over his face, inspecting every inch like she did when he ate something messy. Except this time, she wasn’t licking her finger and smudging it across his cheek. She was just staring. Though Henry wasn’t quite sure what was going on, he knew his momma looked sad, so he cuddled up next to her and laid a hand across her chest, wrapping his fingers loosely in his mother’s hair and lying his head right in front of hers.

“Night Momma.” He whispered. “Love you.”

The older brunette fought off tears as she stared into her son’s giant eyes, “I love you, too, baby.”

 

* * *

 

Emma rushed through the doors a giant smile on her face. “RUBY!!!!! RUBE!! RUBAAAAAYYYY!!!” she shouted at the top of her lungs, running through their shared house, trying to find her roommate. Hearing loud music start from the one of the upstairs bedrooms, Emma want skipping up the stairs, ready to tell her friend about her new relationship. “RUBBBBBBBBEEESSS!” She shouted as she opened the door and…

“Shit!” She slammed the door closed again and ran down the stairs, hearing Ruby’s music cut out and a door slam a few minutes later.

“Really, Ems?” the brunette asked with a smirk, eyebrows so high they almost became hidden in her hairline. “You’ve forgotten what it means when I have the door closed and refuse to answer your dreadful hollers?”

“Sorry.” the blonde refused to meet her friends eyes, thoroughly embarrassed by having seen her best friend naked.

“C’mon, Ems. Don’t be shy. It’s not like you haven’t seen it before,” Ruby joked.

“Oh I’ve seen it,” Emma replied. “It’s hard not to when you’re always walking around the house naked. I’ve just never seen it in action before.”

“Not true. Do you remember when you caught me with Billy a few years ago?” Ruby asked trying to make her friend feel less awkward.

“You were under the blankets. I didn’t have to see naked butt that time,” Emma whined.

“You didn’t _have_ to see it this time, either, love. You should’ve known better.”

Emma shook her head and dropped down onto their couch, “I really had thought you’d just been sleeping or that you couldn’t hear me over the music. Honestly, Rubes, it’s been awhile since you’ve had anyone here. You usually don’t bring one nighters home.”

“You’re right, Ems. I don’t,” her roommate agreed, “However, Mary Margaret is more than a one nighter, I think.”

“Who the hell is Mary Margaret, and why haven’t I heard of her before now?!” Emma questioned, hurt.

Suddenly a petite brunette stuck her head out from behind Ruby. Her pixie cut framed her face beautifully, and Emma could see why Ruby was attracted to her.

“That would be me.” The woman offered Emma a hand, but Emma denied it, deciding instead to make the girl sweat it out.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t want to shake the hand that may or may not have been near questionable spots on a girl that is basically my sister.”

Ruby sent the blonde a glare overtop of Mary Margaret’s head, promising to kill Emma if she chased this girl away.

“I understand,” the girl looked down obviously hurt.

“Hey, I’m joking,” Emma amended, reaching out a hand and properly introducing herself to the brunette. “I’m Emma, I’m basically Ruby’s sister, and I know that she and you are two adults who can choose to pass the time in whatever ways they want.”

“I’m very sorry the first impression you have of me is this,” the brunette still hadn’t met her eyes, obviously uncomfortable with the situation.

“It’s fine. Rubes said she really likes you, and that’s all the first impression I need,” Emma smiled as the brunette finally looked up, relief etching itself into all of her features. “Now, Rubes, you need to hear this!” Emma practically shrieked.

* * *

 

“Shit.” Ruby breathed after Emma told her all about how the day went. “That’s great, Em. I’m really happy for you.”

“Pardon me for interrupting, but you’re going through an awful big amount of trouble for some girl Ruby said you just met. Why?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Great question, M&M-- May I call you that?” Emma asked before continuing.

“As long as you don’t refer to me as ‘the naked girl I found in bed with my sister’ I’m okay with anything,” the petite brunette laughed, causing the other brunette, who had her arms wrapped around Mary Margaret to join in.

“Duly noted!” Emma nodded her affirmative, then continued on. “So here’s the thing M&M: I have no idea how to answer your question because I have no idea why. I made a complete fool out of myself in front of her the first day. I should’ve just run away and hidden under a rock, right? Right! But I never do anything the easy way, so instead, I talked with her. She showed me a side of her that not many people get to see, judging by her reputation. She was so open, and so beautiful, and so funny, and so…. seductive? It was just instant.”

M&M smiled, “Love at first sight?”

“No.” Emma answered. “Nope. I don’t believe in that. Plus, it was thorough embarrassment at first sight, and love seconds later…. I mean-- Not love. I can’t say love when it’s been less than a week.” Emma stammered, hoping Ruby wouldn’t read into what she had just said. And just like many times before, her hopes were denied.

“Be real, Ems,” Ruby said. “It’s love. You know it, and by the sounds of it, she knows it, too, but is too afraid to admit it, much like yourself.”

“Of course she’s afraid. It’s been less than a week,” Emma responded.

Ruby shook her head and gave Emma a sad smile, “did you ever think that maybe it’s something else?”

“What?”

“You said she had a kid, right?” when Emma only nodded, still clearly confused, Ruby went on. “Did she say what happened with the father? Do you really know anything about her past work and her son?”

Then it hit her. Regina had said, “I don’t want him to have to lose someone _again_.” And holy hell, how had she ever missed that?!

“Shit, Rubes, you’re right. I never even thought of that.”

“Now you have.” M&M offered with a smile. “And now you can improve your chances with the woman.”

“Ruby, you better keep her,” Emma pointed at the newest addition to their group and smiled as she stood up and left the room.

“Plan on it,” Ruby responded as Emma laced up her shoe laces. “Where are you going, Em?”

“I have to go make a few calls and orders and such.”

“And you need your shoes for that, why?” Ruby questioned.

“I don’t.” Emma suddenly realized, not knowing why she had put them on.

Ruby moved Mary Margaret off her lap and walked over to hug Emma, chuckling the whole time. “You’re such a weirdo. Love you sis.”

Emma smiled, “Ditto.”

The brunette walked to the stairs and turned around motioning to the woman standing in the middle of the room, “I’m going to sleep, Mare. C’mon.”

 

* * *

 

The next day Regina awoke to the same two eyes staring at her.

“Good morning,” she whispered with a smile on her face.

“Mornin Momma,” he tried to whisper back, but it came out louder than expected.

“What do you want for breakfast today, Henry?”

“Momma! You know what we eat on Sudays!” he shouted, his pronunciation wrong, as expected of a five year old, and eyebrows raised as he looked in her eyes. He was right. They had a routine. Every Saturday was chocolate chip pancakes and fresh fruit. That didn’t mean Regina couldn’t play with him a little.

“Oh no, Henry. I forgot. Do you want waffles?” She asked, eyes wide in faux confusion.

“Not waffos!” Henry hollered.

“Oh, I know! You want…” she pretended to think for a moment, “French toast?”

“Yuck!”

“How about….. a visit from the tickle monster!” the elder brunette shouted the last part as she pounced, her hands ready to attack. She watched the little boy squirm and smile and giggle, and couldn’t help but laugh herself.

“NO MOMMA!” the boy shouted even louder! “Pancakes!”

Regina didn’t stop her assault, though. She tickled more and more until the boy yelled again.

“Pancakes!”

Regina slowly stopped her hands, looking at her son quizzically, “Did you say something, dear?”

“Pancakes and froot, Momma!” He while trying to catch his breath. “It’s Suday.”

“Ohhh,” the brunette nodded and pretended to look like she just solved a thousand piece puzzle. “I guess I can do that.”

Regina lifted her little boy out of bed and placed him on the ground, holding his hands as they walked down the stairs and to the kitchen together. Once he was seated safely at the table, she started making the pancakes. Before she finished, however, the bell rang.

“Who do you think it is, Hen?” she asked, putting him on her hip and walking to the door.

“Gramma?!”

“No, sweetheart. Gramma had other stuff today, so it’s not her,” she informed the boy.

Opening the door, she found it was the local delivery man.

“Miss Mills?” he asked, hoping he was at the right address.

“Yes?” Regina questioned back.

“We have a pretty big delivery for you courtesy of an anonymous shipper. Will you sign here?”

“Of course,” Regina grabbed for the pen and electronic pad. “Do you happen to know what the box contains?”

“It isn’t one box, Miss. It’s not ‘one’ anything. In fact, the order is so big I needed to bring a couple of other guys with me this morning.”

Another man walked up just that moment carrying a vase full of flowers, followed by another man, and a third. “Where do you want ‘em Miss?”

“The kitchen table is fine,” Regina motioned to the room behind her.

“I hate to say this, Miss Mills, but it’s going to take more than just a table,” all the men laughed at their joke, knowing just how many vases this woman had coming.

Twenty minutes later, the men were getting back into their delivery truck and pulling away into the street while Regina was left dumbstruck at the sight of 100 vases of flowers in front of her.

“Emma,” she mumbled, shaking her head and feebly attempting to cover the smile and blush that was bound to spread across her face if it hadn’t already.

“Momma,” Henry whispered, amazed. “There’s so many.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

“And they’re pretty, like you.”

The tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at her son, “Baby? What do you say about meeting Momma’s new friend tonight?”

“Is he nice?” the boy asked.

“ _She_ is very nice, Sweetie.” Regina corrected his use of pronouns so that she didn’t confuse the little boy.

“Will she play dinos with me?” he asked seriously.

“If you ask nicely, I’m sure she would.”

“Then what are you waitin fo’ Momma?” He giggled with his mother when she finally understood his question.

“I have no idea, Baby. No idea.”


	8. Mashed Potatoes and Parmesan

**_A/N:_ ** **_Alright, lovelies, I am so sorry I made you all wait for so long. BUT! I just want to say I loved my trip to Boston. It's a gorgeous city. Also, I made this one longer for you guys and I added super fluff (Should that be SQ's supername? I think so.). Anyways, you know the drill. Read, like (hopefully), leave a review with your thoughts/ comments, and if you think of anything in particular you'd like to see go down in this story (Besides Emma on Regina AND vice versa) PM me about it._ **

**_Love you!_ **

**_~R_ **

* * *

_The tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at her son, "Baby? What do you say about meeting Momma's new friend tonight?"_

" _Is he nice?" the boy asked._

" _She is very nice, Sweetie." Regina corrected his use of pronouns so that she didn't confuse the little boy._

" _Will she play dinos with me?" he asked seriously._

" _If you ask nicely, I'm sure she would."_

" _Then what are you waitin fo' Momma?" He giggled with his mother when she finally understood his question._

" _I have no idea, Baby. No idea."_

* * *

Regina looked at her son.  _Am I doing this too quickly? Will he hate me if things happen between Emma and I?_ She sighed. Right now was  _not_ the time for negative thinking.

Instead, she picked up her cell phone, calling the blonde in question.

After a few rings, a breathless voice came through the speaker, "Good morning, beautiful."

The brunette flushed a bright red color, which had Henry looking up at her curiously. "Good morning, Emma." She listened as the blonde tried to catch her breath on the other end of the line, her own curiosity growing, "Emma, dear, are you alright?"

"Yeah." A gasp of air. "Why?"

"You just seem to be breathing pretty heavily, that's all," the brunette answered.

"Oh.  _That._ " Emma said, realizing what her professor was hinting at, "Well, I am-" Breath. "Out running. About to-" Another. "Beat my personal best."

That brought a chuckle out of Regina. "And why did you pick up the phone, then?" she asked through her giggles.

"Because there was a beautiful woman calling me and it wouldn't help in my 'wooing' process if I ignored her call," Emma reasoned, her breath starting to come in regular intervals as she ran back up the stairs to her house and sat down on Ruby's favorite porch swing.

Regina suddenly felt shy as she whispered, "Thank you for the flowers, Emma. They're beautiful."

"They're nothing compared to you," Emma replied.

"Speaking of your so called 'wooing process,'" Regina segued, clearing her throat, "I was wondering if you still wanted to do dinner tonight?"

Emma sighed, "I'd love to, Regina, but I told M&M and Ruby that I wouldn't need the house reserved tonight and that they could hang out if they wanted. I'm really sorry, but they're in a new relationship, and I don't want to impede on their coupley time and I just-"

"Emma, dear, you're rambling," the brunette paused and listened to the blonde mumble an apology. "And if you would have let me finish, I was going to ask you to have dinner at my house. I'm no culinary major, but I do have a few tricks of my own up my sleeve."

"That's good to hear," Emma flirted before turning her tone serious. "However, I will only agree if you let me cook dinner."

"Henry and I have lived years of my cooking, and I promise you Miss Swan, my recipes are delicious, degree or not." Regina argued.

"And I believe you, Professor, but I am the one who should be wooing you. Not the other way around. Got it?"

A silence stretched between them, causing Emma to wonder if she had pushed too far and upset Regina. Before she could worry too much, though, she heard a loud sigh and pictured the professor shaking her head in defeat.

"Fine. You may cook, Emma," she relented. "That also means that  _you_ provide the ingredients. Understood?"

"Loud and clear,  _Professor_." Regina could almost feel the smirk the blonde was wearing, knowing how the title made the brunette feel.

Clearing her throat and -hopefully- her mind, Regina spoke again, "108 Mifflin Street, dear. I expect you here at whatever time that is needed for supper to be done by 8:00. Goodbye, Emma."

Emma chuckled, "I'll see you at 6:30, Reggie. This is Emma signing off!"

As the click of the phone sounded, Regina laughed.  _I'm dating a woman with the mental capacity of my son. I swear._

Henry looked up at his mother, "Who's Emma, Momma?"

"Emma is Momma's friend. You know, the one you wanted to meet?"

"Is she comin to play dinos now, Momma?" the young boy asked, bursting with joy.

He looked so happy, Regina had a hard time telling him the truth. "No, sweetheart. She's not coming now." She watched his smile fade. "She's coming tonight for dinner, though, and then I'm sure she wouldn't mind playing dinos."

"Yay!" Short brunette hair flopped as the boy jumped up and down excitedly. "Is it dinner yet?"

Regina smiled at the boy, who was clearly Daniel's son, "Baby, we just had breakfast. And what comes after breakfast on Saturdays?"

"'TOONS!"

"That's right, Henry. Go grab your blankey and get settled on the couch, okay? I'll be in to turn on the television in a minute," Regina promised as the boy skipped off towards the family room.

The older brunette grabbed her phone and smiled as she read a new text from Emma:

_Any requests from you or Henry for supper?_

_~E_

Regina peeked into the family room, seeing Henry waiting patiently at the couch. "Henry, my love?" she called, and watched him whip his head around, telling the woman she had his full attention. "What would you like for dinner?"

"'Tatoes!" the boy called back, smiling.

_It appears my son would like potatoes. I am requesting something relatively healthy to accompany those._

_~R._

Regina turned to the two plates. silverware, and skillet in the sink. Figuring she should wash them before the syrup dried, she turned on the faucet and filled the sink with warm water. Within minutes, Henry was by her side, holding a small towel so he could help dry.

Regina's phone started buzzing, but before she could reach for it, the boy picked it up. "I got it Momma. Your hands are all bubbly."

Figuring it was just her mother, Regina agreed to let him answer it. "Okay, Henry, but just this once and push this button to put it on speaker first."

"Hello again, beautiful," came the smooth voice of Emma Swan. Regina's eyes felt like they were about bulge out of her head.

"Atually," Henry stumbled over his first word, but continued, "Momma says I'm hansome. Not beautiful."

"I… uh… I'm… a… Who is this?"

The older brunette held in a laugh at the surprising turn of events that had the other woman flustered and sputtering for words.

"Henry Mills." Henry replied.

"Hey Henry… uh.. I'm Emma."

"Momma says you're gonna come and eat and play dinos tonight," Henry said excitedly. "I wanna play dinos really bad."

"Well, we'll just have to do that, won't we?" The blonde agreed with the little boy, "I really want to play dinos, too. It's been awhile, and Tony, my t-rex is kinda getting up there in age."

"My t-rex name is Danny," Henry said matter-of-factly. "It's like Daniel."

In that moment, Regina felt her heart constrict, wondering how Emma would respond. Normally kids would go for names that rhymed, or that started with the same letter, but Henry had named his Danny, as in Daniel, as in his deceased father. If Emma responded in the wrong way, Regina feared she would hurt the boy's feelings.

"Interesting name, Henry. I like it," Emma said, honestly, the reply instantly calming Regina. "Hey, Henry, is your mom around?" the blonde questioned.

"I'm right here, dear. Just finishing up the washing the skillet," she placed said skillet off to the side, on top of the drying rack, and dried her hands off so she could hold the telephone. "Say goodbye, baby," she quietly instructed Henry, who listened to her and followed her instructions right away.

Within a matter of seconds, Regina had her phone off of speaker and held to her ear. "I apologize, Emma. I thought I was my mother calling, so I let Henry answer."

"That's cool, Reggie. The kid sounds neat, and I wasn't even joking about playing dinos. I'd bring Tony, but he needs some patching up and repair before he's let out to play with the younger dinosaurs."

"Tony is real?" Regina inquired, earning a scoff from the other woman.

"Of course he is! You think I'd lie to your son?!"

"Of course not, dear. I'm just shocked."

"Well, let's move on to what I originally called for, yes?" Emma cut the topic short, figuring the brunette would start laughing at her for owning a young boy's toy.  _But what a beautiful laugh it would be._

"Yes, dear," Regina agreed. When the blonde failed to continue, she asked, "And what would that be?"

"Oh! Right!" the blonde smiled at her own distractions. "So I was just making sure of the text I got a few minutes ago. The boy wants potatoes, and you want to punish him?" She joked.

"Miss Swan, I don't recall saying anything about punishments," the other woman replied, appalled at the suggestion.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Emma laughed, clearly not sorry. "I thought you might have been punishing him when you suggested healthy food. Y'know. Maybe he broke your favorite vase or something, so you're punishing him with broccoli."

Regina rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh and possibly encourage the blonde on the other end of the line. "For your information,  _dear_ , Henry seems to enjoy broccoli. It's a favorite of his, actually."

"You know," Emma started, "I may just have to forego our dinner plans tonight."

The brunette felt her heart dropping at those words, even though she heard the apparent smile behind them.  _Leaving before she even gets here, huh?_

She cleared her throat, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice, "Leaving before you even get here, huh?"

Emma could sense something was off. Worried that she just upset the woman, she tried to finish her joke and offer a bit of comic relief, "Yeah. Don't want you to brainwash me into thinking I like broccoli, like you've done the kid."

The small laugh that came through the speaker had Emma thanking whatever God there may be for not screwing it up with this incredible woman.

"So broccoli is a yes for later?" the blonde questioned quietly.

"It would be great. I'll set the steamer out for you."

"In that case," the blonde said, "I'll have to let you go so I can start planning the rest of the meal."

"Goodbye, Emma."

"Bye," the blonde responded, but instantly decided she didn't want to hang up if she wasn't sure Regina was alright. "Wait! Reggie!" she called into the speaker.

"Yes, dear?" came the tired voice.

"Are you smiling?" the blonde asked.

Regina shook her head in confusion at the random question, but started to smirk, knowing it was just like Emma to be random. "I am now. Why?"

"You would tell me if anything was wrong, right?" She continued to question.

_She heard it. My voice gave away my insecurities, and she picked them up so easily._

"Nothing is wrong, dear," Regina reassured.

"And you're still smiling?"

"Yes, Emma," Another laugh came through. "I am still smiling only seconds after you asked me the first time."

Emma smiled herself, "Hey can you do me a favor?"

"What does it require?" The brunette asked curiously.

"Never stop smiling. It seems like an impossible feat, but it makes you even more beautiful when you do," Emma threw her thoughts out easier than ever before.

"Goodbye, Emma," again, the brunette held back a laugh, trying not to blush like a schoolgirl who just had her first kiss.

"Goodbye, gorgeous."

After she heard a  _click_  and the dial tone, Regina still stood with the phone to her ear, a girly smile plastered on her face.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, but suddenly she felt little hands pulling on her pajama pants, and looked down to meet small, brown eyes.

"Momma! Toons!" The boy demanded.

"Yes, sweetheart. Let's go watch cartoons." She grabbed the child's hand and swung him up into her arms, carrying him to the couch and setting him down on top of his blanket. Sitting down at the other end of the couch and grabbing the remote, Regina waited for the boy to climb over the beige cushions and some snuggle with her. Within moments, he was there with his blanket and his stuffed t-rex, Danny, all snuggling into Momma's side as she flipped the television to " _What's New Scooby Doo?_ "

Watching cartoons every Saturday was something Regina used to resent. Every Saturday, she would wake up to find her two favorite men sprawled out on the couch, watching Scooby Doo or whatever other cartoon happened to be on that day. One day, the brunette woman finally approached her husband about it.

" _Honestly, Daniel. Cartoons, again?" She asked._

" _Sweetheart, it's a good way to spend time with Henry. He just crawls into my lap and he seems pretty excited about Scooby, which is great y'know, cause that's my favorite, too."_

" _He's two Daniel. He's excited about everything," she argued._

" _C'mon, Regina, it's just a little TV."_

" _Just a little TV when we could actually be out spending our time with our son."_

_Daniel wrapped his arms around his upset wife and pulled her close to him, "We're still spending time together. In fact, I think him sitting in our laps or snuggling up to us is better than tossing a ball around or running around in a park. It's relaxed and it's enjoyable, and even if it's lazy, it's still family time."_

_Regina sighed, "I just don't want Henry to grow up and be addicted to television."_

" _How about you join us the next couple of weeks," Daniel offered. "Then, if you still don't feel like it's quality family time in a month or so, we'll take Henry out every weekend to whatever park you choose. Will that work?"_

" _Fine."_

But the brunette mother only got to spend one Saturday cuddling on the couch with her two favorite men because the next week she was planning a funeral. Even after only one Saturday, though. Regina knew cartoon day was going to become a tradition in the Mills' mansion, and she and her baby boy had never missed a Saturday since.

* * *

Emma came rushing into the kitchen, pulling out all the ingredients she could find and her favorite recipe book. She was flipping through the pages over and over again when she heard the front door open and close.

"Anybody home?" came the call of her best friend from the front door. "I bought groceries."

The brunette strolled into the room and Emma basically tackled her roommate.

"Oh thank God, Rubes!" she shouted in relief. "Please tell me you have chicken breasts in there."

"Yeah. They're in the bag with the olive oil," Ruby told her, eyeing her cautiously. She took in her friends sweaty and shaken state, wondering what the hell was going on. "Why do you need chicken breasts so badly, Em?"

"Long story."

"I have time. Spill." Ruby was not letting the blonde off easily.

"Do you remember how I asked Regina if she wanted to come over for dinner?" the blonde questioned, as she dug through cabinet after cabinet, pulling out ingredients and setting them on the table as quickly as she could.

"Yeah, but I thought she said no," Ruby stated, confused.

"She did," Emma nodded her head, her back still turned to the brunette in the room, "and then I told you and Mary that you could hang out here if you wanted and all, and so now you're planning on doing that, right?"

"Yup," Ruby grinned, "But we'll be  _hanging out_  up in my room, if you're catching my drift." The statement was sealed with a wink, which was typical of Ruby.

"First of all, you're such a dog," both women laughed at the true statement. "Secondly, she changed her mind."

"Who changed their mind? Mary Margaret or Regina?"

"Regina changed her mind and now I'm going to her house and feeding her and the kid, and he wants potatoes and she wants healthy, so I was thinking chicken parm with potatoes and steamed broccoli. And I have nothing to wear. And I need to cook at her house. And there's no way I'm going to-"

Ruby placed a hand on either side of her best friends shoulders, "You  _need_ to slow down and relax here, Em." She offered the advice sternly, leaving no room for arguments.

"I know, I just-"

"No, Emma. You need to calm down because Mary Margaret and I are going to help you with this crazy plan you have, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

"But Momma, I don't wanna get dwessed!" the little boy whined. "Why can't I stay in my jammies all day?"

"Henry, dear, we talked about this, remember?" Regina questioned her son as she struggled to pull a green and white striped polo over the head of her squirming son. "Momma's friend is going to be here soon, and she wants to see you all handsome."

"But Momma!" he whined again. "You said she was nice."

"She is nice, sweetheart," the older brunette reassured.

"And you says that nice people will like me no matta what, right, Momma?" he questioned.

"That's a very good point, my love," Regina answered, noticing- not for the first time- that her son was wise beyond his years. "It's true, too, but you wore those clothes all last night, and you don't want them to smell funky. Emma might think you have cooties."

"I don't have no cooties, Momma," Henry argued, his face pulled into an expression that showed just how appauling his mother's statement was.

"I know that, sweetheart, but Emma doesn't, and she said green was her favorite color!" Regina finished excitedly, hoping the last part- whether true or untrue- would convince her son to change his clothing.

"Gween's my favorite, too!" He shouted pulling his own shirt the rest of the way down, and running to the mirror to fix it himself. "So Emma likes my slippers, too?!" He half questioned, half shouted, running out the door and down the hall to gather his dinosaur slippers that would never match the nice outfit he had on.

"Henry," Regina called, "Don't run sweetheart, you don't want to fall."

"But I gotsta get my slippers, Momma!" the boy ran back with the giant green slippers tight in his grasp. "Will you put 'em on me, Momma?"

"Yes, sweetheart," she bent down and kissed his forehead as he handed her the slippers. Chuckling, she slipped one on his right foot, "You know these don't match your outfit, right, my dear boy?"

"Yes huh! Gween," Henry pointed at his shirt, "and gween," he pointed at the slippers.

Regina laughed loudly as she slipped the other dinosaur on his left foot. Her smile continued to widen as her son laughed along with her, and before she knew it, the two of them were lying on the floor in a heap, laughing and smiling at the ceiling.

Regina looked at her son as her laughs dialled down, "I love you, baby boy."

"Love you, too, Momma," he replied, leaning over and giving his mother a kiss on the forehead.

_RIIIIING!_

The brunette boy's chocolate eyes popped wide as he slapped a hand on either side of his mother's face and whispered (very loudly), "She's here, Momma."

Regina looked just as stunned as her son, "I know, baby."

"What do we do?" he asked, eyes frozen in the same position as before.

Regina would've laughed, had she not been paralyzed with fear. Henry posed a great question, what should they do now? There was no backing out, that was for sure, but the brunette found herself slightly overwhelmed with panic, and wasn't sure if she could answer the door or-

_RIIING! RIIIING!_

The brunette sat up, helping Henry up along with her. After brushing the invisible dirt off of the back of her skinny jeans and blouse, she picked up the boy and headed to the front door. Every step took her closer, and every step she wanted to back out, but it was too late for that.

She reached the front door and twisted the handle, pulling it open.

"Wow," Emma gasped. Seeing Regina in comfortable, non-teacher clothes was a sight she'd never tire of.

"Wow yourself," the professor was delightfully surprised to find Emma in a pair of tight, painted-on skinnies and a long-sleeved blue and black striped shirt. She even had her hair curled neatly and someone had given her the smokey-eye effect.

"So...Um…." Emma fumbled with her words, hoping the brunette would understand and take over this part of the conversation. Thankfully, she did.

"Emma, this is my son Henry, and Henry," she looked over at the boy in her arms, "this is Momma's friend, Emma."

Emma reached out a hand to shake the boy's, "Hi, Henry." She smiled and hoped it looked more relaxed than the exploding volcano she could feel inside of her.

When the boy didn't say anything back, Regina bounced him a little and whispered in his ear, "Where are your manners tonight, baby?"

Looking at the blonde stranger, the boy mumbled, "Hi, I'm Henry," before he blushed and buried his face in his mother's hair. "You didn't say she was pretty, Momma," he whispered so only he and the brunette woman could hear.

Emma was a ball of nerves. The kid was obviously not taking a liking to her. He was hiding and not speaking, and Emma started to wonder if this was it. She knew if Henry didn't like her, Regina would break it off. The worst part about it? Emma wouldn't blame her one bit. The blonde would understand the reasoning behind the break-up, and would not blame Regina one bit for taking care of her son before herself. In fact, Emma would admire her professor for making that choice.

Looking up when she heard small mumbles, Emma caught a smile as it broke across Regina's face at her son''s comment. Of course the boy would think Emma was pretty. Who wouldn't? She was gorgeous.

"And for that I apologize, baby boy," Regina responded, catching Emma's eyes and holding her gaze for a second, while she tried to hold in the small giggles that threatened to rupture at her son's confession. "If it makes you feel better, Henry, I think she's pretty, too," the brunette stage-whispered, making sure the blonde heard her, while tricking the young brunette in her arms into thinking he was the only one.

A smile broke out on the blonde's face, and, trying to hide it from the little boy, she turned towards the front door, "I'm just going to grab the ingredients from the bug super quick. I'll be back in a minute."

"Emma?" A voice stopped her.

"Yeah?" blonde hair flipped through the air as she turned around to face the speaker.

"The kitchen is down the hall and through the dining room if you get back before I get Henry settled in. I'll come join you as soon as he's done?" the statement was more of a question, as if the brunette was unsure of where Emma wanted her to be. To be honest, Emma wanted her by her side every minute, but she wasn't about to say that.

"Sounds great, Reggie," the blonde winked and skipped back out the door, as the boy hidden in Regina's hair pulled away and looked in his mother's eyes.

"I like her, Momma. She's nice."

"I like her too, sweetheart," the woman agreed. "Now let's go get some of your dinosaurs out so you can play while Momma and Emma make dinner together, alright?"

"DINOS?!" the boy questioned enthusiastically. "Will Emma play, too?"

"Maybe after dinner, my love," she offered, hoping that would appease the child.

"Okay," and with that, Regina set Henry down and walked behind him as he scampered away to his toys.

* * *

Outside, Emma was rummaging through her back seat while talking into her cellphone.

"Hey, Rubes!" Emma greeted enthusiastically.

"Emma?" the other woman questioned. "I thought you were on a date."

"Well, I am," the blonde explained. "It's just-"

"Hold on a second, Ems, Mary wants me to put you on speaker."

Emma listened to the beep of buttons through the cell phone speakers for a minute, before another voice joined the conversation, "Emma? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong M&M," she reassured, a smile breaking across her features. Being a kid in the system, it was rare that anyone really took care of and looked after Emma past the bare minimum. Now she had her long-time best friend, a new best friend, and a gorgeous girlfriend with an adorable son. It was really shocking how life could change.

"Well why are you calling, then, when you should be fawning all over the woman of your dreams?"

"I can't fawn over her in front of her son, for one," Emma explained. "And for two, I can't seem to find the parmesan. What bag did you put it in, Rubes?"

A loud explosion of the small brunette's laughter and a muttered "Shiiiiiiit" from Ruby signified approximately where Emma would find the parmesan.

"Ems…" Emma's long-time friend drug out the girl's name, hoping she wouldn't get too upset with her.

"Ruby Lucas, please say you're about to tell me it's in my car, but it rolled under the seat and that's why I can't find it," Emma almost begged for that to be the answer to her problems.

"I  _would_  tell you that, but.."

"Seriously, Rubes?! I tell you I'm making her chicken parm and you conveniently forget the PARMESAN? It's in the title!" Emma tried not to yell, noting that she was in the classy, high-end part of town. Regina's mansion was enough to clue her in on that.

"Well, I had it packed up for you, then I got hungry and made pizza, and…. I… y'know," Ruby explained guiltily as Mary Margaret laughed even louder in the background. "Shut it, Mare," Ruby grumbled, "This is so not funny."

"You're right, it's not." Emma agreed.

"Look, Ems. I'm really sorry, I am."

"I know, I know," Emma paused, trying to think of what she would do now that she didn't have the cheese. "I guess I'll ask Reggie if she has any."

" _Reggie?"_ the brunette on the other end of the line joined her girlfriend in a fit of giggles.

"Not now, Ruby. I'm still kind of pissed at you," the blonde warned.

"I know, and I'm sorry. If I could fix it I would." For a minute silence fell between them. Then, with trepidation Ruby asked, "Emma?"

"Yeah, Rubes?"

"I love you, sis. Now go woo your woman."

"I love you, too, Rubes." Emma pushed out through her annoyance, "Bye."

The blonde hung up the phone and turned back around towards the house, finding a stunning brunette leaning against the frame of the open doorway.

"I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind, dear."

"And miss spending time with you?" Emma questioned, bounding up to the woman and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling the brunette's body toward her own. "I would never." She leaned around the brunette and peered into the house.

"What seems to have caught your eye, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, pulling out of Emma's grasp and looking at her curiously.

"Besides you?" Regina blushed at the comment and tried to hide her elated smile. "Absolutely nothing," Emma continued. "I was just wondering where the kid was."

" _The kid_  is in his playroom, playing with his dinosaur collection; which, by the way, he wants to know if you'll play dinos with him after dinner."

Emma absentmindedly wondered if she'd ever stop smiling when around this perfect family, "Of course I would! But…" Emma smirked at the woman she wrapped tighter into her arms, "As long as he's preoccupied I think I can do this."

Emma dipped her head down and caught Regina's lips, wrapping her fingers around the brunette's torso. The brunette wove her fingers into the blonde hair and pressed her lips even closer.

"I've  _really_  wanted to do that since you opened that door," Emma whispered in her professor's ear.

Regina laughed loudly, her head falling back, "Well it's about time, Emma. I was worried you never would."


	9. Questions, Answers, Promises

**_A/N:_ ** **_So it's technically Monday where I live, but I ask that you don't hold that against me... or do. Either way, I posted this when I posted this. :)_ **

**_Leave a review/Pm me/_ ** **_love me forever_ **

**_Warning: FLUFF FOR DAYZ._ **

**_Love always,_ **

**_~R._ **

 

 

_Emma dipped her head down and caught Regina's lips, wrapping her fingers around the brunette's torso. The brunette wove her fingers into the blonde hair and pressed her lips even closer._

" _I've_ really  _wanted to do that since you opened that door," Emma whispered in her professor's ear._

_Regina laughed loudly, her head falling back, "Well it's about time, Emma. I was worried you never would."_

* * *

Emma leaned over, placing the chicken breasts into the oven and checking- again- to make sure it was set at the right temperature. She turned to face the woman who was sitting on a stool at the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow some parmesan, Reggie. It's kind of hard to make chicken parm without it," Emma smiled shyly, still embarrassed that she had to ask for the cheese.

"You're seriously sticking with  _Reggie_?" Regina scrunched her nose in adorable distaste.

Emma walked around the island and up to the woman in question. "Of course, Reggie. What else would I call you?"

"Well, let's see," the brunette pretended to think. She suddenly gasped and threw her hand up in the air, pointer finger sticking out. "I have an idea!" she exclaimed, her sarcasm clearly oozing from the tone in her voice. "You can call me…. wait for it…  _Regina._  Because that is my name."

"Why would I do that when I can properly emasculate you from your cold-hearted persona- that we both know is just a facade- and give a name that shows just how sweet and cute and adorable you can be?"

"I'll show you sweet and adorable when I refuse to give you a goodnight kiss tonight." The brunette stared into hazel eyes, challenging Emma to argue with her.

Instead, she got a small giggle and a joking response, "Is that a threat, Miss Mills?"

Narrowing her eyes and scrunching together her perfectly maintained brows, the woman answered, "It's a promise."

"Fine then," the blonde relented. "Can I at least call you 'Gina?"

"No."

"Reggie it is, then," laughter exploded from the blonde as the brunette reached out and playfully slapped at her.

"No more kisses for you."

"Oh, really?" Emma questioned, smirking. "We'll see about that."

A singular eyebrow raised up to Regina's hairline, "And what exactly does that mean, Miss Swan?"

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, Regina, but I'm kind of irresistible." The blonde pulled her shirt up a few inches and showed off her sculpted six-pack, "I mean, ladies can't seem to stay away from this bod."

Now it was Regina's turn to laugh, though it was strangled by her awe of Emma's body. Sure, she could see the woman was fit, and after this morning's phone call, she knew Emma was a runner. She didn't know, however, how attractive and well-defined Emma's muscular body was. It conjured a multitude of images to Regina's head that had her heart beating faster than it should.

Emma noticed the change in pace and rested a hand on her professor's shoulder, "Are you doing alright, Regina?"

Shaking the seductive images from her mind and shifting her posture, Regina responded, "Never better, dear. Now where were we?"

"Actually," Emma started, "I was about to take supper out of the oven if you wanted to go get Henry."

Regina stood and turned her back to the blonde, walking through the open doorway and down the hall. Emma watched her go, wondering what had been going on in the brunette's beautiful mind just minutes ago. Deciding it would be better to take care of dinner first and try to solve puzzles later, Emma removed the chicken breasts from the oven.

"Perfect," she said, just as Regina rounded the corner again, this time with a sleepy little brunette boy in her arms.

For the first time, Emma finally got a really good look at the boy. He was small for his age, with a mop of brown hair on his head. The ends of his hair flipped out slightly, just like his mother's. He also seemed to have his mother's eyes; a light brown, mocha latte color. Looking between the two Mills in front of her, it was obvious that Henry belonged to the woman cradling him in her arms.

"It seems Henry conked out while he was playing with his dinosaurs. Isn't that right, baby?" Regina consulted the child to confirm what she already knew to be the truth.

Henry yawned, then nodded.

"And are you going to bed as soon as you've eaten dinner?" his mother questioned him.

"No. Emma and I are gonna play dinos, Momma!" the energy was suddenly back in the little boy's body.

"Did you ask Emma if she wanted to play dinos?"

The boy spun in his mother's arms until he met the eyes of the pretty blonde woman, "Will you play dinos, Emma?"

Seeing the hope and excitement light up the boy's face, Emma couldn't help but tell him yes, even if she was pretty sure he'd conk out shortly after they started playing. "I'd love to, kid. Dinos are my favorite! But before we play, we have to eat everything on our plates, yeah?"

"Yeah." the boy agreed with a nod of his head.

"Do you know what it's called when you eat all the food on your plate, Henry?" Emma asked, turning her back and putting the finishing touches on the meal before turning back and dishing a small portion of potatoes on the kid's plate, and a slightly larger portion on Regina's, serving herself last.

"All done?!" Henry shouted, the lilt in his voice posing his excited sentence into a question.

"Actually," the blonde replied, placing half of a cut up chicken breast in front of the boy, "One of my moms used to tell me it was called a 'Happy Plate' because you're happy that you didn't waste a single scrap."

"What if you don't get no happy face?" the miniature brunette questioned.

"That's a story for a different time, kid." Emma smiled, trying to shrug off what would happen if you didn't get a happy plate. She definitely wasn't going to explain to a five-year-old the dark sides of foster care, especially not in front of his mother.

Regina saw the darkened look in Emma's eyes and made a mental note to question her about the "unhappy plate" later. For now, though, they'd stick to happier subjects, like how great the food was tasting.

"This is wonderful, Emma," Regina praised, moaning her approval of the dish.

Sensing no lies in the woman's words, and trying to hide the sudden blush of her skin, Emma returned a compliment, "It really would be nothing without you, Regina. Chicken Parmesan without the parmesan isn't really that great, y'know?"

"I'm sure Henry would love it either way," the older brunette stated, gesturing across the table.

Emma turned her attention away from the gorgeous grin Regina was sporting, and looked where the woman's hand was now pointing. There she found a small boy with brunette hair, mocha eyes, and sauce and cheese spread all over his smiling face.

The boy didn't seem to notice the two women staring, too content to keep eating his food, as he was really shooting for that happy plate Emma had told him about. He would've kept going and going, too, if the blonde woman hadn't broken out into a cacophony of laughter, spurring her date to do the same. The little boy looked up, confused, but joined in minutes later.

"He has no idea what he's laughing at," Emma whispered to her date between giggles.

"You're right, but at least he sees the humor," Regina agreed. Then, turning to her son, "Do you like your dinner, baby?"

"Yup!" He popped his lips at the end, sending a small splatter of sauce in the direction of his mother. "But it would be cooler as dinos."

Both women laughed at the kid's obsession, but it was only Emma who answered, "I'll keep that in mind next time, okay, bud?"

"YAY!"

* * *

The rest of dinner passed in relative silence. It wasn't a strange silence, but more of a content one. Emma stealing long glances at Regina, and Regina steal them back. Blushes passing to and fro between the two women. Occasionally, there'd be hums from Henry, or loud laughs when the boy did something incredibly cute.

As he was finishing up, Henry picked up his plate and licked it clean.

"HENRY MILLS!" his mother scolded, appalled. "I've taught you better manners than that, especially with company around. What do you say?"

"But Momma, I was making a happy plate," the boy argued.

"Happy plate or no happy plate, what do you say to Emma?" Regina questioned again.

"Thank you for supper, Emma."

"And?" His mother prodded, knowing he was leaving out the most important part after his lack of manners.

"Lo siento," the boy said, dropping his head.

As Henry's head dropped, so did Emma's mouth. The kid knew Spanish? Did that mean Regina…. _Holy hell, she'll be the death of me._

The brunette woman in question reached across the table and tapped the bottom of Emma's chin, "Better close that before you catch any flies, Miss Swan."

"Wow. I just mean- wow." Emma turned to Henry, "You speak Spanish?"

"Sí," the boy smiled proudly.

Emma turned back to Regina, "So you speak Spanish as well?"

"Sí, mi bella," Regina winked and stood from the table, grabbing the dirty plates and silverware as she did so. She slowly sauntered to the kitchen door, and turned around just in time to see Emma staring at her, once again slack-jawed. "Flies, my dear. Remember the flies."  
Emma smiled and sat back into her chair, whistling in appreciation. Every second she found out more and more about this amazing woman she was now dating.

_I am the luckiest person in the universe. She is a perfect mother, she speaks foreign languages, she-_

A small voice broke off the blonde's thoughts, "Can we go play dinos now, or…."

"Yeah, kid. Let's go." Emma moved to the small boy and helped him down from his chair onto the hardwood floor. You go in the playroom and get everything out, okay? I have to do something real quick."

"Okie dokie, Emma," the kid took off down the hallway, a giant bundle of enthusiasm and energy.

Emma watched until he was safely in what she assumed to be the playroom. Then, tiptoeing to create the least amount of sound possible, the blonde snuck through the kitchen door and behind the brunette woman who had occupied her thoughts every moment of the day.

Quickly, Emma wrapped two arms around the woman, not missing the squeak of surprise that escaped her captive. Then, ever so softly, Emma ran her hands up the brunette's sides and kissed her cheek.

"You're perfect, Regina."

Then, just as quickly as she came, the blonde left, leaving not only herself, but the woman currently standing in the middle of the kitchen, hands dripping with sudsy water, with a warm, giddy feeling bubbling inside them.

_She thinks I'm perfect. She is….. amazing._

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the dishes were dried, the counter cleaned, and the stovetop scrubbed. Regina slipped herself through the door of the kitchen and walked down the hallway. Turning the corner, she noticed her son was sitting in Emma's lap and couldn't help the smile that upturned on her face.

The blonde in question turned her upper body ever-so-slighly to catch the intruder's eye. She place a finger over her lips and mouthed 'Shh.'

That's when Regina saw it. Henry was pressed back against Emma's chest, curled up into a small ball, cradling his favorite stuffed dinosaur in his hands.

"He conked out about five minutes in," Emma whispered. "I wasn't sure what you wanted me to do with him, so I let him sleep."

"I've got him from here, thank you," Regina leaned down, taking her son in her arms.

"Momma?" He questioned, stirring slightly.

"Shhh, baby boy. Momma's right here," she soothed. "I'm going to put you to bed, alright?"

"But, but… dinos with Emma," the boy mumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Emma stood and walked towards mother and son. "How bout we play next time. Is that alright, kiddo?"

"But-" he protested again.

"Pinky promise," Emma offered up her smallest finger, linking it with Henry's. "Night, bud."

"Nighty night."

Emma watched as mother and son left, the former cradling the latter in her arms. It was beautiful, really, this side of Regina. It was so different from the Evil Queen persona that was thrown off at school. This side of the woman made her more real. Loving, adorable, and real.

Emma wasn't sure what time it was or how many minutes had passed when Regina descended the stairs again, but she reached out her arms and took the brunette into them, not really caring about the time at all. She pulled the woman close to her chest and slowly started moving them across the hardwood floor. Regina sighed in contentment while they swayed together, and giggled when Emma took the opportunity to spin the brunette.

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes as the blonde pulled her closer again, and found herself drowning in hazel. She leaned up on her tiptoes, catching Emma's mouth in a soft kiss, and smiling at the blonde's hum of approval.

"I think I'm going to go get us something to drink," Regina offered.

"Don't leave," Emma joked, pulling the brunette back to her. "I've finally gotten you right where I want you."

The professor turned around and swatted at the blonde's chest, "Let me go, Miss Swan, and I'll promise to come back."

"Fine, but you better come back, young lady, or I'll have to come after you."

Snickering, the brunette retreated from the room, only to return a few minutes later, two glasses of red wine and a bottle balanced in her grasp.

"Trying to weaken me up before taking advantage of me, professor?" the blonde joked, taking a sip of her wine. She barely caught the wince of said professor over the top of her glass, but paused when she did. "Shit, Regina. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I know." Regina sighed, "I just. I don't want you to feel like you  _have_  to keep seeing me to get a good grade or something."

"What?!" Emma asked, borderline outraged at the suggestion.

"I'm not saying that is something you'd do, dear," Regina soothed the blonde's mind. "I just don't want you to feel trapped. I promise you that I would never use my professional life to get back at people for personal reasons. I'm not that kind of woman."

"I never thought you to be." Emma reached across the space between them and grasped Regina's hand, pulling it up to her lips before bringing the woman to sit next to her on the leather couch.

"That being said," Regina smirked. "I also will not mark grades you don't deserve, even if you start warming my bed at night."

"I would never expect it," Emma rethought her words. "The marks, I mean. I do hope that at some point I can warm your bed. Maybe more than that. I'd rather not be just a booty call, though I'm sure you're fantastic at booty calls. Or anything in the bedroom, for that matter and-" Emma was cut off by soft plump lips.

"You were rambling, again," the professor giggled. "I'm glad, though, that I'm not the only person who has put thought into this, and, maybe it will appease your mind to know this: I don't do booty calls."

Emma looked straight into the brunette's eyes, "Honestly, Regina, all I've ever done are booty calls and one night stands." She watched the professor tense. " _But,_ I want so much more than that from you. If you're willing to give it. I don't mean today. I don't mean next week. I mean whenever you're ready- if ever- I'll be here."

Tears started to form in Regina's eyes. She was not used to such open honesty, not since Daniel had passed. And here it was, being presented to her in a whole nother package. Some people weren't even lucky enough to find happiness like this once in their lives, and here was Regina, being presented with it a second time.

A soft hand reached up and wiped away her tears, "Even we you cry, you manage to be stunning. The only problem is," Emma turned the brunette's head towards her, kissing away what was left of the tears, "I never want to see you cry again. Not sad tears."

Regina smiled up at the woman, then turned to lean into her chest. In less than a blink, she felt strong arms wrapping around her shoulders. When the body moved away, Regina's face fell, but her worries were soon assuaged by a hand gently tugging on her arm.

"Lay down with me," Emma asked quietly, waiting as Regina obeyed. "Ask me anything you want. Anything, and I'll answer honestly."

Regina wrapped her arms around a petite waist as two wrapped around her own. She stared into Emma's eyes, contemplating where to start. She thought about the short time that she had known Emma, and picked for any question that would come to mind.

Finally she decided, what better way to start than at the beginning.

"Were you always in foster care?" She questioned.

Emma winced, clearly not liking having to talk about that time. "Yeah. I guess I was left on the side of some road as a kid. All the families that took me in ended up sending me back to the home. I hopped around a lot, didn't really have any material possessions, except the blanket I was found wrapped up in. I still have it."

"If you don't know your parents, how do you know your last name?" the brunette was slightly hung up on this one.

"What? Swan?" Emma questioned with a smile, "That's not my birth parents' last name. Remember how I said 'Miss Swan' reminds me of a mom I had once?" she questioned back.

"Yes."

"Well, that's just it. When I was young I had stayed with a family for awhile and the name stuck, kind of." Emma explained.

"If the name stuck, why didn't the family stick?" Regina wondered aloud.

"Well, the mom got pregnant and they realized they could have a real family of their own without some little reject child."

Regina stretched out a hand and placed it on Emma's face. "You are not a reject," the brunette said, boring her eyes into Emma's. "Anyone who gave you up missed out on so much."

The blonde smiled gratefully, placing her hand on top of the other woman's, "Next question," she prompted.

Deciding to drop the topic of bad times, Regina smiled as she thought of her next question, "Why so many flowers."

Emma matched her smile, stroking the brunette's hair, "I was trying to find something to compare to your beauty, so I kept buying and buying, but I realized after a few thousand that none could ever compare. It was too late to send them back, and I really did think you'd enjoy the scent and color it adds to everything, so I thought I'd keep it."

"You're wonderful, Emma."

"You're too good for me, Regina."

The brunette slid her hand back into the blonde's hair and pulled her into a sweet, serene kiss.

When she pulled away she looked straight into hazel orbs, "You deserve the best, Emma. You do."

"And I've found it."

Regina slid her head down onto the blonde's chest and snuggled in. She could get used to being held, being protected, being loved again.


	10. All Night Long

**_ A/n: _ ** **_Hey lovers. It's been awhile, eh? No longer than last time, I guess. Well, just a heads up, I wrote this chapter for cuteness, cuteness, and... sauciness? Anyways, there's an open-ended scene where I'll let your minds make up the rest. Hint: I'm letting your minds ROAM._ **

**_Stay Golden, Folks_ **

**_~R._ **

 

 

_When she pulled away she looked straight into hazel orbs, "You deserve the best, Emma. You do."_

" _And I've found it."_

_Regina slid her head down onto the blonde's chest and snuggled in. She could get used to being held, being protected, being loved again._

* * *

Emma stared up at the ceiling, letting her mind run rampant. She had so much to think about. The night went perfectly, though it how it went was not as Emma had planned. After the initial panic and embarrassment that was the missing parmesan cheese, everything ran smoothly. Regina loaned her what she needed to finish making dinner, the Mills family actually enjoyed the food (though Henry did mention something about it being shaped like a dinosaur next time), and now she was lying on the most comfortable couch in the entire world, holding one of the most spectacular women of the entire world.

She looked down at said woman and took in her features. If Regina was gorgeous when awake, there was something more to be said when the woman was sleeping peacefully. The worry, the stress, it had all left her, leaving a young, faintly smiling, beautiful woman in it's wake. Emma frowned, wondering what was always tugging at Regina's mind; what horror stories she must have lived and relived, to have such high walls built around her, never planning on letting anyone in.

 _But she let me in,_  Emma thought,  _sort of. She let me meet her wonderful kid that she obviously loves and would protect above all else. She let me into her house. She let me into her workplace. She'll let me into her past when she's ready._

The blonde smiled again. She was right. The brunette would let her in once she realized Emma wasn't planning on going anywhere. At some point, Regina would see how Emma truly felt, and would let her in. Completely.

The blonde was snapped out of her happy thoughts by the sound of small feet pitter-pattering on the hardwood floor and small voice whispering, "Momma?"

Emma unraveled herself from the brunette woman in her arms and stood up, her legs wobbly from inactivity. Nonetheless, she made it around the couch without falling, and crouched down to be at eye level with the child.

"Hey, Henry," she greeted with a smile, then noticed the off look on his face. It was almost as if he was scared, maybe even embarrassed. "What's wrong, buddy?" The blonde asked, placing a comforting arm on his shoulder.

Before she knew it, a small mass hurtled into her, almost sending her spiralling backwards, and tiny arms wrapped around her neck. She heard sniffling in her ears.

"Henry, bud," she prompted, "I can't fix whatever's wrong if you don't tell me about it."

"There's… There's monstas unda my bed," he whispered, trying not to cry. "And I can't sleep with 'em there."

Emma pulled back and looked at the boy, stifling the yawn that threatened to emerge from her mouth, "How 'bout I go slay 'em for ya? Can you sleep then?"

The boy shook his head, pouting, "I just wanna sleep in Momma's bed tanight."

The blonde sat back on her heels, wondering how she was going to make that possible. There was no way she would deny the boy his mother. It wasn't her place to make that decision, and- Emma thought back to her nights in the system when she feared the monsters her foster siblings tormented her with stories of- a mother's protection was just the thing to help a kid sleep at night.

"Alright," Emma finally responded. "Will you help me get Momma to her room?"

The little boy pulled back and looked at the blonde woman. "You want me to wake her up?" he questioned, a devious smile starting to take place of his earlier frown.

"No," Emma wagged a finger at him, but couldn't help laughing at the boy. He obviously had some childish form of torture that he liked to use to wake up his mother. "You're gonna show me where Momma's room is, and I'm going to carry her up there."

The boy pouted again, "So I can't ticka her awake?"

"Not tonight, kid," She smiled at his frown. "Maybe if you wake up before her tomorrow," she offered.

"Okay!"

"But you're going to sleep extra well tonight because you're in Momma's bed, right?" Emma reminded him of why he was going to be in Regina's room in the first place, seeing that the boy seemed to take a little too much glee in her suggestion.

"Sí," the boy nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, then kid," the blonde turned around to study the older woman's position. The brunette had rolled herself onto her back, curling into the back of the couch. She had her knees slightly bent, which would help with what Emma was about to do.

The blonde took light, cautious steps over to the sleeping brunette and bent down. She didn't want Regina waking up when she had been sleeping so peacefully.

Bending down, Emma gently grabbed one of Regina's arms and slipped it around her shoulder. Then she slid her own under the sleeping woman's back. Emma's other arm wrapped under the brunette's legs, and on the count of three, Emma lifted.

Cradling Regina to her chest, Emma looked down and caught the little boy's eyes, "Lead the way, kid." Then, remembering how Henry's footsteps on the stairs had woken her up, she added, "Quietly."

Henry nodded and started tiptoeing towards the staircase. Once he got there, he starting going faster up steps and walked off into one of the bedrooms. Emma tried following, but couldn't quite keep up with the child without the fear of waking the woman in her arms. Then she heard it.

"Emma?" a sleep laden voice questioned.

She looked down at the woman who had unconsciously curled even more into her chest.

"What're you doing?"

The blonde smiled at the sleepy mumbles coming from the woman, "Shhh… Everything's alright, Reggie."

"But-"

"Go back to sleep," Emma ordered quietly.

That was all it took. The brunette snuggled more into Emma's arms and closed her eyes again. Emma smiled at how right it all felt. Holding Regina like this, bridal style…  _maybe someday,_  she thought.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she looked around for the little boy with the mop of brown hair sticking out everywhere from his fitful sleep. Seeing him nowhere, she walked to the closest and only open door, figuring that was where he was. Stepping inside, she finally saw his little form standing on the bed. She walked to the side of the California King mattress and laid down the woman in her arms.

"Okay, kid," she whispered, "Can you go find me a piece of paper and pen?"

Henry sat down on the bed before hopping to the floor, never answering the blonde woman's question. He walked to the table next to the bed and opened the drawer.

"Henry, you shouldn't go through your mother's stuff like that," Emma warned.

"But it's where Momma keeps the paper pad," he defended, bringing a small rectangular pad of papers and a black ink pen out of the nightstand. He handed both to the blonde, who set both down next to the brunette's alarm clock.

"Okay, Hen, does Momma sleep on top of covers or under 'em?"

"Unda 'em," he answered, "so she can snugga with me."

"Alrighty, then," Emma huffed, leaning back down to the woman. "When I pick her up, you move the covers, alright, kid?"

Henry nodded and did as he was told. Once his mother was tucked in, he scrambled around the other side of the bed and snuggled up to her, as Emma turned back to the pad of papers and pen.

She thought for a moment on what to say, but then just put what came to mind. Hoping it would make Regina smile the next morning, she set the pad of papers back down next to the clock and turned around.

The sight before her was adorable, to say the least. Regina was sprawled out on her back, while her son had his arm wrapped around her middle and his head resting on her chest. Both had small, lazy smiles across their faces, obvious signs that they were peaceful.

Emma reached in her pocket and grabbed her cell phone. Exiting out of the missed text messages, she opened her camera and snapped a photo of the two. Then she leaned down and placed a light kiss on the brunette woman's brow.

"Goodnight," she whispered quietly, tiptoeing out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She slipped her boots and coat on and snuck out the door, making sure to lock the handle before she stepped out.

She walked to her car and sat in it, a goofy smile crossing her features, and a feeling of inexplicable joy in her heart.

"Best. Night. Ever." She said to the darkness before turning on her car and heading back to her apartment.

* * *

When she finally got home, she thanked the heavens Ruby was asleep. She did not thank the heavens, though, that Ruby was asleep on the couch, naked, and wrapped around a smaller, and also very much naked brunette that Emma assumed was Mary Margaret.

"Gross," the blonde whined to no one in particular. "Now we have to burn the couch…. I really liked that couch."

Whining and naked people set aside, Emma was exhausted. She trudged to her bedroom door and swung it open, flinging herself onto the bed. Once she was there, though, all thoughts of sleep left her mind, replaced by giddiness and thoughts of Regina. The night truly had gone great, and though Emma wouldn't have minded spending the whole night wrapped around Regina, she was content with how it ended.

Rolling over, Emma squeezed her pillow to her chest. She looked at her clock. 2AM. Office hours stated at eleven on Sundays, which meant nine hours until Emma got to see that gorgeous face again. Maybe she could wait that long.

* * *

"Momma," a small voice whispered in her ear. "Momma get up!"

Regina rolled over and hugged her pillow tighter to her. "Shhh…" She mumbled to the intruder.

"Momma!" the little voice shouted, more urgent this time. "Get up! The ticka monsta's comin!"

And just like that, the older brunette felt little hands on her, tickling her everywhere. Oh, how she wished Daniel had never taught Henry about the tickle monster because, even at such a young age, the smart little boy had caught on, and now used it against Regina whenever he could.

The brunette jumped as shock ran through her body, falling off the edge of the bed and onto the floor.

She heard a little gasp of shock from above, and finally opened her eyes to meet a two small brown ones. Her son was lying on his stomach, eyes peeked over the edge of the bed as he stared at his fallen momma.

"Momma?" he questioned quietly.

"Yes?" she whispered back, finally managing to catch the breath that had been forced out of her upon impact.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, dear, just a bit shocked," she answered honestly. She was shocked. How had she ended up in her room with her son? She was more than positive she had fallen asleep on the couch with Emma.

...Emma.

Then she remembered the stairs, and the covers, and… but that was a dream, right?

"Henry," she inquired, "did Momma walk herself upstairs last night?"

"Nope," the boy shook his head.

"Then how did Momma get into bed?"

"Emma," he answered, like it was obvious. "She lifted you up and carried you all the way here."

"Did she?" Regina asked, trying to confirm, again, that it wasn't just a dream.

At the nod of the little boy, Regina smiled. She picked herself off the floor and looked at her alarm clock for the time. 9AM. She had two hours to get ready and head to her office.

She began to turn around when she noticed the note. Leaning down, she grabbed it off the nightstand and began to read.

_Reggie-_

_Tonight was wonderful. I had such a great time with you and the kid. Your house… well, mansion… is beautiful. Not as beautiful as you, though._

Regina blushed at the compliment.

_Anyways, I thought maybe I should leave a note because you might be slightly confused when you wake up. Henry came downstairs last night, afraid of some monsters under his bed. He wanted to sleep with his Momma, so I helped you up the stairs and tucked you both in._

_I also now have the most adorable picture in the world that I can use as blackmail to ruin your evil reputation._

_~E._

_P.S.- All this hard work and I never got a goodnight kiss. Can we make up for that during office hours? ;)_

Regina laughed at how the letter ended and picked up her phone. Opening a new text, she addressed it to Emma and smiled at her own humor.

_When you make suggestions like that, you sound like a horny teenager, dear._

_~R._

The brunette turned to her son. "Is grandma here yet, Henry?" she queried.

"Yup! She's makin breafast."

"How about you go down there and help her while Momma gets ready," Regina suggested with a smile.

The boy stood up on the bed and smiled at his mother, "Okay, but I need my bye-byes first."

Regina grinned. He wanted his bye-byes, something he almost never forgot to ask for, and she never forgot to give. She walked over to the boy who was now her height as he stood on the bed.

"You want your bye-byes?" She asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Duh, Momma! I always want my bye-byes."

"But I'm not going anywhere right now, sweetheart," she explained.

"But I'm not gonna see you until you're done with the showa and that takes a long time, so I want my bye-byes," the young brunette said, a pout forming on his face.

"Only if you turn that frown upside down, young man," Regina ordered, a faux stern tone playing in her voice.

Henry grinned widely in response, causing the brunette to wrap her son in her arms and swing him around in a circle until she stood him back up on the bed.

"Goodbye, my sweet boy," she said, kissing him on the nose and squeezing him one last time. "I'll see you when I'm done with my shower, alright?"

"Ahright."

The boy let his mother life him off the bed and set him on the floor. One more peck to the crown of his head, and Henry was off, rushing out of the room and down the stairs.

"No running on the stairs, Henry Mills," both his mother and grandmother called out at the same time.

After hearing the child huff in annoyance,the brunette mother chuckled. Henry reminded her so much of herself at that young age; always wanting to go somewhere, to do something, and always being slowed down by the adults in their lives. It seemed so unfair, but as she grew, she realized they were all right. There was no need to rush everything when you had the rest of your life.

She was rushing with Emma, though, wasn't she? It hadn't yet been a week and she was letting the blonde into her home, letting her meet her son. That was rushing, wasn't it?

So why didn't it feel that way. Why did it feel so- dare she say-  _normal_? Why did it not feel wrong to be doing something she knows is considered immoral?

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, Regina retreated into the bathroom, closing an . The last thing she needed was a certain little boy running in to tell his momma something and leaving scarred for life.

She shed yesterday's clothes slowly, careful to separate them into the right hamper. First went her blouse, now crumpled and wrinkled from sleep. Next, her skinny jeans, which took a few minutes to try to wriggle out of. She reached over and started the shower, adjusting the temperature ever so slightly before peeling off her undergarments.

Checking the temperature one last time, the woman stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down onto her. The heat surrounding her body reminded her of the warm body that held her the night before as she and Emma spoke. It made her thing of the strong arms that carried her to her bed.

_Those arms…That strength._

Her hands roamed with her thoughts.

* * *

The sound of vibration against wood awoke the blonde. Growling, she leaned blindly smacked her hand around on the nightstand. If only she could get the noise to stop.

"I'm trying to sleep, phone," She mumbled groggily, finally reaching the offending device.

She held the phone in front of her face, squinting at the message. Finally, realizing she wouldn't be able to read it, the blonde turned fully towards her nightstand and opened the top drawer. After digging around for what seemed like hours, the blonde snatched what she had been looking for, and placed the black, thick-rimmed glasses on her face.

Now that she was able to read, she noticed the text was from Regina.

 _Reggie!_ The blonde exclaimed internally, joy filling her every being.

Emma never knew why people always talked about "good morning" texts. She never understood the significance and had to force herself not to laugh when the girls in her school gossiped and blushed over a silly text that they woke up to. Now she understood. She hadn't even opened the text yet, and she was already giddy about what it could possibly say.

When she finally did open the text, she laughed. Loudly.

_When you make suggestions like that, you sound like a horny teenager, dear._

_~R._

_That's_ what she got. A lovely dinner, an amazing nap in snuggly arms, and room service (quite literally), and all she got was  _horny teenager?_

So she may be right, Emma may be thinking the thoughts of a horny teenager in the company of the brunette, but what else did Regina expect? She was gorgeous and she liked Emma back and… and..

 _And she's more than just a piece of meat_ , Emma reminded herself.  _She's sexy, she's flawless, but she also has a brain to match._ Emma looked back down at the text message, rereading it. She looked over the screen and read the time. Yes, the brunette was sexy, flawless, and a genius... _And she's going to kill me for being late._

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

Emma jumped from the bed and towards the closet, grabbing the first articles of clothing she could find. She slipped them on as quickly as she could before jumping onto the bed and reaching across it to grab her favorite pair of boots. As soon as they were in the blonde's hands, she slammed her feet into them and ran down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, the blonde sprinted to the door, passing, again, her naked roommate and equally as naked girlfriend.

"Honestly," Emma complained, loudly enough to wake her best friend. "Would it kill you two to put on some freaking clothes!"

"Sorry, babe." the response was lost in the slamming of the door as the blonde ran down more stairs in her attempt to reach the ground floor and get outside. She couldn't believe she had slept so late. Office hours started at eleven, which meant she had approximately seven minutes to make it across town and to the campus.

"Fuck," she hissed under her breath, taking off in a dead sprint. Maybe her early morning workouts would finally pay off.

* * *

**Thirty minutes later, the blonde stood outside the administrative office with two cups of coffee and a sweat-soaked white tanktop. She looked down at herself, hoping she looked somewhat presentable.**

She didn't.

 _Maybe,_ she mused,  _the coffee will make it all better._

She jogged up the remaining stairs, hoping not to spill any of the coffee on herself. When she reached the top, she pushed open the heavy wooden doors and hurried her way down the hall to the door marked  _Ms. Mills, Administrator._

She nudged the door open with her hip and smiled apologetically at the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Honey, I'm hooooome," she joked, but quickly shut herself up when she realized the brunette was not laughing. In fact, if Emma was correct, the brunette seemed to be upset. "Regina?" She questioned.

The brunette only cleared her throat.

"I brought coffee," the blonde tried to smile again, setting the cup down in front of the professor.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," the tense voice cued to Emma that something was wrong. Something had changed since last night.

"Miss Swan?" the blonde questioned. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, yes, Miss Swan. You missed something," the brunette's stoney face turned into a bright smile as she stood up and strutted towards the blonde. "You missed something, indeed."

Before Emma could blink, she had one olive-skinned arm wrapped around her waist and another around her neck. Two plush lips collided with hers, leaving the blonde shocked. The painted red lips moved against hers, and no matter how confused Emma was in that moment, she still wasn't stupid. She moved her mouth with the one pressing against it.

She felt a tongue caressing the crevice between her top and bottom lip. Opening her mouth to grant entrance, the blonde heard a moan of satisfaction. She wasn't sure which one of them it came from, but it was soon followed by that of the other, and a hand slipping lower and lower until it gripped her ass. She hears another moan, and this time she knew it was her.

When the two broke apart it was only for air.

"That was…" the blonde trailed off, not able to finish her sentence.

"What I wanted to do before you left last night," the brunette smirked at the blonde's look of shock. "I wanted you to have  _amazing_  fantasies… I mean dreams," she corrected herself. "Of me, of course. All. Night. Long."

"Well, then, since I didn't get the dreams," the blonde leaned in for another kiss, only to be met with the brunette's hand, effectively blocking her lips.

Smudging her lips against the intruding hand, Emma mumbled, "What's this?"

"This, my dear," Regina moved the hand and smiled back at the blonde, "Is your punishment. You're almost forty-five minutes late."

Emma pulled the brunette tight against her body and groaned into the brunette's shoulder, "And what a cruel punishment it is."


	11. Shut Up

_** A/N: ** _ _**Ayyyyyy... So it's technically Monday again, but we'll pretend it's still Sunday because I have the power and authority to do that. Also, in some parts of the country, it still is Sunday, so... To Shiphappens: It's 1:11 here in Iowa. I'm sorry I failed you. To Crazyheart101: Hey girl :) To everyone else: Let's get to reading and reviewing, yes?! YES!** _

_**(I get weird and oddly excited over the small stuff when I'm tired.)** _

_**LET'S GET TO IT!** _

_**~R** _

 

_Smudging her lips against the intruding hand, Emma mumbled, "What's this?"_

" _This, my dear," Regina moved the hand and smiled back at the blonde, "Is your punishment. You're almost forty-five minutes late."_

_Emma pulled the brunette tight against her body and groaned into the brunette's shoulder, "And what a cruel punishment it is."_

* * *

The blonde looked down at the stack of papers in front of her. She sighed- loudly- and looked over at the brunette sitting behind her huge mahogany desk. It was unfair how quickly Regina's pile was diminishing, while Emma's pile seemed to get bigger- or stay the same size at least.

The blonde sighed again, hoping to grab the brunette's attention. When brown eyes didn't look up to meet very bored hazel, the blonde stood and trekked her way across the room. She snuck up behind the brunette's chair and leaned down close, letting her breath wash over the professor's neck.

"What's your secret?" Emma questioned in a whisper.

"What secret, dear?" Regina let her body sink into the chair, squeezing her thighs together, and trying to not whimper at the warm air caressing her neck, and the voice whispering in her ear. Her mind briefly flashed to the shower she had taken that morning.

* * *

 _Checking the temperature one last time, the woman stepped into the shower and let the water cascade down onto her. The heat surrounding her body reminded her of the warm body that held her the night before as she and Emma spoke. It made her think of the strong arms that carried her to her bed_.

Those arms…That strength… Emma.

_She remembered how it felt to be surrounded by that muscular, yet feminine and sexy physique the blonde woman had. It was like heaven._

_The brunette slipped her hands down the front of her body, missing all the spots she wanted so badly to touch. The woman had always been a tease in intimate moments, even to herself._

_When she reached the apex of her thighs, the woman moved her arms upwards. Again, skipping all sensitive spots, until her soft hands had made it back up to her neck. During the next journey of warm hands over smooth, wet, olive skin, the brunette allowed herself to gently squeeze and massage her breasts. A small moan escaped her plump lips as she started to tease her own nipples, flicking and pinching the nubs._

_After minutes of torture, the brunette's hands went opposite directions, one traveling upwards, the other south towards her awaiting heat._

_She slipped one manicured hand into her hair, grabbing a fistfull and giving it a light tug, holding securely to the brunette locks, as the other parted her folds. Her fingers slid carefully through, and the brunette wasted no time before shoving two digits into herself._

" _Emma…" she moaned lightly, not able to stop herself._

_In the back of her mind, a small voice was shouting how wrong this was. She should stop, she barely knew the blonde that was causing her this much want and need. But how could it be so wrong when thinking of Emma touching her felt so right?_

" _Emma,' She moaned again, moving her fingers at a faster rate, tugging harder on her fistfull of hair, "take me."_

* * *

"Regiiiiiinnaaaa,"the blonde was still whispering in her ear, this time dragging out the brunette's name, trying to regain her attention. "I asked you a question, professor."

The professor snapped back into reality with a small jump. She pressed her thighs together even tighter, the flashback paired with Emma's use of her job title doing nothing to help her current situation.  _Damn that idiotic blonde for being so….idiotic...ly sexy._

Trying to cover up her day dreaming, though she knew it would've been all too obvious to the blonde, the brunette hummed and spoke, "You'll have to repeat, dear, I don't think I heard you. After all, you were whispering."

The blonde chuckled in her ear and planted a tiny kiss on the side of the brunette's neck, "We both know damn well it wasn't my volume that distracted you."

"You know nothing, Miss Swan," the brunette replied, trying to keep the breathiness out of her voice… but  _damn_ , that woman, and  _damn_ , her lips. The brunette pushed it all aside with a, "Please, Miss Swan, ask the damn question so we can move on."

"Jeesh," the blonde let out a big breath, not missing the brunette's shudder. "Who pissed in your cheerios?"

Regina turned to the woman behind her, shock written all over her face, "Is this really your important question, Miss Swan, because I-"

The professor was stopped by Emma's laughter, wondering what in the hell the blonde found so amusing. Was this some sort of game Emma was playing? Because it wasn't funny. She didn't have time to sit around and joke about urinating in sugary breakfast foods.

"Miss Swan," the professor warned.

"Yeah, yeah, Reggie. Give me a minute," Emma couldn't help the laughter that rolled out of her in droves.

"Miss Swan, some of us have work to do."

"That was my point, Reggie."

Regina stared up at the blonde, confusion etched in her features, "What was your point?"

"My question," Emma explained, "Was 'how do you do it?' Referring to completing so much work in such a small time. It's like you cut your pile in half, and mine grew."

The professor listened to the blonde whine until she was finished. Then she reached up two hands, placing one on the Emma's neck, and tangling the other in the student's long blonde locks.

Regina pulled the woman into her, placing her lips on the shell of her ear, "You want to know my secret, dear?" The seductive Latina felt Emma's head nod through her hold on the girl's hair. "Well, I-" she paused, and blew a warm breath out over Emma's ear. "I-" another pause. "I focus on my task until it's completed."

Regina let go of the blonde a swiveled her chair back into it's correct position. Now facing the desk, she reached up to the stack of files next to her and grabbed the one on the top. She smirked, just knowing how the blonde's face would look right now: slack jawed, covered with a light blush at the arousal the brunette had caused, maybe even an impressed smirk would grace the thin, pink lips.

"Come, now, dear. We have have work to do," Regina said, a smirk playing across her own lips.

"Tease," the blonde huffed, "my girlfriend is a tease."

This time it was Regina's turn to be shocked, "Girlfriend?"

The blonde turned to face her, "Yes, Reggie. You're my girlfriend. I thought you knew this."

"I guess… I just…" the brunette stumbled over her words. "I guess that would be what we are."

"Trust me," the blonde waltzed back over to the wooden desk, "I wouldn't go through all this trouble for no one, Regina Mills. Only someone special."

Emma leaned over the desk and lightly kissed the shocked woman on the lips.

"Girlfriend…" Regina drawled, as soon as they split apart. "I like it."

The blonde smiled and started at the woman sitting in front of her, "Good. Because I like you, and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"You like me, huh?" Regina interrogated.

"Yup," the blonde smiled and winked at her brunette counterpart.

"I guess I'll have to think up alternative forms of punishment then," the professor threatened idly.

"Does one of them include me taking you dancing next Friday night?" The blonde paused as soon as she said it. She shouldn't have asked, but it just popped into her head. She wanted so badly to see how the brunette could move that seductive body, and Emma would definitely be able to impress, considering she was no stranger to the dance floor herself.

The blonde looked over at her professor, trying to gauge the woman's reaction. So far, not so good. The brunette was staring at Emma, totally lost in thought.

 _That's not a no._  Emma's all-too-optimistic mind reminded her.

_But it's also not a yes._

"Look, Regina. You don't have to go," Emma explained. "It was just an idle thought of mine. I thought maybe you liked to dance. I mean, you definitely have the perfect body for it…. and I mean that in the most gentlewomanly way you could ever take it."

"Shut up, Miss Swan."

"Excuse me?" Emma pulled back, shocked at the brunette's answer.

"Shut up," Regina repeated. "I would love to go dancing with you next Friday night."

"Yay!" the blonde cheered. She leaned down to kiss the brunette on her soft, full lips. "I'm so excited."

"Maybe you can channel you excitement into completing some work, then, Miss Swan?" The professor joked with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say, Reggie."

* * *

It had been hours, literal hours since Emma had heard Regina's voice.

 _And why is that, Emma?_ The blonde questioned herself.  _Oh, yeah. You whined about doing too much work and kept spacing off to stare at the gorgeous woman in the room with you and she kicked you out. Way to go, Swan._

"Hey Rubes!" the blonde shouted, stepping into their apartment.

"Hey, white chick! What's crackalackin?" the lanky brunette asked from her perch on top of the counter.

"You do know that you are also caucasian, right?" Emma sighed in faux annoyance.

"Listen, I thought you'd respond better to me calling you white chick than pale girl," the brunette joked.

"You must be blind because I'm nowhere near as white as you are, Ruby. You glow in the dark," Emma argued, throwing up her hands.

"Yeah, yeah. Sooo…" Ruby drug out the word and wiggled her eyebrows, throwing hint after hint at her blonde roommate.

"So what, Ruby?" Emma sighed, exasperatedly. Ruby was great and all, but after Regina kicking her out, and not letting her back in following many, many attempts on the blonde's behalf, Emma didn't have enough patience to deal with her innuendos and hints.

"You never told me how the date went with Miss Mills, that's what!" Ruby shouted, excitment obvious in her eyes. "Did you guys do the forbidden tango?"

"OH MY GOD NO!" Emma shouted. "Honestly, Rubes?! I've known her for like a week. It was our first date. I came over to make dinner for her and her son. Her  _son,_  Ruby. The little four year old boy that calls her mom. Do I need to list any more reasons why that is  _wrong?!"_

"Hey, girl, I was just asking. The old Emma didn't care about any of those things." Ruby paused, obviously contemplating something. "Okay, she would've definitely cared about the kid, but none of the other things would've mattered."

"I'm not the old Emma," Emma defended. "And I really like this woman, and there's no way in hell I am making this relationship all physical."

Ruby stared at her roommate and felt tears rising in her eyes.

"Shit, Rubes? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," the brunette wiped her eyes and continued. "This bitch never cries."

The blonde in the room had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Ruby was definitely on the verge of tears, the only problem was the blonde had no idea why.

"Ruby, is it that time of the month again?" Emma tried.

"EXCUSE YOU?! Why would you even ask that right now?" The tall brunette slapped her hands down on the counter in outrage. "I'm not allowed to cry unless it's that time of the month?"

"It's not that," Emma assured. "It's just that you, like every other woman I've ever met, are more likely to get teary-eyed when it is, in fact, that time." The blonde hoped that explanation would suffice and grabbed the brunnette by the hand.

"Maybe I am." Ruby offered.

"I know, girl. I know," Emma hugged her makeshift sister and stood back, still trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"How?"

"It's the only time you were clothes that cover more than just your lady bits," the blonde gestured at her roommate's sweatpants and tanktop. She saw the look of offence flash across Ruby's face before she heard the mumbled reply.

"You're right."

"What was that?" Emma questioned, raising a hand to the side of her head and cupping it around an ear. "I don't think I heard you."

Ruby reached up and smacked the girl on the head, opposite the side that had Emma's hand cuffed to it.

"I said," the brunette started, "you're going to find me some Ibuprofen and some chocolate, and then we're going to sit in my room while you tell me all about your date with Professor Hottie. Right?"

"Right."

* * *

Almost a full hour had passed before Emma finished her recanting of the perfect date she shared with Regina. It probably would have gone quicker, had the roommates not stopped and squealed at several moments in the story. Emma had never been one for romance, and she  _seriously_  had never been one to squeal over it, but the date was just…  _perfect._

"Wait, wait, wait. You carried her up the stairs?" Ruby asked, shocked.

"Yeah?" Emma answered, more as a question of confusion than an answer.

"Why didn't you just wake her up?"

"Why didn't I just….Rubes! Would you seriously have woken M&M up for a quick trip up the stairs and into bed?" the blonde questioned her best friend.

"Emma, I'm a feisty bitch. You put me in a ring with anyone and I can take 'em down in two minutes or less. I am a ball of hot, sexy fury, and I know how to use it to my advantage," Ruby explained. "I am not, however, that strong. You've seen Mary Margaret. She's tiny. I can life her during sexy times," the lengthy brunette added a playful wink, "but I could never carry her up a whole flight of stairs. Especially if she's sleeping. Sleeping people are like dead weight, right?"

"So what you're telling me is you don't understand how I'm so incredibly sexy  _and_  ripped enough to carry my smoking hot, hourglass-figured, Latina girlfriend up a flight of stairs?" Emma questioned, smirking while she bragged about her new relationship.

"Yes, Emma. That's exactly what I'm saying," Ruby's tone dripped of sarcasm while she rolled her eyes. "No. I'm just shocked you didn't wake her up is all."

"Of course I didn't wake her up. She was sleeping, Rubes," Emma explained, seeing Ruby's lack of understanding refusing to dissipate. "Look, I think we can both agree that Regina is a beautiful woman, yes?" At the nod of her roommate, Emma continued, "but you've only seen her when she's awake. She's something else when she's asleep, Rubes. She just looks so….so free and all her worries seem to drift away, and she's just so beyond gorgeous when she's that relaxed, and I just didn't want to ruin it for her. She doesn't get that during the day. She's a mom and a professor, and an administrator on top of everything. She didn't need me waking her out of obviously peaceful sleep when I could've just carried her up there myself."

"Shit, dude." Ruby exhaled.

"What?" The blonde's eyes searched her friend for whatever may be causing the brunette to react that way.

"You're so in love."

"I'm not in-"

"Shut up, Emma. You're in love."

* * *

Regina Mills stepped into her mansion and kicked off her heels. She heard tiny, running feet, and prepped herself for the impact that was going to happen in three...two... one.

"Momma!" a little voice cried out,

"Henry!" The brunette shouted back, scooping up her son and holding him on her hip as they exchanged hugs and kisses.

"I missed you today, Momma," the little boy admitted with a heart-melting smile.

"I missed you to, baby boy," Regina squeezed her son tighter, before pulling back and looking him in the eyes. "Where's grandma at, sweetheart?"

"I'm in the kitchen dear," a warm, older voice called through the house before the woman who owned said voice peeked her head around the corner. "I figured you would be tired after work, so I took the liberty of making dinner for the two of you."

"Thank you, Mother," Regina followed her older lookalike into her kitchen. "And what is it you're making?" the professor asked, sniffing the air.

"Well, dinosaur nuggets and mashed potatoes of course! Henry said he didn't get any dinosaur nuggets last night, so I promised to make them for him."

"He didn't get any dinosaur nuggets because Emma made us dinner," Regina explained. "Chicken parmesan, potatoes, and a small side of broccoli."

"Sounds like an ambitious woman," Cora offered. "Was it any good?"

"Fantastic, actually. I would say she'd almost rival us in the kitchen, but that's unfair considering she's making it into her future profession."

"So you've landed yourself a Culinary Arts student?" Cora asked.

"I haven't landed anything, Mother. We just had one very good date."

Cora smirked, "And are you planning another?"

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Henry this Friday. He cannot be alone, and Emma asked to take me dancing."

"Multiple dates, and she likes to dance. You've landed yourself every Latina's dream, my dear," the eldest brunette's smile held nothing but happiness for her daughter and the woman's new relationship.

This Emma must have been something special if she was meeting Henry and allowed into Regina's home so easily. Cora raised her daughter to take necessary risks, but not to be stupid.

Cora looked at her grandson, "Henry, my love." The big, chocolate eyes snapped to attention. "Will you go play with your toys while Momma and Gramma have a little chat?"

"Yeah, Gramma."

Both women watched the boy tottle off before they locked eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me about this perfect date, or am I going to have to drag it out of you, dear?" Cora interrogated her daughter.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt you to hear about it. It truly was marvelous."

* * *

Cora pulled dinner out of the oven as Regina finished telling her story, not leaving out a single detail. The elder brunette divided the food evenly on three plates and continued to smile while she listened to her daughter.

It'd been so long since Regina had smiled like this, talked like this, lived like this. After losing Daniel and her father, Cora was afraid she'd never see such happiness in her daughter ever again. She always knew Henry would keep her smiling, keep her going, but she always worried that someday Henry would grow up and Regina would lose that happiness. Now, with Emma, she could never see that happening to her darling girl.

"She carried you up the stairs?" Cora asked, incredulously.

"Yes. She told me today that it was just easier that way, but there's no way that was easier, Mother."

"Not with your gorgeous curves, my dear," Cora teased.

Regina opened her mouth in shock, "I don't know if I should be shocked or offended right now."

"Probably both. Now go get your son, so I can eat," the elder ordered. "I can't wait forever, dear. I'm getting older."

Regina brought her son back moments later, and the three Mills sat side by side, eating their dinners. Once finished, it was time for Henry to be put to bed and Cora to leave. Regina made sure both were done in that order, sensing her mother had something to say before she left.

As the little boy's mother made her way down the steps, she witnessed her own mother struggling to get on her coat.

"Let me help you, Mother," she offered, pulling the jacket slightly to one side. "It'll be easier this way."

Cora slipped her arm through the hole, finally, and turned to look at her daughter. She cupped the younger woman's face in her hands and leaned forward, leaving a peck on the professor's forehead.

"I'm so happy you've found love again, Regina."

"Mother, it's love. I've haven't even known Emma a full week until tomorrow."

"Shut up and listen to me, dear. It's love. I see it in your eyes, I hear it in your voice. I can tell it by her actions since the two of you have met. She love you and you love her. It's love."

"But-" the younger brunette tried to protest.

"I told you to shut up, dear. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to listen to you mother, no?" Cora joked.

Regina smiled up at eyes that matched hers, "I love you, Mother."

"I love you, too, dear," she returned the sentiment with a grin. "Until Friday?"

"Until Friday."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/n: Yes, It's shorter. Yes, I'm late. Yes, I'm aware. AND... Yes, I do apologize. My wi-fi at home is shotty at best and now my computer is fritzing out randomly. Add that to less than two weeks away from opening night of the musical I'm in, and you get a short, cute, fluffy, Swan Queen chapter. Enjoy.** _

_**~R** _

 

"Emma! Get your ass up or you're gonna miss class," a voice shouted from downstairs.

Emma jumped at the new volume to the otherwise quietness of her sleep and gazed at the clock.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Not again," the blonde jumped from her bed and went running towards the closet. "Reggie's going to kill me!"

The student grabbed a pair of tight jeans and a white tanktop. Looking in her mirror, she deemed the outfit appropriate, and ran from the loft to the downstairs kitchen

"Oh my god, Rubes. I don't know what I'd do without you," she ran to her roommate and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek before turning and racing towards the door. "If you weren't here, Regina would've killed me already!"

"Emma! It's-" the sound of the front door slamming took the urgency out of Ruby's words, but she finished her sentence nevertheless, "Friday. You're missing Basic Intros, not Creative Writing."

The brunette shook her head, what was she going to do about it. She could call Emma and give her a heads up, but what fun would that be when she could leave the blonde alone and get a funny story out of this for later? None.

Shrugging, Ruby picked up her phone and the newest addition to her contacts list. She listened to the ring over and over again until she finally heard a low, soft, frustrated voice.

" _Mills."_

"Hey Regina, this is Ruby. Y'know, Emma's roommate?" the brunette offered, hoping that her affiliation with the blonde would take a bit of the sting out of the professor's voice.

" _Is Miss Swan alright?_ " Ruby was right. All sense of sting left, leaving nothing but immense care and concern.

 _They're so sweet I'm gonna be sick._  The younger brunette thought to herself.

"Yeah!" she hurried to assure. "Ems is fine, just a little confused."

" _Is it over our evening tonight?"_ the disappointment rang clear in the professor's voice.

"No. Not that at all. I was just calling to give you a heads up. Ems is going to be rushing into your classroom in about-" Ruby pulled her wrist up to her face to check the hands on her new scarlet watch, "eh, five minutes."

" _And why would she be doing this?"_

"Well, she was about to miss class this morning, so I woke her up."

" _And? I don't get how this pertains to me. She has class with me on Tuesdays, Miss Lucas."_ the impatience that occupied Regina's voice at the beginning of the call was back.

"She thought she was missing creative writing, and she left before I could tell her any different. She's really missing Basic Intro. It's a chef's class."

" _I know what it is. I'll inform her when she arrives."_

"Okay. I guess that's all I'm calling for then."

" _Miss Lucas?"_ the voice on the other end of the call questioned whether her presence was still lingering.

"Yes, Miss Mills?"

" _Thank you for the heads up. Have a great day."_

"You too, Regina. Enjoy your date tonight. I know Emma's looking forward to it."

_Click._

_Those two and their prudishness when it came to public knowledge,_ Ruby thought with a grin.  _I guess they have a reason, but really, it's so cute to see Emma's cheeks glowing red, or to hear the embarrassed lilt to Miss Mill's voice when she mentions it._

The brunette sighed. They were so in love.

* * *

The brunette looked up as her classroom door slammed against the wall.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm late, Miss Mills. I was up all last night trying to pick out an outfit and I still haven't got one, and my alarm didn't even go off and-"

The blonde was cut off with lips pressing into her own. When the women pulled apart, the blonde stared at the professor with large doe eyes.

"Oh my fucking god, Regina. You just kissed me in front of the entire class. What if you lose your job?" The blonde's body was shaking in fear as she stared into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Look around, dear."

Slowly, the blonde turned and scanned the room. Not a soul sat in any of the desks. There was only her and Regina in the room.

"But… But… I thought-"

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde, "I know what you thought, Emma. You thought you were late for my class, but it's Friday, not Tuesday. You have Basic Intro today."

The blonde stepped back, effectively loosening Regina's hold on her before interrogating the brunette, "We've been dating a little over a week and you know my schedule?"

"Inside and out, my dear," the brunette noded along with her words, trying to convince the blonde of her lie. She loved watching the girl squirm.

"I don't want to let you down, or embarrass you, or upset you or anything, but that's freaking creepy, Reg."

The brunette chuckled, deep and melodious, "I'm only kidding. Ruby called me about ten minutes ago to inform me of your arrival. She seemed to find humor in your situation."

"She always does," Emma agreed.

Regina lessened her grip on the blonde in her arms, "I suppose I better be letting you go, then. I wouldn't want you to be too incredibly late."

"I can miss it just this once?" Emma offered up, hoping the brunette would jump at the offer. Judging by the way the brunette was backing her date for the evening to the door, it was a no go. "Is that a yes?"

"Emma," the brunette hummed, pressing closer to the door, "oh, how I wish it was. I just refuse to let you miss classes because of me."

"I'm already late," the blonde attempted.

"You still have a few minutes. I know your professor doesn't start the class without a little- or in his case- very long joke first."

"But-"

"Emma Swan," the woman holding her commanded.

"Fine," the blonde relented. "But this isn't over Miss Mills."

"Oh, really?" the brunette asked with a smirk.

"Really." Emma leaned in and kissed her new girlfriend. "Now, as you insist, I am off to class. I love you. Goodbye."

"Emma-" the door slammed as the blonde girl ran off to her next class,silencing the brunette teacher. "I… love you too." she mumbled to herself, walking back over to her chair and sitting at her desk.

She looked down at her paperwork and up at the clock. There was no way she would be getting her work done now. Emma dropped a big bombshell and just rushed off to her class like nothing happened.

 _Does she even know that she said it?_  Regina asked herself, worrying at her lip with her teeth.  _She was in a rush. Maybe it was an accident._

God, she hoped it wasn't.

* * *

Emma struggled to pay attention throughout her entire class. Not only was it just a basic review over what Emma already knew, but her mind was on something else. A sexy, brunette something else, who was probably freaking out just as much as Emma herself.

 _I love you?_ Where had that come from? Emma had never spoken those words to anyone except for Ruby, but they are practically sisters.

 _Honestly, thought,_ Emma thought to herself,  _I must at least be thinking it if I'm slipping up and saying it aloud._

Maybe Regina felt the same way. She hadn't called to cancel yet, so that had to be a good sign, right?

God, she hoped so.

Before she could waste anymore class time dwelling on her personal life problems, she decided to focus in on what the professor was saying.

"Okay, class," he addressed. "That will be it for today's lecture. You are all free to leave… except for you, Miss Swan. I'd like to see you once everyone has left."

"Yes, sir," the blonde replied, making her way through the crowd of people and up to his desk. When she reached it, she paused and waited for the rest of the students to leave before speaking, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Hood?"

"Please, just call me Robin. I did want to speak with you, yes. I don't know how to put this without being blunt. You need to focus in my class. It's only the second time we've convened, and you deem it necessary to space off. I don't want to come off as a hard ass, but we're learning important things here, and you can't afford to slack."

"I understand, sir. I apologize," Emma responded with a nod. "It won't happen again."

"It better not," the professor flashed a grin as the blonde turned to step away, "and have fun on your date tonight, dear."

"How did you-"

"How did I know?" the man smirked again. "Oh, honey. When you've known Cora Mills as long as I, you aren't left out of much of anything."

"But-" Emma tried, but was cut off by her professor once again.

"Don't think too hard on it, Emma. You'll be late for your date if you do, and I know Regina isn't the kind that likes to be kept waiting."

Emma walked out of the lecture hall, more confused that she could ever remember being in her entire life. She pulled out her cellphone, but instead of calling Regina like she planned, she turned the corner and decided to walk to the woman's office instead.

Regina had told her not to bother coming in for office hours, seeing how Emma had a date to plan and all, but the blonde didn't want to stay away any longer. She was so confused about so many things, and only Regina could sort them all out for her at this time.

The blonde followed her feet around corners, down streets, and up a flight of stairs until she was at Regina's main office. Emma walked inside the building and up the two flights of stairs to Regina's office. When she got there, she saw nothing but darkness.

Worried, Emma pulled out her phone and dialled the brunette's number. The woman was a borderline workaholic, and was not likely to leave until she had finished everything she could for the day, and based on the few times Emma worked with her, it took all day and afternoon to finish that stack of paperwork.

The phone rang once. Twice. A third time before she finally heard the answer she'd been waiting for.

"Emma?" the dulcet voice floated through the receiver.

"Yeah."

A moment of silence stretched before the brunette broke it, "Not that I don't love talking to you, dear, but why are you calling?"

"I just, uh, came by your office to say hello, and you weren't here. I thought it was a little strange, so I decided to give a little call and make sure everything was alright."

Regina sighed at the concern in the younger woman's tone, "Yes, of course. I can assure you that everything is fine, Emma."  _Except that you told me you love me and I'm not sure you meant it_. "I just left a little early to prepare myself for later tonight. I couldn't think in the office."  _Because you told me you love me and I'm not sure you meant it._

"Oh. You're taking four hours to get ready for a date with me? What a lucky woman I must be," the blonde joked, unsure of what was going through Regina's mind.  _It could be anything. I DID tell her I loved her. And she has yet to respond._

The silence on the line was almost deafening. Both women chose to break it at the same time.

"You first," Emma suggested shyly.

"Alright, dear," the brunette started. "I think you and I need to have a little talk before we go out tonight."  _Because you told me you loved me and I'm not sure you meant it._

"I agree."  _Because I told you I loved you and you haven't responded._

"Stop by an hour early?" the professor hopefully offered.

"Anything for you, Reggie," The blonde pulled the phone away from her ear and was about to hang up when she her name.

"Emma?"

Quickly, the student pressed the phone back to her ear and responded, "Yeah?"

"I…"  _love you too._ "I am really looking forward to tonight.


	13. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *cowers in fear and shame* I'm sorry. Don't hate me. *POPS UP AND WAVES EXCITEDLY AND SMILES* I CAME BACK! I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and sticking with the story even if I had was AWOL these last two weeks. I know, I know, it was cruel leaving you waiting, but I promise I had good reasons (I.e. I was lead in musical and we were performing, practices up the yang, dislocation of toes and other body parts, sickness, etc, etc, etc). BUT THE IMPORTANT THING IS... I still love you all even if you kind of hate me. Enjoy. :)  
> ~R.

Emma sat in her yellow bug, staring herself in the eye through her rearview mirror.

"You can do this Swan," she reassured herself, repeating what Ruby had told her before she left. "You look hot. Regina obviously likes you. You obviously like Regina, if earlier today was anything to go by. You should probably get out of your car and stop talking to yourself before Regina catches you looking like a weirdo," the blonde finished her pep-talk with a laugh.

The blonde extended a hand and opened the car door. It squeaked slightly- she'd have to get that fixed soon. Stepping out of the car, the woman thanked her lucky stars that she had chosen flats for the long night that surely stretched before her.

Emma crossed the street before bounding up the stairs to the mansion she had made dinner in the week prior. She smiled at the wonderful memories and rapped lightly on the door.

Before she had a chance to think about the upcoming chat she and Regina were about to have, the door swung wide open and revealed a nervously smiling brunette in a tight, curve-hugging, black dress.

"Hello, dear," the brunette leaned in and planted a small peck to the corner of Emma's lips.

 _So she isn't upset over this morning,_  Emma sighed internally.  _Praise Jesus._

"I'm going to have to take you out more often, Reggie," Emma's smile was as wide as it could ever get, her teeth shining in the light.

"Not that I disagree, Emma, but why?" Regina's matching smile made the student's heart stop.

"Well, I..uh... I mean.. I just thought you were beautiful when you were standing in the front if the classroom in your power suits, showing so much control, and I thought you were gorgeous when you were having dinner with Henry and I, showing how great of a mother you are, but now- Now you're breathtaking. You're wearing this sexy dress, and your makeup is perfect, and you're shaking ever-so-slightly because you're nervous, and- good God- you're breathtaking."

A deep blush worked it's way up the brunette's cheeks as she started at the woman in front of her. Was she really shaking? And how could the blonde have the courage to say such things, especially this early in their relationship. She wasn't sure of Emma's age just yet, but the way the blonde acted, the way she spoke, the things Regina saw in those emerald eyes, they all pointed to the blonde being more of an adult that most adults Regina knew.

When the brunette didn't reply right away, Emma leaned forward and wrapped her in a tight hug, stealing a kiss as she stepped back.

"So you wanted to talk, Reggie?"

"Yes," the brunette replied, stepping back from the door and allowing the blonde in. She was a little surprised at the hug, but didn't let it show on her face, in fear that Emma would read her wrong and never hug her again. "Come in, please."

The blonde did as she was asked, stepping through the opened door and following Regina through the house.

"Would you like something to drink, dear?" the brunette asked, peeking over her shoulder at the young woman following her.

"Water, please. I'd like to stay sober if I'm going to be driving around the most beautiful woman I know tonight."

Regina was thankful she was facing away from the blonde. The amount of times the blonde had made her blush in the last five minutes was embarrassingly high.

"Oh, really?" The brunette joked, trying to hide her embarrassment. "Is that your way of telling me you're canceling our date?"

Emma reached forward and grabbed the professor's wrist, spinning her around and pulling Regina into her arms. She knew Regina was kidding, but Emma wasn't going to let the brunette implant such thoughts into her head, "And miss a night with the most breathtaking woman I've ever met? Never." The blonde pulled the professor towards her and gently pressed their lips together, not missing the way Regina's hand raised and rested on the back of her neck. They pulled apart slowly, and Emma smiled wickedly at the brunette, "We'll just have to make more room for her in the back of the bug."

The professor's face turned from sweet bliss to shock in seconds. Her hand that previously rested on Emma's neck now slapped her on the shoulder, "I swear you have a knack for ruining every sweet moment."

"You're probably right," Emma agreed, laughing along with the brunette's melodious chuckle.

The two women made their way into the kitchen, Emma fighting the urge to let her eyes wander as Regina strode in front of her. Once there, Regina grabbed two glass tumblers out of her mahogany cupboards and placed them on the table.

"You said water, correct?" the professor questioned her guest. When she received her answer in the form of a nod, the brunette spun to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of filtered water. She filled one glass before placing it back on the shelf. "I'm having something a bit stronger of you don't mind."

"You house, your drinks, your choice," Emma replied with a smile, accepting the glass of water while she watched as Regina held up a new bottle and filled the other glass to the brim. The brunette drained it all in a few gulps, and she reached for the bottle again.

"Whatcha having over there, Reggie?" The blonde questioned, genuinely curious as to what she may have to tell the ambulance crew if she let Regina keep drinking like this.

Bottle still raised and mid-pour, Regina looked over her shoulder at Emma and answered, "Hard apple cider. I make it myself. Are you sure you don't want any?"

The shake in the brunette's voice was impossible to miss, causing Emma to take action, "Reggie?"

The brunette drained her second drink, wincing slightly as she felt a light burn that followed the liquor down her throat, "Yes dear?"

Emma watched as Regina's hand once again reached for the bottle. This time the blonde was ready. With a swift move of her own hand, she caught the professor's wrist and pulled Regina's body into her arms.

"Perhaps you should slow down, Regina," she suggested in a gentle whisper, not wanting to upset the brunette. The last thing the couple needed tonight was for Regina to think Emma was judging her. That's not what this talk was about.

"But…"

"But nothing, Regina," Emma stared straight into her girlfriend's eyes. "You wanted to talk, and I'm here to listen. I want to listen. I want to hear and understand every word and syllable, and I can't do that if you're slurring your speech, can I?"

"I suppose not," the brunette conceded, casting her eyes downward. Emma waited for a few seconds, but Regina refused to meet her gaze.

"Reggie?" she prodded, but the brunette still didn't move. "Regina, look at me." Emma continued to look down as she felt movement against her chest. Regina was shaking her head no. "Regina," the blonde whispered, her voice full of sadness and understanding.

If she weren't listening so closely, Emma would have missed the brunette's words breaking through her quiet tears, "I'm sorry Emma. I can't."

Minutes passed by as Emma held her professor, wondering just what Regina wanted to talk about. What she couldn't talk about. Did she not love Emma back? Or was it something else entirely. Was there something she couldn't bear to live through again?

Finally the blonde thought of words that she hoped would combine with the soothing circles she was rubbing on the brunette's back and bring Regina out of this moment of pain, "And you don't have to. I've told you before, I'll never rush you into something you don't want. If this is something you don't want to do, you don't have to, but I'll still be here if you ever change your mind. Do you understand?"

The small body in Emma's arms shifted slightly as the woman nodded her head against the blonde's chest.

"Alrighty, then. What's your favorite movie?" Emma asked nonchalantly.

Finally, the woman brought her head up and her chocolate eyes met Emma's emerald ones, "I beg your pardon?"

"I asked what your favorite movie was. Like, what do you watch when you're down in the dumps?" the blonde gave her best smile, in hopes that Regina's mood would start to lighten. She reached down and gently used a hand to wipe the tears from Regina's face.

"Why?" the usually composed woman asked. "I thought we were going dancing?"

"Can we take a raincheck on that? I really just want to watch a movie and maybe hold you tonight?" Emma's sentence was formed as a question that she hoped Regina would agree to.

"But you're all dressed up, Emma," Regina argued, pulling away from the arms that held her. "I'm not going to let this ruin the night."

Watching the woman she loved retreat from her was like a stab in the chest, so the blonde fought back. "Maybe I don't want to go dancing anymore. Maybe I'd much rather hold you all night. That definitely would be more than a fair trade in my book."

"But, Emma, you-"

"I what? Want to make you know you're not alone. Want to make you feel like I'll still be here if you want me a million years from now, even if you can never tell me about whatever is happening in that beautiful brain of yours?" The blonde spread her arms out like an eagle's wings and looked her in the eye, "The only I want to do tonight is hold you, but that's only if you want me to."

"I want you to, I just-" the brunette stopped and walked back into the blonde's arms. "This isn't fair to you."

"What isn't?" The blonde questioned with a raised brow.

"You plan dates for me, you cancel them for me, you comfort me, you tell me you love me, and I can't even make myself explain to you that no matter how I feel inside about you, I cannot say it aloud, and yet you're still here. You're not angry. You're not upset. You're just here. You're just Emma standing in my kitchen, and accepting me for whomever I choose to be in whatever moment I choose to be it. It's just not fair to you."

"Things have never been fair to me, Regina," Emma pulled back to make eye contact with the woman in her arms, trying to let her know what she was saying was sincere. "Life has  _never_ been fair to me, Regina. But you?" Emma squeezed her arms tighter around the body that was held within them. She leaned down and kissed the crown of the woman's head before whispering in her ear,"You have been nothing but fair. You've been more than fair. You accepted me… and us… even though us being an 'us' is dangerous to you.

"So yes, Regina Mills, there are a  _lot_  of things that aren't fair to me, but every moment I get to spend with you makes up for that," Emma remained staring into the other woman's eyes, wanting so badly to wipe the tear that were falling from them, but not wanting to ruin this moment between them. Finally, the blonde found the strength to finish her speech, "Now, I want to hold you tonight, and before you said you'd like that, too, but I would understand if you wanted some time to think things over."

Emma watched as the brunette cleared her own tears from her face, and leaned her head towards the ground, so Emma wouldn't see her cry. Not wanting the professor to ever hide from her, the blonde reached out and cupped Regina's cheek, bringing her face back into view.

"What do you say, Reggie?" the blonde asked with a small smile, reassuring Regina that whatever she chose, Emma would respect it.

"I really like Frozen."

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. Not only was Regina letting her stay, but the woman was suggesting a fun, light-hearted movie to pass their time.

"I've been wanting to see that one forever. I've heard it's great," Emma answered, squeezing Regina in a tight hug and pecking her on the lips. "I think I'm going to change before we start it, though."

"Change?" The brunette couldn't hide her confusion as she looked to the blonde with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I have a duffel out in the car, and…" Emma trailed off seeing the amusement flash across her girlfriend's face. "What?"

"Someone was very confident in themselves tonight, weren't they?" Regina joked, a lightness flashing in her eyes and a smirk gracing her face.

Emma's face visibly paled before reddening deeply, and mumbling her next words, "I didn't want to put it in there, but Ruby said I should always be prepared."

"You're telling me you were going to take me dancing, possibly drinking, and you didn't have a  _single_  ulterior motive?" She watched the blonde shake her head. "You weren't even going to try to sleep with me, even if I was all over you? I do get a bit frisky when I drink, dear."

"While that last comment is definitely duly noted, no. I wouldn't have had sex with you. I don't care if you were sober, drunk, passed out, or totally begging for it. I would have slept next to you, hopefully, but nothing more."

Regina tried so hard to hold back a smile, but the tilt of the corners of her lips gave her away. Everything the blonde was saying that night made her heart swell to extreme measurements. Instead of acknowledging it, though, the brunette switched topics.

"Let's get one thing straight, my dear Emma," the professor pulled the girl in by her hips, flushing their bodies together and leaning in to whisper into the girl's ear. She let her warm breath flow over the shell of the blonde's ear, aiming to arouse the woman. "I never beg."

Spinning around like she hadn't just done the sexiest thing in the entire world, Regina swayed her hips and left the room, calling over her shoulder, "You'd better go get that bag, then. If you'd like to see the movie, that is."

"What. The. Holy. Hell?" Emma whispered to herself, shaking her head as she turned and walked back to the front door. She saw through Regina's act. She knew the sexy moments just now were an attempt to cover up the earlier trainwreck of emotion; an attempt to pretend the brunette's breakdown never happened. Emma was worried that the brunette would always try to hide herself behind smirks and innuendos, and eventually the blonde would have to stop her, but right now? Right now Regina's plan of distracting Emma with her sex appeal was definitely working.

* * *

The movie passed by, and Emma couldn't help but smile at the events that passed as well. Though the two women started on opposite sides of the couch- a bowl of popcorn resting between them- they soon met in the middle, and the popcorn was banished to the coffee table in front of them. Eventually Regina was snuggled into Emma's arms, head resting on her shoulder as she intently watched the movie.

While Regina was busy watching the movie, Emma was busy watching other things. The blonde had truly been wanting to see the movie ever since Ruby talked it up to her a few months prior, but even with it playing on a giant flatscreen TV, only feet in front of her, the blonde couldn't concentrate on it. Instead, she found her eyes glued on the gorgeous woman in her arms, taking in every smile, every laugh, every time the brunette mouthed along with a character's words. Regina must have loved Olaf the most, as she silently quoted almost all of his lines.

When the end credits rolled, Regina turned to face the blonde, who stared at her with nothing but pure adoration in her eyes. The look hit Regina deep within her heart.

"I think I'm ready," she whispered to the blonde. "I think I'm ready to talk about things with you."

The blonde nodded her head as a sad smile passed onto her lips. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "Take your time. I'll still be here holding you when you're finished."


	14. Adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ya'll. It's Sunday!!! Don't be fooled by my sunny disposition, here. The chapter starts out a little darker. There is a minor character death (Daniel). Also, TW for car accidents in case that brings up anything. It's not all sad, though, and if any of you don't like this chapter, I want to know at what age you found out you were heartless. lol. I'm joking. Chiste, chiste.
> 
> I wrote the part where Regina is talking about Daniel's death to the song, "By the Grace of God" by Katy Perry. It just popped up on my spotify radio while I was typing, and really fit the mood, so I put it on repeat. I would suggest listening to it, even if you're a fan of neither Katy Perry, nor the man upstairs. It really, really, brings out the emotions of that part and gives you the full effect.
> 
> Either way, I hope you all enjoy the update. As I said before, I'm in a good mood (HINT: It's because I just got done writing the end of this chapter and it's reeeeeaaaalllly good, guys.)
> 
> Love always,  
> ~R.

" _I think I'm ready," she whispered to the blonde. "I think I'm ready to talk about things with you."_

_The blonde nodded her head as a sad smile passed onto her lips. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "Take your time. I'll still be here holding you when you're finished."_

* * *

"I don't know. It's really a lot to talk about. To take in," Regina warned.

"I've got time, Reggie," both women smiled at the use of the nickname, as it broke the uncomfortable air around them and made it seem a little more bearable.

Regina let out a huge, shaking breath and questioned, "Where do I start?"

"I've heard the beginning is a pretty good spot."

"Yes, well I don't think you need to hear about my infant years right now. Maybe in the future."  _If you choose to stay after this._

"I'd like that," Emma reached up and pushed a short strand of brunette hair behind the professor's ear. "I'd like that very much. But perhaps you could start by telling me about Henry's baby years." The blonde knew Regina liked her a lot, and hoped the woman would always trust her with everything that upset her, but she still wasn't sure how far to push. Still, she thought she should at least try, "Maybe his father. If you're feeling up to it, that is."

Regina nodded her head, "You know Henry now. He's not much different than he was. Just bigger and now able to form semi-coherent sentences," both women chuckled at that. While Henry could speak, his words sometimes jumbled and his tenses were still incorrect, much like any four-year-old's. It made him that much more endearing.

"Daniel, though," Regina began, but stopped short.

Emma thought back to all the Daniels she had ever heard about, met, or seen since she had known Regina. Only one stuck out in her head.

"Henry's T-rex?" the blonde asked, confused

Regina just gave a sad laugh in return, "That is the name of Henry's T-rex, yes, but I'm speaking of his father."

"Oh."  _This makes so much more sense._ Emma thought to herself, trying not to chuckle at her idiocy. Now was not the time for laughter.  _But I just thought the kid was a little eccentric with naming things. I mean, he had a brontosaurus named Tyrone._

"I'm really glad you never judged his name for the T-rex. Henry was young when he lost his father, and I'm sure he doesn't quite remember him, but sometimes he does something so like his Daniel that I can't help but think he still holds some memories. He was two. It's been two and a half years, but I just can't-" Regina started to sob, and Emma was right there to hold her.

"It was snowing and he was driving and Henry was in the back. I'm so glad I made sure to check Henry's buckles because… because…" Now the brunette shook in Emma's arms, the blonde holding as tightly as she could. She rocked Regina back and forth, whispering to her.

"Let it out, Reggie," Emma told her. "Let it all out. I'm here. I'm always here for you."

It took long minutes before Regina stopped sobbing. The two sat in silence, Emma still cradling the brunette in her arms, planting soft, soothing kisses to the crown of Regina's head.

"He was driving and-" Regina paused again, trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening to begin again.

"You don't have to say anymore tonight, Regina." Emma stopped her from going any further, using her real name to show how serious she was. "You've been through a lot, and you've trusted me with so much already, I wouldn't blame you if you stopped."

"No," strong mocha eyes met hazel. "I told you I was ready to talk, and I'm going to. I don't care how hard it is, you need to hear this. I can't keep being unfair to you like this."

"Regina-"

"No. Please. If not for you, for me," the professor begged. "It's been so long, Emma, and I haven't talked about it once. Please let me. For both of us."

Emma could do nothing but nod. She would never tell Regina what she could and could not do, especially on such a topic. The brunette needed someone to talk to, and if that was Emma, then the blonde was more than willing to listen.

"He was driving and Henry was in the back. I… I saw the truck coming to the stop sign, but I didn't say anything. I figured it would stop. But it was icy, and I'm still not sure if it was the ice or the imbecilic driver's inability to stop, but the truck kept coming.

"The last thing I remember is yelling his name right before the accident. It was just like the movies. You see the lights in the window and  _bam_. It's all there and gone so fast."

Emma watched as the brunette's eyes glazed over with a threatening tidal wave of unshed tears. The blonde wanted to stop Regina. It was all too hard for the Emma to hear. She could only imagine how hard it was for the brunette to live and now relive. But Regina said she needed this, so Emma stayed rooted in her position.

"It all happened so fast. I was conscious. I wasn't. I was again. I woke up in an ambulance, screaming for Henry and Daniel. They told me my son was safe. Virtually unharmed. Seemingly protected by some unseen miracle force, but my husband. They said they couldn't tell me. They weren't sure. They needed to focus on me first.

"I woke up days later in the hospital. When I was allowed visitors, my parents were the first ones in. It was them. Not Daniel. Not Henry. They said Henry was his aunt Kathryn in the waiting room, and they needed to be with me when the doctor came.

"I knew something was wrong. Daniel should've been there. Then the doctor came in and broke the news. Obviously, I was devastated. I was twenty-six, I had a husband, and a two-year-old, and the perfect life. Then I was twenty-six, a single mother of a two -year-old, and a widow. To top it all off, I had a miscarriage of a baby I didn't even know I was pregnant with."

Emma stared at the woman in front of her in awe. Regina was cradled in her arms, hair slightly mussed from when she let Emma hold her tightly, mascara streaming down her face, eyes slightly puffy from the tears she was shedding in that moment. The woman was a mess. A heart-breaking, beautiful mess of a woman that Emma loved.

Regina steeled her heart, wanting more than anything to look at Emma, but not wanting to see the pity she thought she'd find in the blonde woman's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

Emma was stunned. She wanted nothing more than to argue with Regina. To tell the woman that it was okay to cry,. That she deserved to shed tears whenever she felt the need to. That it was only human. That it only added to the love and admiration that Emma felt for her. She just couldn't find the words, so she settled on what she knew in her heart.

"You're beautiful."

Regina's head snapped up so quickly Emma was sure she should've had whiplash.

"Excuse me?" the brunette's look of confusion was so great that Emma would've laughed at it under different circumstances. Instead, the blonde just pulled Regina further into her and held her tighter.

"You're beautiful," Emma repeated, sounding as sure as she would if she told someone her name was Emma. "You're beautiful and you're strong and you're a doofus for thinking that you shouldn't deserve to cry over something like this, or that this would make me leave."

"I'm not a  _doofus,_  Emma. I'm broken," Regina argued weakly, allowing herself to be held in Emma's arms as she did so. "I'm a mess. I'm more than positive I look like a disaster in this exact moment. I have so much baggage. Anyone in their right mind would run right now, and I wouldn't blame them."

"I think we established that I'm wasn't in my right mind the day we met, Reggie," Emma replied softly, giving the woman a tight squeeze and pressing her lips lightly to her brunette locks. "And I'm sure as hell not like anyone else. I have baggage, too. I have a history. We all do. It's what makes us human. If you'll accept mine, I'll accept yours."  
"You're not an axe murderer, are you?" Regina joked, pulling out of the woman's arms to look into her eyes.

"No." Emma let out a small, sad laugh before she finished, showing nothing but seriousness in her eyes, "But I was a foster kid, and even though I'm done with that stage in life, I still have stories and memories that can never be effaced from my mind; from my life."

Regina nodded her understanding. She wasn't a foster child. She had never been in the system, but she heard stories. She knew it wasn't easy for those children. Some were lucky, but from the past she read in Emma's eyes, she wasn't sure the blonde was one of those kids.

"Those are stories for a different time, though," Emma transitioned easily. She didn't want to compare stories with Regina. She didn't want the woman feeling like Emma was trying to upstage her; to prove who was more damaged. "I think we're both spent for the night."

"Would you like to stay?" Regina asked in a whisper, falling back into the woman's arms.

"Would you like me to stay?" Emma responded, just as quietly. There was a sudden calm that had fallen in the room, and neither woman wanted to be the one to break it.

"Please." The word came out shaky, not something normal from the strong, commanding woman Regina normally portrayed.

"I'd love to."

Regina stood and placed her hand between her and Emma, asking the woman to take it. When Emma did so, she did with a smile and a peck to the back of an olive-toned hand.

The owner of the house led her guest up the stairs. When she reached her bedroom door, she turned on her heel and smirked weakly at the woman behind her.

"Does your earlier statement of not sleeping with me, but next to me still stand, or are you having second thoughts now that I've turned into a damsel in distress," Regina joked, but it, like her smirk, was weak.

"You know, I do remember saying, 'sober, drunk, or totally begging for it,' but I never mentioned damsel in distress, did I?" Emma joked back, pulling the woman flush against her while laughter split the air around both of them. "No, Regina," Emma assured. "I would never take advantage of you."

"And if I wanted you to?" The brunette questioned quietly.

"I would tell you no," the blonde replied truthfully. "Not tonight at least."  
"I don't want you thinking I'm fragile, Emma," Regina said firmly. "I don't want you to think that I'm breakable when we decide to do that. I am a grown woman and I know what I want when I want it."

"You see, this is where you're going wrong, Reggie," Emma smiled down at the woman. "I know you're not fragile. You're the strongest person I've ever met. You prove it to me every day. It's not you or your past that's stopping me from having sex with you. It's my respect for you."

Regina swooned internally, but externally stood on her tiptoes to reach the blondes lips.

"And to think I labelled you as a bumbling idiot when I first met you. Now you always know exactly what to say, don't you?"

Regina spun around and opened the door to her bedroom. Emma stood still, processing the woman's words. Before long, Emma heard a chuckle from inside the room and a, "You can enter anytime, dear". Shaking her head, Emma did just that.

"What side of the bed do you prefer?" Ever the hostess, Regina chose to ask.

"Doesn't matter. Whatever side you don't."

"Well I tend to migrate towards the middle, so I guess you'll be sleeping on the floor unless you pick a side," the brunette walked out of the closet she was in and stared at the blonde, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Touché," both women laughed again before Regina disappeared back into her closet.

Emma sat on the edge of the bed, choosing to wait and watch what side Regina migrated towards before she would choose the other. There was no way she was making the brunette uncomfortable in her own bed.

The blonde didn't know how lost she had gotten in her own thoughts until she heard Regina saying her name, and not for the first time, if the brunette's expression was anything to go by.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Regina questioned.

"Hmmm? What?" Emma snapped back to reality. "What'd you say?"

"You must be more tired than you let on," the other woman observed. "I was saying that it seems all my pajama sets are in the wash today. I forgot to switch them over before you came. All I have left are a few night dresses."

"It's your bed, you wear what you're comfortable with," Emma answered, understanding how Regina could be a bit forgetful with all that must've been on her mind

"As long as you're alright with it." Seeing Emma give a small nod, Regina turned back to her walk-in closet, closing the door and starting to strip off her clothes. "Emma dear," she called through the closed door.  
"Yeah?" She heard the muffled reply.

"If you've not already seen my glasses on the table to the left of the bed, I suppose I could tell you the right side is all yours."

Regina held back laughter as she heard an amused snort and the rustle of her comforter. She looked down at her sleepwear, wondering just how Emma would react when she stepped out of the closet. The brunette was nervous about Emma seeing her this way, but when she heard Emma make a quip about her coming out of the closet in more ways than one, she decided she'd have to leave eventually.

Slowly, Regina swung the door open and walked into the room. She may have been shaking with fear, but she was not going to let the blonde see her nervous like that. Not that Emma would've noticed. She was too busy trying to pick her mouth up from the floor.

"R-regina?"

"Yes, dear?" the brunette tried to sound normal, even a little sexy, but her insecurities were shining through her shaky voice. No one had seen her in this sort of sleepwear. Not even Daniel.

"That's not a nightgown," the blonde stated dumbly.

"I never said it was, dear."

"Y-y-you said," Emma paused, trying to regain her voice, and hopefully stop the stuttering that she was currently suffering from. "You said nightgown."

"Actually, I used the words 'night dress'."

"But that is not a night  _dress_  Regina. That's underwear," Emma argued.

Regina placed her arms akimbo and stared at the blonde currently occupying her bed, "This is much more modest than underwear, Emma. This is a deep purple negligé made from the finest silk around. It's one of my more modest pieces, if I must be honest. And, truthfully, I didn't think you would complain."

Emma noted the anger in the brunette's voice, and chose to rectify her errors. "No, I'm definitely not complaining," she assured. "In fact, I'm only arguing because you're drop-dead gorgeous, and I'm an idiot. And, Jesus Christ," the blonde raised a hand and put it over her eyes, "get into this bed and under these covers right now because if you don't I'll…"

"You'll what, Emma?" the brunette husked, walking closer to the blonde and grabbing her wrist to move it from her eyes. "What will you do?"

"Fuck it."

The blonde stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around Regina. Before she knew what was happening, she was thrown back onto the middle of the bed with a certain blonde woman straddling her hips and kissing her neck.

Regina couldn't help but let out a noise of shock, followed by giggles as the blonde made her way up the column of the brunette's throat. She had always been a bit ticklish. These noises only spurred Emma on, though, and the blonde let out a primal growl.

With one hand holding Regina's arms above her head and the other holding her hip just as firmly, Emma finally tore herself from the luscious and curvy body beneath her.

"Emma?"

"I'm sorry, Regina," Emma looked down at her sincerely. "I'm trying to hold myself back. I promised I'd woo you and I still plan to."

"You don't think wooing me with your bedroom skills will work? Maybe I'm not too sure about this anymore," Regina joked with a smirk.

"Oh, trust me. You'll be more than wooed with my skills. I have a  _really_  great work ethic. I'm willing to keep working harder and  _harder_ until the job is thoroughly completed," Emma said, watching the brunette's eyes dilate in suspense. "But, I can't tonight. I was talking about respect earlier and doing this now- no matter how hot and bothered you make me, or how much I want to ravish you when I see you in this- it would take all that I meant and throw it out the window, and I did mean everything I said."

Regina just stared up at the woman, her chest still heaving. "Why do you have to be perfect?" she groaned out, grabbing the woman and dragging her back down for a kiss. "You're the most infuriatingly perfect person I know."

"Trust me. I want it, too.  _God,_ do I want it. I just want it to mean more than just me having my way with you. I want it to be special," Emma explained. "There will be plenty of times for me to fuck your brains out later, but I'm going to make sure you feel like a queen- like the most beautiful and loved woman in the world- our first time."

"But I want you to fuck my brains out now," the brunette whined childishly, causing both women to laugh.

"Did Regina Mills just swear?" the blonde above her asked with wide eyes and a smirk. "I think I just heard Regina Mills swear."

"I'll have you know that when I'm frustrated- especially when  _sexually_ so- I can have quite the mouth on me."

"Oh, I'm sure you have quite the mouth on you, Reggie," Emma winked and rolled off her. "That, however, will have to be tested at a different time and date. I'm ready to snuggle the hell out of you for the night."

Regina watched as Emma rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud before jumping to her feet.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked, trying not to giggle at the blonde woman's antics.

"Yeah. I just thought it would be less work than having to turn sideways and hang me feet over the edge of the bed and then use my muscles to stand myself up," the blonde explained, exasperatedly.

"And was it less work?"

"Yeah, but I think I bruised my ass."

Regina removed herself from the bed as well, and helped Emma pull back the covers. They both lied down facing one another and just smiling. Eventually, Emma's face turned to something of amusement.

"What?" Regina asked. "Do I have popcorn in my teeth or something because I swear I brushed them."

"No. Not at all."

"Then what are you smirking about?" She questioned, annoyed.

"I was just thinking that it's going to be kind of hard to sleep with the lights on, but I don't want either of us to have to leave the bed to shut them off because I like looking at you."

"I can solve that problem," the brunette smiled and raised two hands in the air. Clapping twice, the lights turned themselves off.

"NO. FREAKING. WAY."

"Yes freaking way, dear," Regina chuckled as the blonde continued to make sounds of astonishment before clapping her hands together multiple times, effectively flickering the lights on and off.

Eventually, Regina reached over and grabbed her hands to stop her, "Emma, dear, that is enough. You'll have plenty of chances to play with them in the future."

"Will I?" the blonde waggled her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

"Yes. Now clap two more times and shut the lights off."

"Yes,  _professor,_ " Emma smiled at the sigh that left Regina's lips. She was not lost on the way the woman felt about Emma using her title.

"Goodnight, Emma," Regina said, starting to turn away.

"Wait, wait, wait," the blonde stopped her with a hand around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you. Even if you aren't ready to say it back, I want you to know it."

"I-" the brunette scrunched her brows together. She loved Emma. She did. She would shout it from the rooftops if she could, but it was so terrifying just to say such a thought out loud.

"Regina, it's okay, really," Emma reassured.

"I…"  _Deep breath in. Deep breath out, Regina._  "I love you, Emma. So much."

Even with the lights off, the room was lit up by the smiles reflecting off of both faces.

Emma stared at the woman across from her, knowing just how much it took for her to say such a thing.

"Did I tell you you were amazing?" the blonde questioned, pulling Regina into a hug and giving her little kisses all over the face. "Because you are amazing. And I love you."

The giggles that erupted from Regina's mouth paired with Emma's reaction told her she had said the right thing. The brunette had never felt so carefree and loved before. The weight that had been on her shoulders suddenly disappeared as Emma kissed her.

"Now I said I was gonna snuggle the hell out of you, amazing woman, so get comfortable because I'm ready to snuggle you, Snugglebug."

"You're adorable, Emma," the brunette giggled out.

"And you're not getting comfortable, Snugglebug. Get a move on, woman!" reaching out, Emma gave her newly-appointed snugglebug a quick smack to the bottom and watched as she flipped over onto her side. Stretching one arm over her middle, Emma pulled the woman close to her, sliding her across the sheets and laughing at the squeal of surprise that erupted from her throat. "And you said  _I_ was adorable."  
  



	15. Hands Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS UP, FRIENDS? I almost named this chapter "Shit Goes Down" "Waffles and Broken Toes" or "Wandering Hands", but decided to stick with "Hands Up" because it's better this way (PS- You're welcome for all the hints I just gave you). Anywho, I would love to thank all of you who comment and kudo (it's a verb now) and bookmark every week. You're all wonderful and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
> ONWARDS INTO THE DARK FOREST, MY KNIGHTS!  
> (I'm silly when I'm tired)  
> ~R.

****

Dark lashes fluttered as mocha eyes opened to the dark room around her. Regina blinked once, twice, and looked towards the curtains in attempt to guess the time. Though they remained closed from the previous day, there was a glow along the edges of the fabric, indicating morning had come.

Regina's eyes rose to the clock on the bedside and confirmed her suspicions. 10:11 AM. Surprised at how long she had slept in, Regina smiled. She hadn't slept in since before she could remember. She always woke up with the sun- sometimes even before. The last time she slept like this was after Daniel died.

_Daniel._

The thoughts of the night before rushed into her head, but Regina couldn't force herself to do anything but smile. Sure, the pain of remembering her past was crippling, but the memory of Emma wrapping her up in her arms and holding the brunette woman as she let out all she had been holding in for years was nothing short of heartwarming and amazing.

_Emma._

The brunette woman took in the heat of another body pressed against her back and struggled not to burrow deeper into it. It had been so long since she felt this sort of comfort in the morning.

The sheets behind her ruffled, announcing the blonde was also waking up. Emma's body shifted as the blonde started stretching her limbs. The blonde started wiggling her toes, making sure that every single body part was awake and functioning properly. When they were done, she moved to her fingers.

Regina stiffened and fought off a shocked yelp when she felt Emma moving her fingers. Apparently Emma's arm had shifted positions during the night, and though Regina didn't exactly dislike this new turn of events, she sure as hell was not prepared for fingers wiggling over her sex.

She heard a faint, "What the hell?" and felt Emma lift her own body before hearing a shocked, "Oh my fuck!" and a loud thump of the blonde's body hitting the ground. The next sound was a whispered, "Reggie?"

Relaxing her body and trying to fight off the silent giggles that were taking over her, the brunette crawled to the side of the bed and looked over the edge.

"Yes, dear?" she asked once she had composed herself.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked, an almost painfully hopeful look highlighted her face.

"I woke a few minutes before yourself," Regina answered honestly.

A hand flew to cover Emma's face. The blonde drug it down her face slowly, distorting her features and making Regina giggle even more.

"And I suppose you were conscious enough to feel everything that happened since I've woken up?" the question was asked in dread, the blonde already knowing the answer.

"Yes, dear," the brunette watched Emma flip onto her stomach and lightly beat her head on the floor. Slightly worried the woman would damage her brain, Regina reached a hand out towards her and swatted at her butt. "Emma Swan, you knock that off right now. I don't need to waste my day taking you to the hospital for a concussion."

Emma moved her body until she was staring up at her professor once again, her hair fanning out around her abused head. "Yes, Professor Mills," she joked, before suddenly turning serious. "I'm sorry, Regina?"

"Sorry?" two dark brows knitted as Regina stared down at the blonde. "For what?"

"For what?  _Seriously?"_  Emma almost shouted in her shock, popping up to stare at the brunette with wide eyes. "Regina, I was basically groping you in your sleep. My hands were in places they weren't when I went to sleep!" The blonde let her head drop, smacking it on the ground once again.

"Emma, I'm serious," Regina warned in a no-nonsense tone. "I'm not taking you to the hospital today. If you're going to continue to hit your head on things you can join me in this bed and beat your head on a pillow. I promise they are very soft. Until then, we will not finish this conversation."

"Are you sure you even want me up there?" Emma questioned shyly, not sure of Regina's thoughts on the situation.

"I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't want it."

"Alright. Give me a second. I haven't done this in a few years," the woman closed her eyes and continued to lie still for seconds.

"Are planning on teleporting into my bed or what?" Regina joked from between the sheets.

"Wait for it," The blonde's body tensed as she pulled her legs into her chest before springing into the air and landing on her feet. After a little stumble, Emma regained her balance and smirked down at the brunette on the bed, "Was that cooler than teleporting, or was that cooler than teleporting?"

"Way cooler than teleporting," the brunette smirked and winked while nodding her head, making it obvious that she teasing the blonde by falsely stroking her ego.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week," Emma bowed to her imaginary audience before jumping into the bed and wiggling around until she was comfortable.

"Must you act like a child, Miss Swan? You're worse than when Henry wiggles his way into bed," Regina took in Emma's offended expression and smiled at the blonde before switching topics. "Seriously, though. Where'd you learn how to do that?" Regina questioned. Emma knew a good bit of her past after the previous night, and all she knew in return was that the woman was in foster care as a child and now she was in culinary school. It really wasn't much to know about someone you were seeing let alone sharing a bed with.

"I might've met a few people who taught me a few things," seeing the woman next to her was going to ask another question, Emma rushed to speak. "I'd really like to talk about this morning, though, if that's alright."

Regina stared at the blonde woman. Emma was so… Emma. She liked to tease and use sarcasm, and the brunette had heard more than a few profanities expelled from the blonde's mouth more than once, but when it came down to everything, Emma was the sweetest woman Regina had ever met. She would hold doors for the professor, she made sure Regina found flowers and treats in her office every day, and she listened to everything Regina said with such interest it felt like she was constantly taking notes on what would make the brunette the happiest woman alive- and maybe she was. She definitely had made her more than happy since they started seeing each other.

 _If you could even call it seeing each other,_  Regina thought to herself.  _I've been so busy with work and Henry that I've we've only really been on two dates… and they weren't even real dates. Especially not last night. I'm going to make this all up to her eventually._

A soft hand on her cheek broke Regina from her thoughts.

"Regina?"

"Yes?" the brunette cleared all thoughts from her mind and smiled up at Emma.

"Can we talk about what happened this morning? Because I'd really like nothing more than to apologize," the blonde cast her eyes away from Regina and bit her lip. Regina stared at her, confused as to why the blonde looked so guilty.

"I see nothing to apologize for," Regina replied, watching Emma's head snap up to look her in the eyes.

"But-" the blonde tried to protest.

"But nothing, Emma," Regina placed a finger over the other woman's mouth to keep her from interrupting. "We shifted in our sleep. Your hand ended some place neither of us would've imagined when we fell asleep." Regina shrugged and smiled a sultry smile at the woman in her bed, "You don't see me complaining, do you?"

Emma reached up and removed the finger from her lips, never tearing her eyes from the dark ones before her. "You better stop flirting like this unless you want to be ravished, Professor," she warned.

"I would keep flirting then, but I really have to get dressed before my mother brings Henry home."

Regina stood from the bed and shook her hips, letting the negligé that had ridden up in her sleep fall back to a more modest length, and purposefully enticing the blonde still lying in her bed.

"I think I'll take a shower first," the brunette offered aloud.

"I guess I'll just get my things and head out, then," Emma sat up and ran a hand through her hair. She watched as Regina crossed the room and sat down next to her.

With a hand resting on Emma's thigh, Regina looked into her eyes, "Or you could go downstairs and make breakfast so it'll be ready when I'm done." She watched Hazel eyes for a reaction, and satisfied when she didn't get a look of horror, Regina continued, "Then maybe you can spend the day here with Henry and I?"

The grin that split across Emma's face in that moment was by far the largest Regina had ever seen.

"I'll take that as a yes?" she questioned with a goofy grin of her own.

"I'd love to," Emma responded, leaning into the brunette and gently pushing her onto the bed. She kissed her over and over again. Once on the forehead. Once on the nose. On the cheek, then it's opposite. She finished with a lingering kiss to the brunette's lips before moving off the brunette and standing to leave the room.

"I'll see you in a bit? I'm making waffles, I think," she said after she turned around at the door.

"And how do you expect to make waffles without knowing the whereabouts of the waffle iron, Miss Swan?"

"I'll find it, Professor. I have my ways."

With that, the blonde left the room, gently closing the door behind her and leaving the professor to her thoughts.

_She kissed me like that, teased me, and left to make waffles. God, I just ha… love her._

The brunette stood from her very comfortable bed and rid herself of her night clothes. "Looks like Miss Swan left a few minutes too early," she joked with herself, moving to the shower.

* * *

Emma ran around in the kitchen searching through cabinets and cupboards for all the ingredients she needed. All she had left to find was the iron and the eggs.

Reaching into the fridge, the blonde grabbed the half-full carton of eggs before turning around and placing them on the table. Hazel eyes scanned the kitchen for any cupboards she could've missed during her first trip around the kitchen. There was only one she had left to search, and Emma hoped against all hope that it would be the one that housed the waffle iron.

The blonde skipped across the kitchen and knelt down in front of the cupboard. Closing both eyes, the woman swung the cabinet door open. When she was sure she'd be able to see the contents, Emma slowly opened one eye before the other. Sighing in relief, she grabbed the iron and laughed loudly. There was no reason to act so nervous about not finding a silly iron.

 _No reason except breaking a promise and upsetting Regina,_ the blonde reminded herself.

"Turn around and put your hands in the air, you dirty bitch."

Emma jumped from her knees at the voice. It was cold, calculated, scary, and definitely not Regina. The most frightening part: Emma never heard anyone enter the house, let alone the kitchen. The blonde  _did_ , however, feel the excruciating pain of the old, metal waffle iron crushing her foot as it fell to the floor.

Momentarily forgetting about the intruder, the blonde collapsed to the floor, clutching at the attachment and trying her best not to shout profanities as Regina had corrected her early that week.

"Sweet baby Jesus and holy shiitake mushrooms," the blonde mumbled.

"I said hands up," the taut voice warned again. "I think saying something twice is good enough, bitch. Don't make me do it again."

"Oh my freaking… shit. I can't," the blonde continued to clutch her foot and watch as a bruise started forming instantly.

"That's it, bitch. I warned you." Emma didn't even have enough time or brain capacity to decipher the message in the threatening voice before a strong body pinned her to the floor. "What are you here for? Is it money?"

"No, I-" the blonde tried between gasps of pain.

"Listen, you low-life scumbag, a family lives here. A family that has been through more than you know, and the last thing they need is some dirty asshole breaking into their house to steal their shit, okay?" The voice, that Emma now knew belonged to a blonde woman, was angry and stood behind the injustice of the life her words portrayed.

"I know, I know. It's just-" Emma tried to wiggle free, but a fist collided with her right eye before she could escape.

"You don't know shit, girl," the woman warned. "I will do anything for these people. Anything. And if that means kicking the shit out of some thieving bitch rooting through their house when no one is home, so be it."

Small footsteps were heard across the kitchen floor before a shocked voice called out, "Aunty Kathryn! You said bad words!"

The woman momentarily turned to the boy, taking slight pressure off of Emma's spine. "Henry, baby, you need to go to the other room right now. Do you hear me?"

As the boy responded, Emma took the opportunity to scurry away from the blonde and into the corner.

"Oh, no you don't-" the other woman started rushing towards the thief, but was cut off by a shout of glee from behind her.

"EMMA!"

"Emma?" The blonde stranger's eyes widened in horror. "Like  _Emma_  Emma?"

Suddenly another voice joined the group, "What in the hell is going on in my- Oh, my god, Emma!"

Regina rushed to the woman who was huddled in the corner, both arms raised to protect her head before anything else. She saw the blonde trembling in the corner, bruises starting to mar her pale skin and drops of blood on her shirt.

"Fucking Christ, Kathryn!" she said, her voice dripping with venom, but not raised any. She didn't want to scare the blonde any more than she was already. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"I'm so sorry, Regina," the woman held up her hands in defense. "I thought it was a burglar or murderer or something. I didn't want her getting out to Henry and Mom, so I did what I could to keep her in here."

"It never once occurred to you that my girlfriend that I was supposed to go on a date with last night would be in my house?" Regina sighed. She knew her sister meant well, but Jesus, she never put two and two together before acting. "Just take Henry to the other room and keep Mother out of here, please."

Not waiting to see if Kathryn would heed her commands, the brunette turned back to Emma. The girl had yet to peer out from behind her arms, and she was shaking just as forcefully as before. She had started mumbling something, and Regina had to lean closer to hear.

"No. Please no. Not again."

"Emma?" Regina moved closer, reaching out a hand. As soon as it skimmed the woman's arm, she shrunk back as if burned.

"No. Please. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. No," the blonde pleaded, and in that moment, Regina finally saw part of Emma's past. A small, scared girl hiding in the corner.

"Emma it's me," the brunette reassured. "It's me. It's Regina. It's Reggie. Come back to me," she pleaded. "Just come back. It's me."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Emma quietly sobbed. "No more. Please."

It took all of Regina's control not to break out in her own tears as she whispered to the girl, "Emma, honey, it's me. Everything is okay. You're safe. I promise you're safe."

Regina sat as close to the blonde as she could without touching her. She didn't want to frighten the blonde. She couldn't stand watching her retreat again. Regina whispered the same reassurances from her spot, not sure what else she could say. Finally, she heard a new whimper escape the woman.

"Reggie?" the name sounded broken and beautiful on the blonde's lips.

"I'm here, Emma," Regina responded. "I'm here and you're safe."

Emma's arms slowly fell away from her face as her terror-filled eyes scanned Regina and the room around them, making sure she wasn't lying. When she was finally sure of her surroundings, Emma sighed and leaned into the brunette, trying to stop her body from shaking with sobs.

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde and leaned back into the counter. Her fingers slid into the long blonde locks and worked through them slowly, making sure not to pull.

"You're okay, Emma," the woman reassured. "You're safe with me."

Once her breathing leveled out, Emma looked into Regina's eyes, "I'm sorry."

The professor's soft, dulcet chuckle filled the air around them, but the look in her eyes told Emma it was anything but menacing. "Sorry for what, Emma?"

"I'm sorry I'm not as strong as I should be. You deserve better."

Emma's words only made Regina squeeze her tighter, "Better than what? I don't need you to be strong all the time, Emma. I'm plenty strong myself, if you haven't noticed," the brunette chuckled under her breath. "I just need you to be human and to love me. Can you manage that?" When she felt the blonde nod into her chest Regina softly hummed out, "You know I love you right?"

"I know."

"I'm really sorry my sister beat the living hell out of you, but welcome to the family."

Emma pulled back to look into mocha eyes. "Did you just make a joke? Because it was really funny."

"I attempted one, yes," Regina conceded.

"Can I laugh?"

"You're the only one in control of your actions, Emma. Laugh if you choose, cry if you choose. Just know it's your choice," Regina pulled the blonde's face to her own, connecting their lips in a light kiss that Emma gratefully returned.

"I love you, Regina," the seriousness of the blonde's voice was new to Regina. Before last night, there had been nothing but sarcasm and fun between the two women. Even so, Regina smiled hearing the conviction in her girlfriend's voice.

"And I love you, Emma," another small kiss landed on the blonde's lips before Regina wrapped her back up in her arms.

Minutes passed as the two women sat on the floor, neither one daring to move. The moment, though born out of fear and hurt, was a beautiful one between the two of them, and neither wanted to ruin it. Finally, Emma broke the silence.

"Reggie?" she asked, voice still trembling.

"Yes, mi amor?" Regina smiled through her response, loving that she finally had someone to call that. The smile quickly faded, though, as she heard the sharp intake of breath from the woman in her arms, and the tone of trepidation that lined her next words.

"I know you said no trips to the hospital, but when your sister scared me I may or may not have dropped the waffle iron on my foot."

"Did you break the iron?" Regina's eyes widened to epic proportions. "Because waffles are one of Henry's top favorite breakfast foods."

Emma turned in the brunette's arms to look at the damage, but snuggled her back into Regina's chest, not wanting to lose contact. When she saw the iron, there was no doubt it was broken. The pieces were shattered and sprawled across the kitchen floor. Turning back around, the blonde gave her best  _please-don't-kill-me_ smile.

"I think the thing has seen better days, but I was really referring to my foot when I mentioned the hospital."

"I know, dear," the brunette answered, starting to laugh. "And I'm not worried about the waffles. We haven't had any in months, honestly."

"You're evil," Emma accused with a smile and a kiss.

"They don't call me the evil queen for nothing," a wink was delivered with another kiss before Regina slid her body from under the blonde's and stood up. She reached a dark hand down to connect with a paler one before pulling Emma to her feet. "Vienes, mi amor. We shall nab Henry and get you to the hospital before this swells up any more than it already has."

Emma slipped her arm over Regina's shoulder and tried not to put too much weight on her as they hobbled around to the exit of the room.

"Wait," Emma paused their journey as they crossed through the door frame. "I want you to know that you're right. What you said before."

"What?"

"You're right, Regina," Emma repeated looking straight into her eyes. "I'm safe with you."

A little voice interrupted the couple as a small child came running towards them, "Momma! Emma!"

"Slow down, baby," Regina warned before he crashed into the pair at breakneck speed.

Emma visibly flinched at the hit, but kept down any other sign of pain as she put enough pressure on her foot to bed down and hug the kid.

"Hey, bud!" she greeted. "What do you say about an adventure with me and momma today?"

"Really?" he questioned with wide eyes.

"Really! Go put on your shoes and we'll leave soon, okay?" even through all the pain, Emma forced herself to sound excited for the kid's sake. Regina's heart swelled in her chest as she took in the scene, before deflating at the sight of her sister standing next to her mother.

"I'm really sorry," Kathryn spit out the second Henry ran to his room for a pair of shoes. "I thought you-"

Emma cut the woman off with a smile, "It's really okay, Kathryn. I understand that you were just protecting Reggie and Henry. I'd do the same if I caught someone in here. I do, however, want to know what self-defense classes you've been taking so I can sign up myself. Damn, woman."

The adults shared a laugh as Henry made his way back down the stairs and held his hands up to Emma. Unsure whether she could balance her weight enough to hold him securely, she figured she'd at least try and bent down to pick up the young boy.

"Emma, you really don't have to do that if you can take it," Regina warned. "I promise Henry will understand."

"I'm fine, Reggie," the blonde reassured with a smile and a light peck on the lips. "I'm just going to take him to the car and strap him in real quick. Then we'll be ready."

Regina stood with her mother and sister as she watched Emma hobble through the front door. It was obvious she was in pain, but she wouldn't show it to Henry. Once they were gone, Kathryn whipped around to face Regina.

"So,  _Reggie,_  tell me more about your sleepover with Emma," the smirk Kathryn wore was nothing but devious and the glint in her eyes spoke volumes.

"You need to get a life, Kathryn, and you can start by cleaning up the mess you made in my kitchen," one eyebrow quirked at the command. "Then I expect you to go buy a new waffle iron for the one that was broken this morning. It'd be nice if it were the same, but it's also fine if that isn't the case. And, though I love you both dearly," Regina said sincerely, looking between her mother and sister, "I want you out of my house before I get home from the hospital. I just want a quiet day with my son and hopefully my girlfriend, too."

The brunette turned to the front door and took two strides before turning around and hugging both women. "I truly do love you both. Just try not to cause any more trouble for awhile, okay?"

Once Regina made it out to the car, Emma and Henry were both buckled in, singing along to Henry's new Kindermusic CD. Regina smiled at the two before reversing out of the driveway and heading in the direction of the hospital.

The drive quieted down as soon as Henry fell asleep, and Regina could tell Emma had something to say by the way the blonde squeezed the hand she was holding every few seconds.

"A penny for your thoughts, amor?" Regina questioned after one of the squeezes, making sure she squeezed back this time.

Emma sighed, " I was thinking it was about time we talked about my past. I mean, after this morning, you can see something about me is wrong, it's only fair you know about it. And I trust you."

Regina pulled off onto the side of the road and put the car in park. She grabbed both of the blonde's hands and turned towards the woman.

"Nothing, and I mean  _nothing_ , about you is wrong, Emma. Your past may have had wrong things in it, but that doesn't define you. What you do now, in the present, does. My father used to say the present is a funny thing. It only ever lasts a split second but you're in it a lifetime. It's your choice who you are in every moment. It has little to do with the past or future, but it always comes back to what's happening in the present. Your present is the woman I love, and if she wants to tell me about the past, I'll listen. Do you understand?"

The blonde nodded her head as her eyes filled with tears.

"Good. Now, we really need to get you to the hospital because I'm sure you're in pain." The blonde nodded once again. "That's what I thought. Kiss me before we go again."

Emma had never been one to follow commands in the past, but now, in the present, she was more than happy to comply.


	16. Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HELLOOOOOO!!! I'm a ball of happy right now. Why? NO IDEA. But hey, I'm not complaining. I had lots of fun writing this. Especially the last part. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THE LAST PART. Anyhow, time to go teach myself three chapters of Chemistry that we're testing over in class tomorrow. Wish me luck! OH! And don't forget to review because I like to read them a super lot and they make me smile and I don't bite...often... and......yup, that's about it. Goodnight. Good morning. Good whatever-time-of-day-it-is-at-your-house. I hope you all enjoy super amounts.  
> All my love,  
> ~R.

"Excuse me, ma'am. My girlfriend, son and I have been waiting for hours to be seen," Regina spoke to the woman sitting in the chair behind the counter.

The dark-skinned woman pushed a stray curl behind her hair before looking up at the woman intruding upon her concentration. "Well, we are a busy place Miss…"

"Mills. Regina Mills," Regina filled in for the nurse.

"We're a busy place Miss Mills. There's nothing more I can say," the nurse gave an apologetic shrug and turned back to the files and computer in front of her.

"But, ma'am, my girlfriend broke her foot this morning and she's in quite a bit of pain," Regina argued, gaining the woman's attention again. "I was just wondering how much longer it would be before we were seen."

"Which one is she?" the nurse stood up and scanned the room. "The one with the kid, right?" She asked, picking them out of the crowd instantly.

Regina turned, nodding her head as she did so. Emma sat in a wheelchair across the room, facing the women at the counter. She didn't notice the two sets of eyes on her, though, as she listened to Henry talk amicably about his night with Gramma and Aunty Kat. The boy was perched on Emma's lap, facing her, and waving his hands wildly as he spoke. In turn, Emma made exaggerated facial expressions as she listened to the story.

Regina watched as Emma whispered something into Henry's ear before he whipped around in her lap and waved at toward her and the nurse, shouting a loud, "Hi Momma!" across the crowded room. Behind him Emma smirked, waving as well.

Regina smiled and waved back before turning back to the nurse and responding, "That's them."

"You and your partner have a lovely family Miss Mills, but it doesn't look like she is in that much pain at the moment," the nurse responded. "She's just going to have to wait until things slow down a bit more. We'll try to get her a room as quickly as possible."

Regina was stunned into silence.  _Family?_  Surely people didn't look at them like that already. They were just starting to date.

"Thank you," she answered on autopilot. "I'll go tell her."

Emma watched Regina walk towards her, the look on the darker woman's face showing shock and confusion.

"You okay?" the blonde whispered in Regina's ear, making sure to not tip Henry off to anything that could be wrong.

_People think we're a family._

"Everything's fine, though you may have to wait a bit longer," Regina answered, watching the blonde cringe. "I know, Emma. I told her you were in pain, but she said they're busy and we're just going to have to wait."

"I guess it'll be alright because I have you and Henry here," the blonde whispered, keeping eye contact with the woman for a second before looking up to the boy in her lap, who was staring at the two women.

Before either woman could get out another word, a blonde woman in dark blue scrubs rounded the corner. Peering down at her file for a name, the woman glanced back up into the room and said, "Emma Swan."

Emma looked at Henry, "Ready bud?" She watched him give a small nod before she went on. "I don't think you are. You need to hold on so Momma can push us over there."

"Otay," Henry turned in her lap and settled down, Emma wrapping an arm around his middle.

Regina stood and grabbed the handles behind Emma's seat, pushing her towards the nurse. "You didn't have to wait that much longer. You must be a lucky one, my dear."

"I'd say so," Emma agreed. "I mean, I got you, didn't I?" Emma turned in her chair and stretched to kiss Regina's hand. It was awkward as the blond hand to hold Henry and contort her body in the chair in order to do so, but the meaning behind it was conveyed.

"Right this way, Mrs. Swan," the nurse instructed, taking the lead.

When they reached the room, Regina put the breaks on the wheelchair and hoisted Henry off of Emma's lap and up onto the hospital bed with her. The two sat as quietly as they could as Emma answered all of the nurse's questions. Soon the nurse left, promising the doctor's arrival to be soon.

"Sooo... " Emma began. "How 'bout that, Reggie?"

"How about what, dear?" the brunette asked in return, genuinely confused.

"That nurse," Emma said, raising her eyebrows.

"Are you asking me if I found her attractive?" Regina raised a brow in offense, "Because you must know, Miss Swan, that I am not one to look at others while in a relationship, and furthermore-"

Emma reached out and grabbed Regina's hand. "While I would've probably checked her out if I had been single, no. I wasn't looking at her in that way, and I wasn't asking if you found her attractive. I was referring to her calling you Mrs. Swan."

"Oh," Regina said quietly. She looked over at Henry, watching him talk excitedly to his stuffed T-rex that he made sure to bring along. She wished that her own life was still that carefree. "Well…"

Both women heard a small succession of knocks on the door that signaled the doctor was entering.

"Good afternoon, Ladies," the doctor stepped through the door, a small smile gracing her lips. "I'm Dr. Eva Zambrano. I'll be helping you all out today. Which one of you is Emma?"

Emma raised her hand, giving it a small wave to gain the brunette medic's attention, "That'd be me."

"Hello, Emma," she greeted again before looking down at her files. "It looks like you're here for x-rays on your foot, yes?"

"Yeah," Emma stared at the doctor, watching as her eyes raked over her face and body. "I'm pretty sure it's broken, if the pain's anything to go by."

"I see," she said, kneeling down to look at the appendage. "I'm assuming it's the one with no shoe and a lot of bruising?" The brunette doctor caught a nod from both the blonde and her girlfriend out of the corner of her eye. "And do you mind telling me what events led to your foot breaking?"

"Aunty Kat said bad words and Emma dwopped the waffler on her piggy toes," Henry jumped in the conversation, eager to help. He looked up at his mother with a wide smile and nodded his head. "Right, Momma?"

"Right, baby," she responded, trying not to gush too much over how cute her little boy could be. She kissed the side of his head as Emma stared on, giggling lightly.

"That's the gist of it," Emma said, facing back towards the doctor.

"I see," the doctor nodded, raking her eyes up and down the blonde's body a few more times before she spoke again. "And may I ask how you got all of these other bruises? Because I doubt a waffle could leave fist and finger bruises all over your arms."

"That's a long story," Emma sighed out.

Before the blonde could explain further, Dr. Zamrano turned to the mother-son duo sitting on the hospital bed. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the room while I speak to Miss Swan."

Regina's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why would you want me to leave? She just needs x-rays on her foot."

"She's actually going to receive full-body x-rays today," the doctor responded, still looking Emma up and down, "but before that can happen, I need to hear what happened today, and sometimes it's easier for a person to speak freely about such topics if there aren't any external forces leading them to lie or not tell the whole truth for whatever reason."

Emma inhaled sharply as she saw realization dawn on her girlfriend's face. Realization, and something that looked a lot like firey, boiling anger.

"Stop. You stop right there," Regina stood with Henry in her hands, quickly depositing him on Emma's lap. She walked to the doctor and stood nose-to-nose with the other woman. "I refuse to let you insinuate that I could have  _ever_  laid my hands on the woman I love in such a way."

The doctor didn't shy away, but instead stood firm in her place, responding truthfully, "It wouldn't be the first time I've seen it."

Regina visibly snarled at the words, her lip curled in disgust. "I will only repeat myself once, Doctor. I have never and  _will_  never place my hands on someone I love like that. To a stranger such as yourself, though, I would have no problem inflicting the worst pain imaginable."

A hand on her wrist and a soft whisper of "Reggie" stopped her from continuing on with any further threats. Instead, the brunette whirled around, hoisted her son onto her hip and said, "We'll be outside."

The door slammed shut with finality and the doctor turned to Emma, "I didn't mean to upset your wife, but it really wouldn't be the first time I've seen this, and I'd rather not have you and that little boy in here on stretchers some day because I didn't ask now."

"Stretchers?" Emma asked, shocked beyond belief. "Look, doc, I really think you have the wrong impression of Regina. On a bunch of different levels."

"Do I, Mrs. Swan?" the doctor looked at her with understanding showing in her eyes. "Look, I know how hard it is to tell someone about this kind of thing, I truly do, but you need to know that if anything  _is_  happening, now is the time to tell someone."

"I'm sorry you had to go through something like that, Doctor, but I'm telling you this is all a big, huge, gigantic misunderstanding. Starting with everyone's idea that Regina is my wife."

The next twenty minutes were spent with Emma recounting the day's events to other woman who sat in the room. She watched the emotions skip through the doctor's eyes, answered all questions she had asked, and explained everything as thoroughly as she could.

"And now we're here," Emma finished, smiling at the doctor. "I honestly don't think I need full body x-rays. I can already tell my ribs are bruised, but I doubt anything is broken. I'd really just like to get a cast on my foot, and maybe some pain killers, and go home with my girlfriend and her son."

"I'll page the x-ray tech.I still want full-bodies just to be sure. Until she gets here, I have some serious apologizing to do with the woman outside," the doctor shook her head. "This oughta be fun."

"Don't tell her I said this," Emma started, "but good luck. You're gonna need it. I've never been on her shit list, but I'm afraid it's going to take a miracle to ever get you off of it." Both women laughed before Emma continued, "She's a great woman. She's been through so much, and she feels things so deeply, and you just attacked the side of her that brings out her intensity the most," Emma watched the doctor cringe. "I'm not saying this to scare you, but to help you understand her before you go out there and put your foot in your mouth...Again."

Laughter once again broke the intensity, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Light knocking signalled someone at the door.

"That would be your x-ray tech," the doctor told Emma, opening the door to reveal a small brunette with long hair. "I'm going to use this room to apologize to your partner. If the door is completely closed when you come back, you're still okay to enter, alright?"

"Alright," Emma smiled, looking from the doctor to the newcomer in the room.

"Ready, Emma?" the woman asked, her demeanor refreshingly chipper after all Emma had witnessed that day.

"I was born ready," the blonde replied, smiling as the woman trailed behind her chair and pushed her out the door. She turned in her chair towards the woman wheeling her down the hallway. "Can we stop next to those two?" she pointed at the pair sitting in the only two chairs in the hallway.

The technician rolled to a stop and Emma grabbed Regina's hand, causing her to look up. Tear tracks highlighted her cheeks, and she looked back down to Henry, who was sleeping in the chair next to her.

"I love you," Emma whispered, reaching out to the woman and pulling her into a hug. "I love you and I know you'd never do anything to hurt me."

The brunette just nodded in the embrace and pulled back. "Just go get this over with. It's Saturday and I've already missed my snuggle and cartoon times with my son," the slight whine in the woman's voice forced a small smile out of the blonde that was reciprocated by the brunette.

"Alright!" Emma said, turning back to the woman standing behind her chair. "You heard the woman. Let's get this over with!"

* * *

Fourty-five minutes later, Emma was wheeled back into the room. She smiled at the sight before her: Regina and Henry wrapped up in a warm sheet, asleep. In the corner, the TV buzzed with the cacophony of Tom & Jerry.

"Will you be alright?" the woman who had wheeled her in asked.

"I'll be good, thanks."

"Good. I'll send the doctor when she has time," the woman made her way towards the door as Emma wheeled herself over to the side of the bed.

The blonde sat staring at the small family who were preoccupying her hospital bed. It didn't take long, but they had captured her heart. Regina was beautiful inside and out. She was fierce. She fought for what she wanted and she protected what she had with her life. And then there was Henry. His goofy, lopsided smile and wild imagination reminded the blonde of herself when she was his age.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but suddenly she was pulled out of her reverie with a hand on her shoulder.

"Emma," a voice called softly, clearly noting that the two on the bed were sleeping.

Emma spun her chair to face the doctor, who seemed much better than when she had left. "Hey Doc."

"Hello," the woman kept her voice low as she pulled her x-ray slides out of a folder and hung them on the machine attached to the wall. She flicked a switch, allowing light to radiate through the slides, showing the parts of her foot that were fractured. "As you can see here, you have multiple breaks in your foot. I'm surprised you've been able to handle this pain so well, as most patients would be in tears for this kind of thing."

"Well, you didn't see me in the radiologist's room while she was moving my foot in all different directions," Emma said with a small laugh.

The doctor laughed along before continuing, "We're definitely going to need to put a hard cast on your foot, but the rest of your body seems fine. No broken ribs. No broken anything but your foot, honestly."

"Good," Emma nodded along, just ready for everything to be over with.

"There are some other things we need to talk about, though," the doctor preluded.

"I thought we were past this, doc."

"No, no. This isn't about Regina, necessarily," she covered. "The two of us had a lovely discussion where I apologized profusely and she promised not to kill me," the brunette explained. "This is more about you. I'm going to be writing you a prescription for painkillers. While on these there can be a whole bunch of side effects that can be dangerous. While you take them I don't want you driving or operating anything. I want you to take it easy for the next two weeks. Find a place to stay and someone to take care of you. Oh," the doctor added, as an afterthought, "you'll also be confined to crutches for those two weeks."

Emma groaned, "Crutches? But can't you see I'm already a klutz? That's why I'm here."

Dr. Zambrano just laughed, "I'll have you out of here as soon as we finish the cast. Lord knows I don't need your whining any more today.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"You're so pretty, Reggie," Emma slurred as she leaned on the woman who was helping her to the door. "You're like a giant sexy black kitten. All soft and fierce and mysterious and stuff."

"Thank you, Emma," the brunette huffed in return, struggling to make it up the stairs with the blonde attached to her side.

_If that idiot doctor had only waited to give her these stupid painkillers._

The brunette sighed internally as she opened the door. This kind of thing was much easier with Henry the first time around. Thank God the boy was sleeping and didn't put up too much of a fuss when his mother laid him down in his bed.

"Emma, sweetheart, you have to help me a little or we'll never make it up the stairs and to the bedroom," Regina responded as she kicked the front door closed, hoping the blonde would understand. If she were to be honest, it was a miracle they had made it this far.

"Yes, sex kitten," Emma giggle and purred in her ear.

Regina shivered. This shouldn't be having the effect on her that it currently was. Emma was high on painkillers. They made her say things that she wouldn't normally. Furthermore, Regina never thought being compared to a cat would be a good thing. But,  _damn,_  if the purring didn't turn the older brunette on. That was, until Emma added some silly mewling to the end. Now it was just getting weird.

"C'mon, Emma," Regina encouraged. "Only a few more steps and we can lay down for a nap.

"Will you nap with me, Reggie?" Emma asked with a pout on her face. "I want you to nap with me."

"Maybe, Emma," Regina offered. "I'm not sure, yet, if I can. I have to start making supper and I have to make sure everything is lined up for you to stay here."

Finally, the two women made it to the bed, and Regina gently laid Emma down before stepping away and into the bathroom. She wasn't gone for a full two minutes before she heard loud whines from the bedroom.

"Reeeeeeggggggiiiiiinnnnaaaaa. Come back to me, Reeeeggggiiinnnaaaa."

The brunette burst out of the bathroom and walked next to the bed. "Emma, you have to be quieter. Henry's down for his nap."

Emma's eyes widened comically, "Oh no! I didn't mean to wake him up. I'm sorry. Reggie."

"You didn't wake him, Emma, but you have to be more careful when he's sleeping. I'm not upset with you," she assured and fought back a giggle as the blonde's face relaxed back to normal. As she turned around to walk away, a hand grabbed her wrist and yanked her onto the bed. "Emma Swan!" she quietly shouted, trying to display her displeasure without waking her son.

"I lost my teddy bear, Reggie. Will you sleep with me tonight?" the blonde wrapped herself around Regina in typical koala style, giving the older woman no choice.

"I guess," Regina grumbled, a smile lighting up her features through the grumpy tone.

Minutes later, when the brunette was sure her koala girlfriend was fast asleep, she tried to remove herself from the tight grip, if only to breathe a little better.

"Shhhhh…" Emma shushed her, squeezing tighter. "Stop moving. I'm picturing stuff."

"I have no idea why you're shushing me when I was making no noise, Emma."

"Shhh…" she repeated. "I'm picturing things."

"Picturing what, Emma?" the brunette asked, still trying to wiggle herself free of the crushing grip.

"You and me. And Henry. And Weddings," Emma smiled, her eyes still closed. "We'd make cute babies, you and me. And we'd have hot chocolate and cinnamon and you'd be so pretty. A sexy black kitten in a beautiful white dress."

Regina's heart paused in her chest. It was a bad idea to entertain these thoughts, no matter if it were in her mind or Emma's.

…. _But is it_  really  _that bad?_


	17. Lies, Lies, Lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm so happy you've come back for another chapter. It's not as fluff-filled as others, but it's still alright, I think. It's setting things up for later; a filler chapter of sorts. I hope you all enjoy it, though, and I promise to have that conversation between the ladies in the next chapter. It was too long to stick in this one, so I found a good splitting point and ran with it. Read, love, review. 
> 
> Special thank you to all who wished me luck on the test. You all rock. 
> 
> I also want to give a huge shoutout to Piecesofyourheart over on ff.net for noticing the doctor in the last chapter was a previous Lana Parrilla character off of another show. Lana vs. Lana. Hot and intense staring contest ensues. Gah.
> 
> ONWARDS, Shippers!  
> ~R.

Regina scrunched up her face against the outside force that was currently torturing it. She groaned in displeasure and shrunk away from whatever it was.

"Moooooommmmmaaaa," a little voice whispered very loudly, a giggle accompanying the words as another finger landed to the side of her face. "My tummy is rumblin, Momma."

Regina shot to a sitting position, letting out a small cry of pain as her big toe collided with Emma's lime green cast. Beneath her, she heard a groan of pain that sounded a lot like a word she never wanted her son repeating.

"Henry?" the brunette asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Momma," the boy answered, raising both eyebrows and looking at the two women. "Why you sitting on Emma?" He asked curiously.

The brunette looked down to see that she was, in fact, sitting on the blonde. Actually she was straddling Emma; a position she hoped her son would never see them in again. She quickly slid off the woman and stood in the middle of the room.

"Did you say your tummy was rumbling, baby?" she asked, changing the subject to something far more comfortable. She picked up her son as he nodded his head in a grandiose gesture. "Well let's get that taken care of, then!"

Regina carried Henry down the stairs, pausing to set him down when they entered the kitchen. "What does Prince Henry want tonight?" She asked, bending down to his level.

"Ummmm…" Henry contemplated his choices, though his mother already knew what he was going to pick. "Dinos and taters!" He shouted with a smile.

"Dinos and taters?" Regina looked surprised at his suggestion. "You haven't asked for them in a whole two days! I thought you didn't like them anymore!"

"Nope. I want dinos and taters! I love em."

"Dinos and taters?" another voice asked from the doorway. "Kid, I don't know if I'm hungry enough to eat a t-rex. Those things are really big!"

"Not weal dinos, Emma! Chicken dinos!"

"Ohhhh… Duh. Silly me." Emma clucked her tongue and shook her head at her own fake stupidity.

The blonde looked past the little boy as he shook with his laughter. She connected eyes with the other brunette in the room, and shivered at the look in the mocha orbs. Was it anger? Fear? She couldn't tell as it seemed more like a mixture of more than one emotion.

"Henry," Regina addressed once the boy settled, "how about you go play dinos in your playroom while Momma makes supper?"

"Can Emma come too?" They boy almost begged.

"Not this time, bud," Emma answered, patting him on the head and wobbling further into the room. "Maybe next?"

"Otay."

Henry walked out of the room with his head hung low, his hair falling slightly into his eyes. Regina watched until he rounded the corner into his room before looking at the blonde.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She asked, setting her jaw as she waited for an answer.

 _Anger_. Emma decided.  _It's definitely anger._

The blonde reached up and rubbed her temples, "Babe, I honestly don't know why you're upset right now. I just know I have a killer headache and I can't remember anything between taking those painkillers and when I woke up a few minutes ago."

"You don't know why I'm angry?" The woman asked, incredulous. "You honestly don't know why I'm upset right now?"

"I would guess that it's because I just called you babe, but that happened after the anger, so no. I honestly don't know." Emma saw the anger rise to fury in the brunette's eyes, and continued, hoping to make up for whatever she did in the time she couldn't remember, "I would like to know, though, so I can fix it."

"You're such an idiot!" Regina scathed.

Emma hobbled over to the woman, careful not to put too much pressure on her foot. She wrapped the brunette up in her arms and held tightly as the woman tried to squirm loose.

"I'm not going to lie, Regina," Emma started. "I've heard those words way too many times in my life, and I don't ever want to hear you say them again because they hurt. They honestly hurt." The woman in her arms squirmed again, causing Emma to lean down and kiss the top of her head. "I know you don't mean them that way, and I know you're just upset, but I'm not letting go until you tell me what I've done and how we're going to fix it."

Regina huffed and a tear rolled from her eyes, "I'm sorry. You're not an idiot."

"That's not the point, Regina. That's not really what I care about in this moment," the blonde commented, loosening her grip now that Regina stopped fighting. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Regina looked up into hazel eyes. "Emma my sister attacked you today. You totally left me when I came in to console you and I have yet to figure out where you went."

"I was right here the whole time," Emma argued, not wanting to have that conversation right then.

"Not physically, Emma," Regina almost whined out her words. "Mentally. Though both are just as painful in my book."

"I'm sorry, Regina," Emma apologized. "You know I didn't do that on purpose."

"I'm not upset about that Emma." The woman sighed. "I'm upset that I care so goddamn much about you and you don't seem to care even a fraction of that amount for yourself!"

A tear slid down the brunette's cheek as she turned her back to the blonde and started putting the chicken nuggets on a pan. She reached across the stovetop and preheated the oven.

"Regina," Emma whispered, wrapping her arms around the woman from behind. "I'm sorry."

"No, Emma. I don't know that you are," Regina stated, "because even as we stand here talking about this, you continue to endanger yourself by not using the damn crutches the doctor sent home."

"Is that what this is?" Emma's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she giggled slightly. She knew she shouldn't. She didn't want to upset the woman any more than she already was. "Reggie, I came down here to ask where you put them."

"And what a dumb thing it was to do. You risked your life with every step you took down those stairs without them, even though they were right next to the bed."

"First," Emma started, "they aren't anywhere near the bed. Second, I only have a broken foot, Regina… and I'm kinda waddling like a penguin because of it, but beyond that I'm fine. I'm not going to die."

"Yeah." Regina scoffed. "You say that now."

In that moment, it hit Emma. She was worried. Regina was genuinely so worried about everything that Emma that day; physically, mentally, and emotionally. What Regina had said about leaving mentally or physically made sense, even though the blonde knew there were missing pieces. They all made so much sense now.

Emma spun the woman around and pulled her in for a kiss. She held the brunette to her, pressing as much of their bodies together as possible. If Regina was scared of her leaving, she was going to make sure the woman knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

She pulled away from the brunette, looked straight into her eyes and said, "Regina Mills, I am not leaving you. Ever. I know people would call me crazy for saying this, and I know it's so soon, but you're stuck with me forever. I will do everything in my power to stick around for as long as I can. I'll even stop-" the blonde paused took a deep breath, closed her eyes to collect herself, and finished, "I'll even stop eating burgers and fries if you think they're going to take me away from you… and I really love burgers and fries, Reggie."

A chuckle broke from the woman in her arms, "You would?"

"If I had to."

"You don't have to."

"PRAISE JESUS!" Emms shouted at the top of her lungs, beckoning Henry to run into the room.

"Whassup, Momma? Emma sounds realwy happy. Are the dinos done quick?"

Both women burst into laughter at the boy, as he just stood there. It took a minute, but they realized he was serious about the dinosaur nuggets.

"No, sweet boy," his mother answered. "The dinos aren't quite done yet."

"But Emma was realwy happy and I get realwy happy when my dinos are done quick," He reasoned.

"You're right, bud. I am really happy. So incredibly happy," the blonde answered, pecking Regina on the lips and watching her blush. "So incredibly happy."

* * *

The rest of the night passed with the makeshift family gathered around the table. They ate, talked, laughed, and when the yawns started to tear from their throats, Regina carried Henry upstairs and settled him in his bed before coming back down and gently sitting in Emma's lap.

The blonde winced, but held Regina in her spot when she tried to move, "You're not going anywhere, Professor."

"But if I'm hurting you right now-"

"It's a good pain."

"Emma, we really need to talk about what happened this morning," Regina said, cupping her cheeks. "You need to understand why Kat did what she did, and I need to understand why you reacted the way you did. I'm trying not to force you…" The unspoken 'but' lingered in the air.

"But it's only right that you know. You deserve to know, Regina, and I'll tell you," Emma promised. "Can we lie down first? I really am super sore, and I don't want to take a painkiller until after we talk. I honestly don't know what I'll say with those things."

"I know, mi amor. Trust me." Regina leaned in and planted a kiss on Emma's lips.

"What do you mean?"

The blonde looked up with her brows furrowed and damn it if she didn't look so impossibly adorable in that moment. Regina reached out a finger and smoothed it over Emma's brows, relaxing her features.

"Let's just say you said a few very cute, and very thought-provoking words earlier today," Regina smiled and laughed, standing from Emma's lap. She pushed down on the blonde's shoulders when she stood to move as well. "Nuh-uh, mi amour. You're staying here while I go fetch those crutches."

"I promise you, you won't find them upstairs," Emma told the woman as she turned her back.

"Emma, I know I put them there. I remember grabbing them right after you…" the brunette trailed off. She didn't remember grabbing them at all. She remembered was Emma grabbing her and her trying to break free so she could finish bringing things in from the car and start cooking them supper. "I remember wanting to grab them until you pulled me on top of you and demanded I be your teddy bear as you slept. They're still in the car," As much as it pained the brunette to admit it, she did.

"I don't want to say I told you, but-" the blonde paused and took a deep breath before sing-songing, "I tolllllld youuuuu."

"I may love you, but that doesn't mean I won't beat you with those crutches once I get them inside," Regina responded, trying to tamper the smile that was struggling to burst from her lips. Instead, she settled on a devious smirk that send Emma's heart pounding.

"Is that a promise,  _Professor_?" The blonde winked and chuckled as she watched the brunette spin on her heels and all but run to the front door. "I still got it," she told herself with a smile and a fistpump.

Minutes later, Regina came walking back into the kitchen with two crutches and an embarrassed smile. She handed the crutches to Emma and helped her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Would you like me to grab you some pajamas? I already spoke to Ruby. She'll bring some clothing by tomorrow, but until then you'll have to borrow mine," Regina looked at the blonde on her bed. When she didn't answer, the brunette dug through her dresser drawers and pulled out a silk pajama set and walked over to the woman.

"Here," The brunette tried handing the clothes to Emma, but gasped when she grabbed them out of her hands and threw them to the floor. "If you didn't want them, Emma, you could've said you didn't-" Another gasp escaped the woman, this one louder and for a much different reason.

Emma grabbed the brunette woman around the waist and tossed her into the bed before straddling her. She stared down at Regina, never saying a word before she claimed her lips. When she pulled back for air, she spoke.

"You've been a naughty girl, Professor Mills."

The professor shivered at the sentence. It brought up more than a few fantasies she had about the blonde.

"How so?" She whispered, her voice not able to do anything more.

"You broke rule 17: No lying. The class to the teacher or the teacher to the class," Emma whispered before latching onto Regina's neck.

The brunette reached up and dragged the woman off of her neck, "Pray tell, Miss Swan, what did I lie about."

"You said all your formal pajama sets were in the wash, making it so you had to wear the wonderful lingerie last night," the blonde smirked at the woman before bending to the floor and picking up the pair Regina had given her. "Oh, but here is a clean pair… and you knew just where to find it without any hesitation."

"I may have misspoken last night.  _Most_  of my pajamas are in the wash," Regina covered.

"So if I walked over there and looked right now I wouldn't find any pajama sets?" Emma cocked an eyebrow, knowing she caught the brunette in a lie.

"Why would you want to leave this position?" Regina shifted her thigh between Emma's legs and pressed up just slightly.

"Ummm.." Emma hummed in Regina's ear. "That's a good question, especially when I have a professor to  _punish_."

Emma slid her mouth over Regina's jaw line and to her neck. She nipped and sucked at her pulse. She lapped over a bruising love bite with her tongue, soothing the mark, as her hands slid down the brunette's clothing and grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"Emma," the brunette moaned her name and wrapped her fingers in golden locks, tugging gently to get the blonde's attention. The blonde hummed in response. "We need to talk at some point."

"Later," Emma growled the word as if she were angry she had to detach her lips from the skin beneath them. She yanked Regina's blouse over her head and hummed her appreciation as she heard a small seam ripping. "Whoops," she mumbled, latching back on to Regina's skin.

The blonde's body was aching. It had taken quite the beating that morning, and now it wanted nothing more than to make love to this precious woman under it. Hell, her body deserved to make love to the woman under it.

Her muscles clenched under Regina's soft touch. The brunette ran her arm down Emma's body and fisted in her shirt. Somehow, she managed to gasp out "Shirt. Off."

Emma leaned up and grabbed the hem of her shirt, wanting so desperately to remove it. She got it halfway over her head before she gasped out and pain and dropped her arms. She fell onto the bed and clutched her ribcage.

Regina jumped up and slid the shirt over the woman's head, trying to get a look at her face so she could gauge her pain.

"Emma, baby, what's wrong?" she asked, terrified. "What hurts, Emma?"

All she got was a groan and a choice word the brunette wasn't going to repeat.

"Emma, you need to tell me what is hurting you. Can you do that for me?"

"My ribs, Reggie. Fuck, it's my ribs," the blonde took another sharp intake of air before letting it out slowly, trying to power through the pain.

"Do I need to take you back to the hospital?" Regina asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I can call Kat or my mother to come stay with Henry."

"Shh.." Emma hushed. Her breathing was starting to hurt a little less, but her heart still held pain for the fear she saw in the brunette's eyes. "You don't need to call anyone. I'm fine." The brunette stared at her for a moment, she didn't believe a word of it. "Seriously, Reggie. The doctor said I just bruised my ribs pretty bad. That's all. I'm fine, I just can't do what we were doing, I guess."

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I never meant to hurt you."

"Come here," Emma made a small waving gesture, indicating she wanted the brunette to come lay with her.

"I don't think it's a wise idea to hold me right now, Emma," Regina countered, the worry in her eyes still not fading. "I don't want to hurt you again."

"It's good pain, remember?" Emma grinned. "Any pain is good pain if I have my girl. Now comere."

The brunette did as she was told, gently lying in Emma's arms.

"I'm fine, Reggie. I just think it's been awhile since I took one of the pils, and I might have to do that again soon," Emma explained, calming as the woman in her arms relaxed. "I'm not going to, though, until after we have this talk."

"I'm too tired right now," Regina answered. "I just want to hide out tonight and pretend that there's nothing wrong in the world. I just want to sleep in your arms. Is that alright?"

"Always," Emma kissed the top of her head before reaching above her own towards the night table that held her pills. She popped one into her mouth, swallowed and looked at the woman in her arms. "You are always okay to sleep in my arms, Regina Mills."


	18. Nibbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WHAT? SHE'S POSTING BEFORE MIDNIGHT! Yes, my dears, I am. Maybe you'll actually get to read it on a Sunday! lol :) I'm going caroling for the first time tonight and won't have any time to post once I get home. I'm very excited! :)
> 
> Not going to lie. This gets darker than most, but bear with me because things will be back to normal next chapter!
> 
> TW: Mentions Rape, does not go into detail of the act, but leads up to it; Mentions abuse. If either of those things trigger stuff for you, you're welcome to read everything before when Emma starts talking about her past, and you can pick up again after the line break down at the bottom. You'll be missing a little section about Granny and Ruby, but if you do skip until the break, you're more than welcome to PM me for those Granny and Ruby details. Also, I'm always here if anyone needs to talk about why those are triggers for them.  
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS! (It's honestly my favorite time of the year) :D

**__ **

"Emma, mi amor, you must wake up," the voice that spoke to her was like a million angels singing her lullabies. "Emma," a kiss accompanied her name, "you need to get up."

"Shhhh…. angel voices. I'm sleeping," the blonde grumbled before flipping over and pulling the covers back over her head.

"Emma Swan get up now or you won't be dealing with an angel," the voice was no longer sweet and quiet, but instead sharp and menacing.

Emma turned to face the voice and cracked one eye opening, smiling at the woman kneeling over her, "I find myself unscared, professor. Perhaps you're losing your touch."

"You wouldn't know. You've never felt my touch, Emma," Regina said with a devious smirk and the sass to match.

"Hey now!" Emma squeaked offensively, "I've always wanted to!"

Regina burst out in laughter, not even attempting to conceal her joy at the statement.

"Regina, stop," the blonde responded unamused, watching as the brunette completely lost it. Regina rolled around on the bed, unable to stop herself. "Seriously, Regina, it's not that funny."

"Oh, but it is, my love," Regina choked out, trying to get her breath back. "It's so incredibly cute, too."

Emma reached over a lightly slapped the brunette's arm. "Regiiiina," she whined. "Can we just pretend I said nothing? Please?"

Regina crawled over to the pouting woman and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Not when I feel the same way."

"I hate your sister," the blonde growled while she let her hands roam lightly over the woman above her.

Regina let out a breathy moan, "Right now I hate her, too."

"I know she just loves you and Henry and wants to protect you, but damn," Emma laughed lightly. "I seriously need a copy of her workout regime."

"You won't be able to try it out for awhile, so let's just wait on that one. In the meantime, I believe we have a few topics that need discussing," the brunette raised an eyebrow at the woman on her bed.

"I suppose we do," Emma agreed with a sigh. "Well…" She laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, "This has the possibility of taking awhile, so maybe we should get up and make Henry breakfast first."

"He's already fed, dressed, and spending the day with Auntie Kat," Regina said. "I can make you breakfast, too, if you want it. I guess it'd be more of a brunch at this time, though."

"Nah," the blonde passed up the offer. "Honestly, it makes me so sick just to think of this stuff. I just don't really feel like eating, y'know."

"Em, you don't have to tell me about it if it makes you feel like that. I just thought it would be nice to know something about you."

"You know plenty about me, Reggie."

"And I want to keep learning about you, too, no matter how long that may take," Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde and held her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, and I guess you're right," Emma conceided. "I'd ask where I should start, but I think you and I have a tradition for starting at the beginning, right?"

Regina giggled. They did, indeed, choose to start all their stories, tales, and talks at the beginning. It always seemed necessary, so the other could grasp the entire concept, not just bits and pieces. The brunette gave the speaking woman a peck on the cheek, encouraging her to move forward with the story.

The blonde exhaled loudly before starting, "When I was a baby, I was found on the side of the highway. Just me and a blanket that had 'Emma' embroidered in it. There was no note, no sign of who my parents might have been, nothing. That's how I ended up in foster care.

"My first home- and one the best- was with the Swans. They took really good care of me and I was with them for awhile," the blonde stopped, tears already starting to well up in her eyes.

_Christ, Swan. You're not even past the first house and you're wanting to cry. This is going to go sooooo well._

She felt a squeeze from the brunette, who apparently still had her arms encircling the blonde. Emma looked over at her and saw the sad, loving smile that was on her face.

"What happened, mi amor?" Regina asked quietly.

"Well, they sent me back. They were having a real baby of their own, and I just wouldn't fit with the family anymore. I didn't have their genes, so I wasn't good enough. They never said that, but I heard it loud and clear.

"That trend continued throughout the rest of the houses I'd be thrown into. I was in, I wasn't good enough, I was out," Emma shrugged, trying to make herself look indifferent, even as she felt the pain stab her deep in the heart.

Regina reached over and placed a hand on Emma's cheek, turning her head so their eyes could meet, "You know you're enough for me, right?"

"Am I?" the blonde asked, tears starting to form again. She tried steeling her nerves. There was still so much left to tell, most of it worse than what she had revealed thus far.

"You're more than enough, Emma," Regina hugged her tightly to her body. "You're perfect."

"Yeah?" The quivering trepidation in the blonde's voice made Regina's heart want to cry.

"Yeah."

"Good," Emma smiled as best she could. "I think I should keep going, though, or you'll never hear about all of it. I kinda like to push these things to the back of everything, y'know?" Regina just nodded, giving Emma the floor to continue.

"I had a few pretty shitty families along the way," Emma told her. "I was in houses that were too full, houses that didn't have enough food for all of us, and houses where the parents beat the hell out of a kid for looking at them wrong.. Once I lived in a house so run-down that a kid got really terrible frostbite while he was sleeping because there was so much cold-air blowing through all the holes in the walls. I remember the social worker getting his ass chewed for that one. He lost his job and everything. Something about never inspecting the house properly...or at all, I think.

"After a while I got put into this one house with these really screwed up parents. They were the type to just collect the checks. They didn't care if I ate, where I was, what I did or didn't do. They were just there for the money, and the kid be damned.

"I...uh… I was sleeping one night when the dad came in and… uh…," Emma paused, not sure how to explain.

The brunette on the bed tensed, afraid of what she'd hear next. She had a gut-wrenching feeling that she knew exactly what Emma was going to say, and her stomach flipped at the thought of some nasty pedophile putting his hands on her love.

"He didn't try to be quiet or sneak or anything," Emma explained, taking a different route and hoping to hold off the worst until last. "He just came in. At first I thought he was drunk and just stumbled into the wrong room. I was half-right; He was drunk, but he didn't stumble into my room by accident.

"I remember him struggling to get his belt undone under his disgusting beer belly. I tried to tell him politely that he was in the wrong room, but he could sleep in my bed and I'd take the couch if he thought he couldn't make it to his own," Emma recalled, shuttering at what was going to come next. "He just laughed and said, 'I'm exactly where I meant to be, little girl. He walked towards me and I panicked. I kept telling him he was confused and that I wasn't his wife, Marge, but he just laughed more because he knew exactly who I was. He even said my name, so we both knew.

"I stood up and tried to walk out the door, but he grabbed my arms and threw me backwards. I hit my head on the bedframe and blacked out. When I came to, he was on top of me. He said he waited for me. He wanted me to enjoy it as much as he was going to.

"I tried so hard to fight him," Emma's voice broke as she whispered the sentence, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I tried so hard to fight him, Regina. I really did."

"Shhh, sweetheart," Regina cooed, rubbing soothing circles on the girl's back as she curled the blonde into her body. "I know. I know you did, baby."

"I punched and I kicked and I scratched, and I thought he was going to stop because he pulled away, but I was wrong. He just laughed again and hit back. Over and over again. I was so small and he was so big. I couldn't stop him, Regina."

The brunette was stuck between boiling rage and heartbreaking sadness. Her mind replayed Emma's words as she held the blonde woman in her arms.

" _I was so small..."_

"Emma," she whispered to the sobbing woman in her arms. "Baby, I need you to answer a question for me. Are you listening?" The blonde brought her eyes up to Regina, and the brunette's heart shattered again. "Sweetheart, how old were you?"

Regina watched the blonde swallow sharply, and her chin quivered as she responded, "Thirteen."

In that moment, Regina decided on an emotion. Anger. Fiery, murderous, blood-boiling anger raged through her veins as she pulled the blonde back into her body and held her as tightly as she could. She was going to make sure Emma never had to worry about this man again. She was going to give Emma so much love and commitment and care that the blonde's mind would never have to stray back to her horrible past.

Regina held the blonde to her until her sobs quieted. She had questions that needed answers, but her curiosity would wait until Emma was ready.

Emma seemed to be reading her mind, as she opened her mouth to speak again. "It only happened once," the reassurance did nothing to appease Regina's anger, "because when Marge saw the bruises on him the next morning, she called the social worker and sent me back. She tried telling them that I attacked her husband in the middle of the night, and the only way he could get me to stop was to beat me unconscious. I didn't argue. I didn't agree, either. I just got out of that house as quickly as I could, and I never looked back."

"I'm so sorry," Regina apologized. "I should've never made you relive all of that, but I'm so thankful you did, Emma. I'm so thankful you know the subjects that can hurt you, and I've been so worried to accidentally bring up something that hurts you. I never want to make you feel that way."

The blonde gave a small smile, "I know you'd never hurt me." She leaned over and captured Regina's lips. "They weren't all bad, y'know?"

"Can you tell me about a good one?" Regina asked, wanting to get rid of the devastatingly sad air that hung around them.

"Well, my last one was the best, honestly. It was were I met Rubes. I was fifteen, which meant I had a little under three years until I aged out. At this point I had been through six homes since Marge's. None of them were terrible, I just kept running. I was afraid to stick around too long, in case something happened.

"I finally got stuck in this big house that doubled as a bed & breakfast and was attached to a diner. Eugenia Lucas owned both. Everyone called her granny, but she wasn't that grandmother who smothered you with love and affection. In fact, Granny pushed everyone harder than they had ever been pushed. She knew their potential and made them realize it for themselves, too.

"She gave me my own room and made sure I was well fed and clothed, but I never got away with anything bad, and I couldn't hide anything from the old woman. She even made me work for my own money, and taught me how to cook, too. She said she wanted me to learn how to make my own way in the world because times could get tough. I'm so thankful she did.

"Eugenia only took on two kids at a time, to make sure she gave each kid as much time and attention that they needed. That's how I met Ruby. Ruby was Eugenia's granddaughter, so when Ruby's mother died a few months after Rubes was born, Granny decided to take her in along with the other two kids she had at the time. Both of those goons aged out of the system right before I was sent to the B&B.

"Ruby was a handful," Emma laughed. "She still is, honestly, but it was so much worse. She was seventeen when I came, and all she wore were the skimpiest clothes, even when she was working. I swear she gave the old men in the diner heart attacks every time she leaned over the counter to grab something or to refill their drinks. I'm not going to lie, if I didn't see her as a sister before anything else, I would've thought it was hot, too." Emma giggled as Regina slapped her arms.

"Continue, Swan."

"Yes, ma'am!" Emma saluted to the brunette before continuing. "So, one night I was having nightmares and Rubes came in to wake me up. She told me that I had been having them all week, and I was either going to talk to her about them, or she was going to sleep on my floor so she could chase the monsters away from me while I slept."

"Did you talk to her about it?" Regina asked, genuinely curious.

"Nope," The blonde answered, popping the 'p' at the end. "Not at first, at least. After two weeks of hearing her complain about how uncomfortable my floor was, I gave in and told her. You and she are the only ones to ever know about it."

"What'd she do?"

"Oh," Emma started laughing. "She threatened to track him and down and rip him limb from limb, which I'm sure ran through your mind, too."

"You have no idea," Regina mumbled.

Emma leaned over and laid on top of the brunette, "You don't have to worry about him. He died last year. I read his obituary in the paper."

"Darn. I'm sure I could've made it so much more painful," Regina growled.

Emma laughed even harder, "God, do I love you."

The women came together for a kiss before lying down and staring into each other's eyes. A strange rumble broke the silence between them and Emma looked down at her stomach.

"Looks like it's time for lunch, Reggie."

Regina broke out in beautiful laughter, "I guess so. What would you like."

"Well, I know what I would loooove to eat," Emma said, stretching out her words and winking at the brunette as she leaned in to kiss her neck, "but we can't do that until I heal. So, I guess I'll have to settle for something else."

"Oh, you poor girl," Regina teased with a smile. "How ever will you survive?"

"I don't know if I will," Emma pouted, causing Regina to laugh harder.

"Grab your crutches and hobble to the kitchen, love, I'm making you lunch," the brunette started walking from the room to the kitchen.

"Wait!" Emma yelled in excitement. "Will you make me a burger and fries?"

"Not a chance," she heard from the hall.

"But I'm injured! Take pity on me, woman!"

* * *

Once lunch was over and Emma was changed out of her pajamas, the two women curled up on the couch, Emma watching TV with her head in Regina's lap while Regina corrected papers.

The blonde looked up at the woman above her. "Thank you for lunch, Regina. It was delicious," she praised.

"Don't get used to it, Miss Swan," Regina replied absentmindedly, eyes still focused on the essay she was grading.

Emma giggled. Even though Regina had told her no over and over, the blonde still managed to get the brunette to make her a burger, but sacrificed her greasy fries for a scoop of macaroni instead. It was just as good as the fries anyways.

Emma muted the TV and stared at the woman above her. Regina was wearing her black, thick-rimmed glasses and concentrating on the paper that was resting on the arm of the couch. She rested her red ink pen on her lips, lightly biting on the end while she contemplated the sentence she was reviewing. A brow quirked up as she continued to read.

"You're so hot when you're in teacher mode," Emma commented in a whisper.

"What was that, dear?" the professor asked, still focusing on the paper to her right.

"I said, 'you're so hot when you're in teacher mode.'" Emma restated.

Regina's head snapped down to look at Emma, "You think so, huh?"

"Oh, I know so," Emma said, pulling herself up to straddle the teacher's lap. "When you've got these glasses on, and they ever so slightly slip down the bridge of your nose," Emma reached up to play with the accessory, "and your hair keeps falling in your face," the blonde tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "I think my favorite is when I watch you nibbling on your little red pen, though."

"Why's that?" Regina asked breathily.

"Because then I can pretend you're nibbling on something else."

Regina grabbed the woman in her lap and pulled her closer, slamming their faces together. She ran her tongue along Emma's lips, begging for entrance, and slipped inside as soon as the blonde granted it. When she pulled back, she nibbled on the blonde's lower lip.

"You mean like that?" she asked, innocently.

"Not quite," Emma breathed out.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Regina whispered in her ear, nibbling on the lobe as she pulled away.

"Close, but no cigar."

"I think I've got it this time," Regina kissed her way up the blonde's neck, leaving small bites in her path.

"I really like that, but there's something I'd like more," Emma didn't try to hide the wanting whine of her voice.

"Oh," Regina said, running her hands lightly over the skin under the blonde's shirt. "Does it have anything to do with removing this shirt?"

"By golly. Professor. I think you've solved the mystery," Emma moaned while thqe hands continued to explore.

"Well in that case, this shirt must go," Regina grinned like the cheshire cat as she slowly moved it up the blonde's body. She was just about to pull it over the woman's head when she was broken from her spell.

"MOMMMA! I'M HOME!" the shout echoed through the house. "Where you be?"


	19. The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey ya'll!!! I really hope you enjoy this piece because I enjoyed writing it a super lot! I would've had it up sooner, but other artistic abilities where calling my name today. Either way, it's up now. Read. Smile at the cuteness. Review. Ask questions. Make comments. Give me any plot ideas you'd like to add. Etc. Etc. Etc.  
> Oh! And don't forget to enjoy! :)  
> ~R

****

"MOMMMA! I'M HOME!" the shout echoed through the house. "Where you be?"

Emma jolted from Regina's lap and hit the floor with a loud thud. Her eyes slammed shut at the pain she accidentally put her body through once again.

"Fuuuuuuccc-" Emma started to groan out before the clearing of a throat stopped her in the middle. She decided, though it was unfair to expect so much out of her in a clear moment of pain, that she would switch the word, "ddgge. Fudge. Fudge. Fudgity-Fudge with fudge on top. Fudge."

The blonde heard a laugh and opened her eyes to see a round face and a pair of huge, beautiful brown eyes staring down at her. She felt the boy's brown locks tickle her face and blew air at them, attempting- and failing- to move them from where they hung in her face.

"Emmuh! What you doin on the fluh?" the boy asked with another giggle.

"Oh, y'know…. I'm just, uh, making sure it's still there," the blonde replied lamely, slapping the floor for effect. "Yup, still there."

"Let me hep you, Em," the little boy laid down next to her and knocked his knuckles on the hardwood. "Yup, still there," he repeated the blonde before moving to a new spot on the floor and knocking. "Still here, too!"

Before she knew it, Emma was slithering along the floor in an army crawl, helping Henry check every inch of the living room. Unbeknownst to the two, Regina slipped out of the room to chat with her mother, but not before taking the opportunity to snap a few dozen pictures of the duo.

When Regina entered the kitchen she started to laugh quietly, "Mother, you have to see this. Those two are 'checking the floor to make sure it's still there'."

The brunette held her phone out to her mother. The two flipped through pictures with matching grins and gentle laughter.

"Emma is so great with Henry," Cora commented. "I'm very glad you took a chance on her dear."

"Me too," Regina agreed with a matching smile. "Mother, I was meaning to ask you for a favor."

"Yes, dear?"

"Well, you know Emma, Henry and I spent the day at the hospital yesterday, and that's no big deal, but when the doctors discharged her, they said she needed to be on a sort of bedrest for the next couple of weeks. They also said they want someone around to take care of her if the need should arise," the younger brunette trailed off, rubbing her hands together in her nervousness.

"...And you would like to be that woman?" Cora asked. She knew exactly what Regina wanted to ask, but she was not going to be easy on her daughter.

_Where would be the fun in that?_ Cora asked herself, a giggle resounding through her mind.

"Yes, of course, mother," Regina replied, "but I have a scheduling problem if I choose to be that person."

"So switch a few meetings," Cora suggested, "or if it's Henry, I'm sure he wouldn't mind being home from preschool for a few days." Cora watched as Regina fidgeted even more, trying not to show her smile.

"No, Henry's not the problem, and I can always reschedule my meetings, mother. It's just that…"

"Just what, dear?" the elder brunette asked, still faking confusion.

"Mother, will you please come back to the school for the next couple of weeks and resume your old position?" the brunette rushed out. "If you say yes, you'll also have to cover my classes, which won't be too difficult because it's only the two creative writing classes. Also, the students are in the middle of a big paper that isn't due until after I return."

"And what is the topic they'll be writing about?" Cora raised a brow, curious as to what her daughter's mind thought up this time.

"They're writing a fictional story about whatever topic they may choose. It must be at least ten pages and at least 95% grammatically correct, but preferably 100%, of course. I expect nothing less from my students."

"Well, that sounds fun!" Cora explained, clapping her hands. "I'd love to dear. Why didn't you ask sooner?"

"I was a little busy," Regina replied, looking down at her feet.

"Oh? Are you speaking of the heated make-out session that your son and I walked in on this afternoon?"

The younger brunette's eyes blew wide as she took in what her mother just said. "Wh-what are you t-talking about mother?" Regina stuttered through her words, the shock and embarrassment rushing into her cheeks in a bright red flush.

"Don't worry, dear. Henry didn't see anything," Cora reassured. "The couch is much too tall for the child. I, however, got quite the eyefull."

Regina groaned, "You did not."

"Oh, I did," her mother laughed. "And I just have to say, Regina, you should always take the bra with the shirt. Don't try to unclasp it unless you absolutely have to. Just tug it over her head. It saves time later, dear."

"No." Regina put her hands over her brilliantly red face. "We are not having this conversation. Now or ever."

"I'm just trying to help you out, Regina," Cora responded. "It wasn't too long ago that I experimented in college. It just always seemed to save me time. You can get to the breasts faster that way, and everyone's in it for the breasts, dear. Don't you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think about breasts, Mother," Regina said, eyes squeezed shut as she wished to be anywhere but where she was currently standing. "What matters is the fact that this conversation isn't over yet.."

Regina practically ran out of the kitchen and to the front door, grabbing her mother's stuff along the way. Behind her, Cora trailed, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh, stop being such a prude, Regina," her mother chastised. "You definitely weren't when I first got here."

"I love you, Mom, but I think it's time you leave for the night," the younger woman handed Cora her jacket and purse as Emma walked up behind her, holding Henry.

"Thanks so much for taking Henry today, Cora," Emma said, smiling over Regina's shoulder and placing a hand on her back. "Reggie and I finally had time to have a well-needed discussion. Thank you, again."

"Was the topic that lovely shirt of yours?" Cora asked with a smirk. "Or maybe it was what shape the couch was in, right Regina dear?"

Emma looked on, clearly confused as Regina turned beet red and flung open the door. The brunette wrapped an arm around her mother's torso and flung her out into the night.

"Goodnight mother," the brunette called. "I'll text you my usual schedule later. Get lots of sleep tonight."

"Goodnight dear," the woman called back, waving over her shoulder. Her laugh echoed out into the night.

Regina slammed the door before huffing out a big sigh and leaning against it.

"What was that about?" Emma asked with a grin.

"My mother is taking over my classes for the next couple of weeks while I take care of you," Regina explained.

"That's sweet, Reggie, but honestly unnecessary," Emma put Henry down and watched him run back to the living room before leaning in and leaving a light peck on Regina's cheek. "I'm a big girl, Regina. I know you're worried, and I really don't mind spending the time with you, so I won't complain, but you have to know I'm not made of glass."

The brunette woman grabbed Emma around the middle, squeezing her tightly. She pressed her face into the blonde's chest.

"I know you're strong, Emma. I know," Regina conceded, "but I still want to be there for you and to help you."

"You can help by making dinner!" Emma shouted enthusiastically as her stomach rumbled once again. "Then, when we're done, we can lie down and cuddle, and we don't have to move for, like, a whole two weeks! Right?"

"Well, I do still have to take care of my son," Regina reasoned with a smile.

Emma groaned and pouted at the woman in her arms. She turned and shouted over her shoulder, "Henry! Stop killin' the moment, dude!"

The women smiled at each other until the young boy's silence stretched out a little too long. Just as the two were about to search for him, they heard a succession of knocks, and a small voice call back, "The fluh's still here!"

* * *

Regina waltzed into her mansion, searching for something to do. It was only a few days into her two weeks of downtime, and already the brunette was going mad. The last two days consisted of cleaning every room in the house and dusting until everything was spotless. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but as Regina continued on into the house, she realized that it had taken a turn for the worse. Regina Mills now had more spare time than she ever dreamed of.

_What the hell am I supposed to do with 'spare time'?_ The brunette questioned with a furrow of her brow. She sunk down into the couch and closed her eyes tightly, wishing for something- anything- to occupy her time until the blonde woke up. When she opened them, she zeroed in on a red scrap that hung off the side of Regina's leather sofa.

With a sigh of relief and an internal cheer, the brunette picked up the red leather monstrosity Emma deemed a jacket and ran to her washing machine. From the looks of the worn leather, it had been some time since anyone had taken the care to wash the jacket, and though Regina always considered it risky to wash leather in her own home (a side effect of her wealthy upbringing), the brunette promised herself she'd play by all the rules on the jacket's tag to ensure it's safety throughout the process.

Regina looked at the symbols, pulling from the back of her memory what each one meant. Once she had all the machine's dials set properly, the brunette turned on the machine. Just before tossing in the blonde's beloved jacket, Regina checked all the pockets, making sure she didn't destroy anything valuable to the woman that was currently sleeping upstairs.

Not finding anything in any of the other pockets, Regina almost skipped the one pouch she knew would be on the inside of the jacket. Obviously Emma just didn't carry anything on her person, or Regina would've discovered it by now. Still, not wanting to upset the blonde should she accidentally ruin a set of headphones or the like, the brunette pulled out all the stops.

Regina's hand pulled down the zipper and shock crossed her face as she felt something inside. It was a good thing the woman didn't choose to skip the inside pocket after all. The brunette pulled out a folded up piece of paper and set it off to the side before lowering the jacket into the water and lowering the lid of the machine.

Regina stared at the paper, wondering what it was. She knew she shouldn't look, but one peek wouldn't hurt, would it? Emma was always completely open with her, so there would be nothing bad to find. Would there?

_I'm just bored and wanting something to preoccupy the time._ Regina reassured herself.  _Daddy did always say "Idleness is chief mistress."_

The brunette turned and walked from the room. There was no way she was going to interrupt Emma's privacy like that… until less than thirty seconds later when the brunette came sprinting back in the room, hand instantly reaching for the paper. Again, she tried to remind herself that this was wrong, but her mind was itching to know what the folded-up paper held.

Unfolding the paper slowly until it was only folded in half, the brunette closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never. She either opened both the note and her eyes, or she put it back down before walking away. Choosing the former, the brunette shot her eyes open with the sound of crinkling paper and stared at the sheet in her hands.

Regina's heart stopped. This couldn't be what she thought it was. She should just close the paper now before she ruined anything Emma had planned. Oh, but Regina's mind was a curious one, and the brunette couldn't tear her eyes away from the list in front of her for even a moment as the woman started to read and reread the script.

_**Ways to "Woo" the Most Beautiful Woman in the World (Regina Mills)** _

_**1\. Cut out a bunch of paper hearts and write everything you say you "like" (but really just love more than anything) about her.** _

Regina flashed back to the first time Emma had intentionally made her "wooing" known. Cleaning up all the little paper hearts in her Mercedes was a pain, but the meaning behind them warmed her heart.

_**2\. Buy her flowers. Not just any flowers, but the most beautiful. And LOTS.** _

Another smile overtook the brunette as she read the second step and thought about the surprise and shock that overtook her when the men from the flower company delivered Emma's gift.

_**3\. Cook for her.** _

The chicken parmesan, the lasagne, and the cupcake that started it all crossed the professor's mind, a tear of joy falling from her eye and a laugh from her lips as she remembered the initial meeting between her and the blonde. My, how far they had come.

_**4\. Bring her coffee. (Make sure it's the kind she likes first. Don't wanna mess that one up.)** _

Thinking back, Emma had never asked her what type of coffee the older woman drank, but the blonde had never brought the wrong thing into the professor's office. Not even on her first day of her punishment…  _which still isn't over,_  Regina reminded herself.

_**5\. Listen to her when she speaks and respect what she says… even when her "assetts" are calling your attention and are much more pleasant to look at than the assignment she is giving you.** _

"Rule 23," Regina whispered with a smile. "Rule 23 and your first assignment of the year."

_**6\. Make sure all assignments are turned in 100% correct and on time. Add flourishments so there's no way she can miss your work. (Add innuendos? ;) )** _

Of course the blonde would consider adding sexual innuendos to her assignments for Regina's class. The brunette had even found a few over the few weeks the blonde had taken her class. She questioned them for awhile, but just figured it was a part of being her weird, beautiful Emma.

_**7\. Respect her friends and family.** _

_Even when my sister tried to beat the life out of her, she stuck to this stupid rule._  The brunette was dumbfounded at Emma's commitment to wooing her. Did the blonde really think she was worth all of this?

_**8\. Now that you know she has a son (WHAT?!)... treat him like you wanted to be treated as a child. Spoil him rotten. Care about him. This one isn't really about wooing her, but being there for the kid.** _

Even with the blonde's less than stellar parents during her childhood, Regina could see how naturally Emma fit into being a makeshift parent for Henry. She cooked for him, cleaned up after him, entertained him when needed, and within the last few days, the blonde had even started to help Regina with his bedtime routine, which is something the brunette wouldn't trust anyone beyond her immediate family with.

_**9\. Be her rock when she needs it, and never dismiss her worries or thoughts. Make sure to be open with her, too.** _

Her mind didn't have to think too hard to come up with the flashback of the nights she and Emma stayed awake talking about their pasts. It still hurt to think about it all, but seeing the blonde's smiling face now connected to the memories wiped away any tears the brunette would've shed.

_**10\. Tell her you love her all the time because, face it, Swan….YOU REALLY FREAKING LOVE HER.** _

_She really loves me. She really, really does. I love her, too._

_**11\. Keep adding to this list for as long as she keeps you around. Never quit surprising her with new affections and wooing techniques.** _

The words she read on this paper alone were enough to make the brunette swoon, and the thought of Emma continuing the list for the rest of their lives made Regina's heart threaten to burst with unspoken joy. She just wanted to run upstairs and kiss Emma's soft lips off her adorably beautiful face.

Regina's eyes dropped to the last entry on the page and her expression quickly changed from unabashed love to show the untouched desire that ran through her every time she was near Emma.

**12\. …** _**...lap dance? (Never bring this up, in case it's too crass for her, but maybe just surprise her when the time is right? Like her birthday or an anniversary or something?)** _

Regina folded up the paper, promising herself she would replace it as soon as Emma's jacket was dried and cleaned. There was only one way the blonde was going to find out about the brunette reading her list, and that way involved a lot of planning on the professor's part. Suddenly, Regina wasn't looking for some intricate plan to pass the time. She had just found it. 


	20. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I'm a terrible person. That's all. Actually, I've just had a lot of things go south lately and I've been really busy, and though this chapter was 3/4 of the way finished last Sunday around midnight, I had school the next day and I wasn't going to make myself finish it that late at night. I hope you're all doing well, and I hope you all forgive me, though this chapter isn't as long as we would all like because I didn't want it cutting into the next.  
> ALSO! We should all take a moment and thank the reader Widget because without them, the last chapter would still be ending midsentence. Seriously, dear. Thank you so much for helping me to not look like a complete fool. *kisses*  
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this... Now, on with the show.

Regina leaned back in her chair and sighed. Online shopping was so impersonal. There was no way to know what she'd look like in any of this lingerie until she tried it on, and she'd barely have enough time between the delivery of the items and Emma's two week check-up to do so. She knew what her body looked like, and was confident enough that she would look alright in whatever outfit she chose, but she wanted so badly to surprise Emma with something perfect after she was healed.

The squeak of the aforementioned blonde's crutches on the stairs broke Regina from her thoughts. Quickly, she saved the websites she had open and closed out of the browser just as Emma hobbled into the room.

"I'm glad to see you're taking to your crutches, dear," Regina smiled at the woman who leaned against the doorframe.

The blonde in question snorted. "I'm only taking to them because I've taken to you,  _dear_ ," she threw the brunette's favorite word back at her with a smirk. "And I would hardly call stumbling around with these devil sticks 'taking to them'."

Regina's laughter bubbled forth as she stood and walked to the blonde. When she reached the woman, she snatched a crutch out from under the blonde's arm, causing a moment of unbalance and panic.

"What the hell, Regina?" Emma asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"I was thinking you can lean on one crutch and myself, instead of leaning on both." A blush crept up the olive-toned cheeks as Regina took in her actions and the brief moment of uncertain panic that followed. "Perhaps I didn't go about it in the best of ways, though."

"It's the thought that counts," the blonde laughed out, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of the older woman's head. "Now let's go get some food. I'm starving."

"I should've known," Regina giggled as the two hobbled down the hallway. "And here I was thinking you just woke up to come talk to me. You really just wanted food." The brunette shook her head, squeezing Emma's waist where her arm wrapped tightly around it.

"You're right, Reggie," Emma agreed. "I woke up for food. Hearing your sexy voice was just a really big bonus."

"You know I'd hit you if you weren't already injured, correct?"

"Well, then I would have to call Dr. Zambrano and tell her she was right all along," the blonde joked, though the look she received in return was less than a joking matter.

"At this point I am seriously considering letting you make your own food right now, Ms. Swan," Regina threatened, "or maybe I can let you fall just outside of the kitchen and let you stay there while I make myself something, and I'll come out and eat it in front of you."

"First off, babe," Emma stopped in the middle of the living room to raise a finger and point it at the brunette, "I see why they call you the evil queen at school. Secondly, you would never do those things because you love me too much and Henry would be pretty upset if you did."

"I don't see Henry anywhere in this house, dear," Regina said with a devilish smirk. "And since when do you call me babe?"

"Oh… well…" Emma stuttered over her sentence as Regina's smirk grew. Emma's little ramblings were adorable in the brunette's eyes, and she was in for a big one. "You see.. Okay, here's the thing, Reggie. I know babe doesn't seem like it would fit you, but you didn't like Reggie at first and now you don't mind it. And I can't just call you Regina all the time because that's what everyone else calls you. And I can't call you Reggie all the time, either, because it'll lose its touch, right? Right! And I guess it just kind of slipped out, but I liked it and it felt right. If you didn't like it, you can say so, but I think it works."

"Are you nearly finished, love?" At Emma's overexaggerated nod, Regina let out a giggle and helped the blonde sit at the kitchen's island. "Good, because we've made it to the kitchen, and I would hate for you to think I'm ignoring your excessive ramblings while I make you a meal."

"They're not excessive," the blonde whined. "I was just answering your question, though you have yet to answer mine at this point."

"And what question may that be?" The brunette's words came out as a mumble as she dug through the refrigerator in search of ingredients.

"Do you have a problem with me calling you 'babe'?"

The brunette took in a deep breath as she sat the ingredients out on the island in front of Emma. She thought for a second as she stared down at cheese she just pulled out. No one had called her babe before. Not even Daniel had dared such a silly name for her.

"It's…. different."

"That's not an answer to what I asked, Regina," the blonde pushed. "I just want to know I'm not making you uncomfortable with it," Emma reached across the space between them and took Regina's hand in hers, trying to solidify her words.

"It's not a bad different, I guess," Regina conceded. "It's just different. I've never been called that before. By anyone, honestly." the brunette watched as the other woman's face fell slightly before intertwining their fingers. "It's not a bad different, Emma. I wouldn't mind hearing it again, though I don't wish to hear it attached to every sentence."

The blonde beamed, "Awesome. That settles it, babe."

"Indeed it does."

Regina set about making their lunch, which to Emma's happiness was grilled cheese sandwiches. The brunette, however, was not so happy as she watched her girlfriend scarf down three sandwiches and still look at her expectantly.

"You honestly cannot tell me you need another one," Regina deadpanned.

"I guess not," the blonde huffed back, "but I was wondering if you could do something for me, oh sweet love of mine."

Regina blushed at the blonde's words, but tried to cover it with a scoff, "You can go back to calling me babe."

"Okay, babe," the blonde smirked in triumph, "I was wondering if you could grab my jacket. It's a little chilly in here today."

Regina leaned across the table and left a small peck on the corner of the blonde's lips, "Of course,  _babe_."

Emma watched as the woman left the room, not even trying to tear her gaze from the beautiful behind of her girlfriend.  _Her girlfriend_. It felt so good to call Regina hers. The woman was her everything. Her girlfriend, love, teacher, caretaker, and so much more. Maybe some day her wif-

"Here you are, dear. Freshly washed and dried as of this morning."

Regina's smooth voice broke the blonde out of her reverie and into reality. She accepted the coat with a thank you, but panicked as the brunette's words actually soaked in.

"You did what to it this morning?" the blonde tore the coat back off of her shoulders and started to dig through it, searching for what could have only been the letter Regina had found earlier.

The brunette smiled at the thought of Emma being so worked up over that list. The list that the blonde made specifically with her in mind. It was so cute and thoughtful, and Regina just couldn't bear to see the blonde so terrified any longer.

"Relax," the woman soothed as she walked towards the blonde. Turning the woman around to face her, the brunette leaned in and granted Emma the most passionate kiss she could. "I emptied all the pockets before I threw it in. That includes the top inside one off to the right."

The blonde stuck her hand in the pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper. She looked up at Regina, a question blazing clearly in her eyes.

"I take it you read the list," Emma said, more of a statement than a question as her eyes searched the mocha ones before her. A little head nod was all she needed in answer before she dropped her eyes to the ground.

Regina's heart stopped. She felt the blonde's disappointment hit her like a truck. The fact that Emma wouldn't even look at her made it even worse.

"Look, Emma. I know I shouldn't have, but curiosity got the best of me, and I did," the brunette couldn't stand that Emma still wouldn't look at her, so she lightly grabbed the blonde's chin and brought it up until the woman was staring at her. "I know it was wrong and an invasion of privacy, but I'm so glad I did it. So glad, Emma. It was the most wonderful and loving and beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me," the brunette watched as Emma's face remained impassive. "I understand that understand that you're upset, but...well… thank you."

Regina relinquished her hold on the blonde's chin and watched as her head dropped again. She wasn't sure what to do, so she turned away, mumbling her apology as she went. Before she could get too far away a hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks.

"Do you mean it?" Emma mumbled from her seat, still not lifting her head.

Regina turned in her spot, a confused look on her face, "Do I mean what?"

"You liked it? I mean, you didn't find it too mushy or clingy or embarrassing?" The blonde finally lifted her head and smiled shyly at Regina.

"I didn't like it, Emma. I loved it. More than anything."

"Okay," the blonde ended the conversation with a small nod and a smile. "Now… do you think you can make me another sandwich? I'm starving."

Regina shook her head as she walked from the room.  _This woman..._

* * *

"Hi. I got a delivery for a Miss Mills. Sign please." A man in a tan uniform shoved the little electronic device into Emma's hands.

"I actually don't know if I can," Emma said, furrowing her brows at the driver.

"Well this box says 'Regina Mills, 108 Mifflin Street.' That's this house, and that's you," the man seemed to get more agitated by the second.

"Actually, it's my girlfriend, but she didn't mention anything about any packages being delivered."

"Look, lady," the worker sighed. "I've got a wife in the hospital having a baby. This is my last stop of the day. I honestly don't care if you wanna take the box or not, but will you please just sign so I can get a move on?" the man practically begged.

"Yeah! Yeah, of course!" the blonde grabbed the pad and signed on the electronic line. "You're going to have to bring the box inside a bit, though. I can't really do much with these stupid things," the blonde waved her crutches around.

"I can do that," the man leaned down and grabbed the box. "Where do ya want it, ma'am."

"Right inside is fine," Emma led the man around the corner where he carefully set the box down and turned back to the door. "Good luck with the wife and kid!" she hollered after the man as he walked away, shouting back his thanks.

The blonde turned back into the house and closed the door behind her. She walked to the kitchen in search of Regina, and possibly something to open the box with. Spying the brunette already starting to make supper, she walked behind the woman and wrapped her arms around her.

"Special delivery for a Miss Mills," the blonde purred in her ear.

"You must think very highly of yourself, my dear," the brunette quipped back, a smirk held firmly on her facade.

Emma loosened her hold on the woman, leaning back in feigned horror, "Are you saying I'm not special? Well, then. I am hurt." One hand came to rest over the blonde's heart as the other one laid held firmly to her crutches.

"I'd say so if you're hobbling around on crutches, dear," Regina laughed softly and returned to her task. "Mother is going to drop Henry by in a few minutes. Do you think you can entertain him while I finish dinner?"

"I'd love to, but in the meantime, there was this lovely man at the door a few minutes ago. His said his wife was in the hospital about to have a baby-" the blonde started to explain before Regina broke in.

"And did you tell him we have no gynecologists in this house, or have you suddenly had a change in profession?"

"No, I haven't had a change in profession, Professor Sass. I did tell him, though, that I'd sign for his mysterious box he was delivering, so he could be on his merry way. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is, mi amor. I'm just not positive what I had being delivered." Regina racked her brain for answers, coming up with none.

"So I can go open it?" Emma asked with a mischievous grin, nabbing a small knife from the kitchen drawer.

Regina, still lost in thought, agreed absentmindedly. The only thing she had ordered recently was her surprise for Emma, but those weren't supposed to come for 4-7 days. She did the math quickly in her head. Without work, she was quickly losing track of what day it was. She ordered it on Sunday, and today was…. Friday!

"EMMA! DON'T OPEN THAT BOX!" she yelled, dropping her whisk into the stew she was concocting. She ran through the doorway and into the hall, happy to find Emma sitting next to a half-opened box with a shocked expression on her face.

"Is it a bomb?" She asked, her face going pale. "Did someone send you a bomb, and if I finish cutting this tape is it going to go off?"

"It's not a bomb, dear," Regina replied, happy that she had stopped Emma before the blonde discovered the box's contents. "It's a surprise. Though, hopefully, the effects will be explosive."

"You see," the blonde said, standing up from her position and grabbing her devil sticks, "that sentence combined with that smirk does nothing to put me at ease about the whole 'bomb' thing."

Regina's laugh was loud and full. "Oh, mi amor. No tienes idea." She grabbed the box and headed up the stairs to her favorite hiding spot.

The blonde called out behind her, "the Spanish that I can't understand is also  _NOT_  assuaging any worries, Reggie!"


	21. Apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! It's not Sunday funday, but Monday funday (only by about three hours. Give me a break)!! This means nothing to most of you, but can I get a big round of applause to my school for bringing home the golden eagle for the 17th consecutive year this Saturday and winning the speech competition by 45 points?!?! WHOOP!  
> Now that you're all thoroughly (I just spelled that right without spellcheck HALLELUJAH!) confused, let's move on.  
> I think we all owe CrazyHeart101 a big thank you for this chapter because she cooked up the idea wayyyyyy back in the early chapters when I was asking for suggestions on how to woo someone. 
> 
> I also really hope you like the last line because if any of you know me, you know I get really goofy, but also really good at writing the later it gets. I absentmindedly wrote that line and was like, "whatever" and then I actually read what I wrote and was like, "Good lord! I think I'm trying to kill them all!"... then I laughed for a very long time because I shocked myself so much!  
> ENJOY IT! LOVE IT! TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THAT LINE! Drop a comment to remind me of how awesome you are and how much I enjoy your prescence in this world.

"Wake up, mi amor."

The words resounded in the blonde's head, bouncing back in forth as he still-asleep brain tried to process the syllables being whispered into her ear.

A nibble on her earlobe followed, accompanying more words, "Emma…"

A moan arose from the sleeping woman, followed by a giggle from the intruder. The intruder who was currently running their tongue up the sleeping woman's neck, ending in a light kiss at her jawline.

"Mi amor, you must awaken," another giggle followed, the temptress clearly realizing her attempts were only half working. The blonde woman was clearly aroused if her pert nipples and quiet moans were anything to go by, but she was still not waking up.  
"Mmmmm…" Regina hummed into Emma's ear, once again capturing the lobe between her teeth. "My amor, if you don't wake up, I will have reason to believe my love is being wasted..." The brunette kissed her way down Emma's neck until she reached her pulse point and stopped to suck lightly on it. "And you know I don't like to be wasteful…" She moved back up to her ear, knowing her hot breath would stir Emma at least a little bit. "So I guess I'll just have to stop."

The brunette pulled away from the sleeping woman entirely, standing from the bed and giggling again as long, pale arms reached out to wrap around her body, but caught nothing but air. A small grunt and a sigh of disappointment followed, then the blonde looked up to her with hurt and despair in her eyes.

Regina's breath hitched. The blonde was so beautiful in that moment. So irresistible. So… much like a child as she reached her hands back towards the brunette and closed them before opening them again and repeating the process, making the "grabby hands" a toddler did when they wanted something but couldn't yet ask for it.

"Come back," Emma whined from the bed, arms still outstretched.

Regina rolled her eyes and tried to strike back the smile that fought it's way to her lips. "You look like a child," she said, grabbing Emma's hands before lying back under the covers and wrapping the pale arms around herself.

"I think what you meant was 'Good morning, Emma. Did you sleep well?' To which, I'm replying, 'Yes. Very well, indeed. I had this amazingly beautiful, half-naked goddess in my bed that I got to hold all night. I've never slept better.'" The blonde leaned in for a kiss, but was deflected by a dark-skinned hand.

"You had another woman in our bed?" An eyebrow quirked and the brunette set her jaw. "Tell me more about this woman."

Emma grinned and whispered, " _our_  bed."

"Yes,  _our_  bed, dear. The bed  _you_ and  _I_  have been sharing for weeks. Now, tell me more about this mysterious woman you were harboring in  _our_  bed."

"Well, like I stated before, Reggie, she was an amazingly beautiful, half-naked goddess. She had the softest hair. It was dark, like yours." Emma ran her fingers through the brunette's shiny locks. "Her eyes were like never-ending pools of chocolate that drew you so deep within," the blonde locked her eyes with the woman across from her, then whispered in awe, "It was so easy to get lost in them. Her lips…. Oh, her lips were like a soft, soft velvet, and they were so plump and full," a finger came up to trace Regina's slightly parted lips as her chocolate eyes slipped closed and a soft sigh sneaked it's way out. "Her neck was soft and smooth," Emma's finger slipped from the brunette's lips and slid down the column of her throat. "And I swear her body was carved by the gods because I have never seen a woman so beautiful."

Regina reached out and grabbed Emma around the neck, crashing their lips together. She held tightly as her hands roamed everywhere, just wanting nothing more than to feel the blonde in that moment. Minutes or groping and moaning and kissing passed before she finally pulled back.

"Good morning, Emma," the words were breathless.

"Fantastic morning," the blonde replied, leaning back in, only to be stopped once again. "Are you really going to stop me every time I try to kiss you, only to jump me? Is this some sort of weird power play?"

"No, dear, this is no power play. I'm stopping you because you have to get ready," the brunette said, only to be met with a blank stare from woman next to her. "Do you remember what today is?" She asked pointedly.

"Does Henry have something going on? Oh, God. Am I going to make us late to something of his?" The blonde's eyes exploded in worry, doubling their previous size. Her care for the boy would never cease, and Regina couldn't help but love every minute of it.

"Henry has nothing more than a play date and a night at Gramma Cora's," Regina replied, watching the blonde instantly calm. "You, however, have your check-up today."

Emma groaned, "Do I have to?"

"Trust me, you'll want to," the brunette couldn't stop her eyes from shining playfully. Emma would definitely want to go today because if her ribs were healed and the rest of her body was coming along fine… Well, Henry was at his grandmother's for a reason.

"Again with these sentences that don't really make me feel safe around you," the blonde joked. "It's like you've always got something planned."

"Just get up so I can help you into the shower. We have to leave in an hour."

"Do I actually have an appointment, or is this just some elaborate plan to get me naked?" the blonde questioned, causing Regina to quirk a brow. "Because if you wanted me naked, you'd just have to ask… Politely, of course."

"Why ask when I can do?" Regina slipped her thumbs into the band of the loose gym shorts Emma insisted on wearing to bed the night before. Last week Henry had woken from a nightmare and asked to spend the night in the bed with Regina and a very surprised, half-clothed Emma. Ever since, the blonde had made sure to stay fully-clothed at all times. "As the saying goes, it's better to ask forgiveness than permission."

One tug and the shorts were removed, and while Emma was waiting for something more to happen, the brunette stood, deposited the clothing into the hamper and walked to the bathroom.

"Are you coming, dear? I wouldn't want the water to get cold before you even get in it."

"I wish I was coming,  _dear_." the blonde mumbled in return, just as the brunette peeked her head around the doorframe again.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

"Alright, Emma," Dr. Zambrano entered the room just as she had two weeks ago, and hung the slides she was carrying up in front of her special light. "These are your last scans on the left and today's on the right. As you can see, you've healed tremendous amounts over these last two weeks. I suspect that is because you had Miss Mills, here," the doctor smiled up at the woman across the room. "Judging by the story of how you got this way, I could only see more mishaps and accidents happening in these last two weeks that would prevent you from healing properly, but that isn't the case thankfully."

"So I'm healed?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Not completely," the doctor frowned back at her. "Your ribs are healed, yes, but you still need to rest your foot and-"

"Do I still need the devil sticks?" the blonde interrupted.

The doctor's look of confusion spurred Regina to finally speak, "She means crutches. Does she still need the crutches?"

"No. Your cast will stay on for another four to six weeks, but you don't need the crutches. You're free to walk around without them. You're also free to go back to your everyday activities, barring anything that starts to hurt your foot after a while," the doctor explained.

"Oh, so you mean, like, cleaning?" Emma smirked.

All three women laughed and Regina responded, "Like you ever did that before!" which caused more laughter from her and the doctor, and a gasp of shock from the blonde.

"I didn't live with you before. How would you know?"

"Mi amor, I've spoken with Ruby so often since we've started dating. She tells me everything," the brunette planted a kiss on the tip of Emma's nose and looked back up at Dr. Zambrano. "Doctor, it was nice seeing you again, but is there anything else you need to tell us about? I'd really like to get Emma home."

"I think I've told you all everything else before we did the scans, so you're free to go. Just make sure to schedule an appointment in four weeks so we can check up on that foot."

"Thank you," Emma and Regina responded in unison, both standing and heading for the door.

Regina handed Emma the keys and told her to keep going to the car while she asked the doctor a question.

"Should I stick around and make sure you don't do anything you can go to prison for?" the blonde asked worriedly.

"Of course not, Emma. I just have a few questions for her. Now go," the brunette shooed her off, then turned and called out for the doctor.

"Yes?" Dr. Zambrano asked, turning around to see who called for her. "Oh, Regina! I thought you and Emma were leaving."

"We were, but I had a question to ask first. It's kind of personal," Regina started to blush just thinking about it.

"Yes?"

"Well, let's say I planned a little surprise for Emma. One that was…" the woman waved her hands in the air, trying to piece together appropriate words. "uhhh…. sexy."

"Miss Mills, I'm glad you're surprising Emma, but I'm really not sure what role I'm supposed to be playing in this," Dr. Zambrano looked almost scared as she stared back at the woman.

"No! No, nothing like that, doctor. I was just wanting to know if she was healed enough for something like that. I really don't want to risk hurting her all over again."

"Of course. Well, my professional advice is to stay away from anything extreme," the doctor advised. "No chains, no whips, no heavy BDSM. My personal advice: I don't think Emma would mind a little pain if it came with that kind of reward. Just keep it safe and have lots of fun. Now, if you don't mind, Miss Mills, I have some other patients I need to attend to."

"Of course," the brunette's cheeks blushed even harder. "Thank you."

* * *

Emma walked around the car and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "I'm so happy to be able to walk again. And hug you without those stupid things getting in the way."

"Well, maybe we should walk upstairs, then," Regina said, wiggling suggestively in the embrace.

"And continue where we left off this morning?" the blonde wagged her eyebrows. "I'd love to."

"Catch me if you can." Regina broke the embrace and ran into the house, shouting behind her, "Remember you can't run on that foot of yours, dear!"

The brunette bounded up the stairs and ran to where she had hidden her surprise. She pulled out the black ensemble, shoved the box back where it belonged, and ran to her bathroom, hoping Emma didn't see what she was clutching in her hands as the blonde hobbled up the stairs.

She heard the bedroom door creak open as she was securing the last lace on her outfit, followed by a questioning voice, "Reggie? You in here?"

"Sí, mi amor. Just sit relax on the bed. I'll be out in a moment," Regina called through the door, trying to catch her breath. She really wished she didn't have to run up those stairs to beat Emma inside. Now she had to wait even longer before she could give the blonde her surprise. There was no way she was going out there panting like a dog.

"Are you feeling alright, babe? You've been ran in here pretty fast and went straight for the bathroom. Are you sick?"

_It's now or never, Regina._

"Does lovesick count?" the brunette husked from the doorway, drawing wide, hazel eyes to her.

"Ummm.. Reggie?" the blonde choked out. "Where are all your clothes?"

The brunette stood in the open doorway covered by little. A black corset concealed her torso and lifted her breasts heavenward. Red laces zigzagged up the front coming to a neat little bow that accentuated her cleavage wonderously. Her panties were nothing more than two scraps of thin, silk material held together by mere strings of the same fabric. Garters appeared from the frill at the bottom of the corset and held sheer black stockings in place.

"You don't like it?" the brunette asked, knowing full well by the dilated and darkened eyes, and sudden heavy breathing that the blonde loved it.

"Why? For me?"

"Emma Swan I have been waiting for you to touch me since we met. We've been dating a little over a month now, but I haven't been able to touch you because of my sister's insane reaction to you being in my house. Now, I talked to the doctor and she said as long as I left the chains and whips locked up, you were all set." The brunette paused knowing how the next words she husked out would make Emma act. "So come now, touch me."

The blonde practically jumped from the bed, racing across the room and grabbing the woman around the waist. She pulled the brunette into her until their bodies were as close as they could ever possibly get.

"You're gorgeous," Emma whispered reverently, not wanting to break the beauty of the moment. She slowly leaned in and kissed the brunette softly, stunning her.

This was not how Regina pictured it going. She pictured Emma ravaging her. She pictured Emma tearing the lingerie from her body and throwing her on the bed. She pictured Emma nibbling and sucking and marking her territory all of the brunette's body. What she didn't picture was the blonde staring at her adoringly and kissing her so gently.

"Am I dreaming?" the blonde asked, leaning back from the kiss.

"No, mi amor. No you are not," the brunette smiled like the cheshire cat, "and it's only going to get better."

"What do you mean?" The blonde's brows furrowed as Regina once again slipped out of her arms, heading to the other end of the room. She pulled the large, white leather armchair to the middle of the room before walking to the stereo system and starting it up. A sexy beat flowed out through the speakers and encompassed the entire room.

Regina traced her steps back to the blonde, swaying her hips purposefully with the music, and making sure Emma took note. She shoved the blonde against the wall and devoured her mouth. Their tongues slid together in their own little dance as Regina kept the sway in her hips going. She straddled one of Emma's legs, never losing her own rhythm even as Emma's jean clad legs rubbed deliciously against her core.

Emma picked up on Regina's hint, started to move herself with the beat of the bass. She wrapped one arm around the brunette's back, letting it settle on her ass, as the other reached up and tangled into her hair. She brought the woman back to her mouth and nibbled on her bottom lip. The brunette waited for the release of her mouth before turning her back the the blonde and grinding her ass into the other woman's pelvis. She sighed as she felt Emma move the dark locks from the left side of her neck and start nibbling there, her hands taking that moment to roam the entirety of the brunette's body. They stopped at the lace bow, silently asking permission.

"Not yet, mi amor. I've still got a surprise for you," the brunette took her arm and led her to the chair, walking around behind her. She started to slowly massage the blonde woman's shoulders, working out all the kinks. She leaned down and nibbled Emma's earlobe, and let her warm breath brush over the outer shell of her ear as she whispered breathily, "I've been planning this night for weeks. I just want to feel you."

The blonde tried to move in her seat, but a pair of strong arms held her down. "Not yet, princess. Your queen has a present for you. One that she plans on giving."

One more nibble was awarded to the blonde before Regina swung herself in front of the chair. She was nervous. Regina Mills had never given a lap dance before, and had never expected she would need to. She had also never received one, though Kathryn had tried to take her out and have that changed on many occasions.

She closed her eyes and let her body take over. The music pumped through her veins, moving her body fluidly to the beat. She thought back to the few times she had been clubbing and tried to mimic the moves of the women she had seen there.

By Emma's standards, she was doing extraordinarily well. The blonde was entranced by the sway of her luscious hips, her round ass covered by little-to-nothing. When she turned her back to the blonde and dropped low before swaying her hips back and forth in Emma's face to stand straight again, the blonde gripped Regina's wrist and spun her around. She pulled the woman into her lap and started kissing her as the latino's hips ground into her own. They lost themselves for several moments before Emma pulled back.

"I wanted our first time to be me making love to you in your bed, but I don't know if we're going to get that far," Emma panted out. "I'm sorry."

"You're going to be around for quite awhile, Miss Swan," Regina let out between moans and pants. "There will be plenty of time to make love to me later. For now throw me on the bed and fuck me."

"Yes, professor."

Emma stood with her arms gripping the brunette. One clung to her ass and the other hugged her toned back. She winced as she stood, still feeling the pain of exertion in her ribs. It was something she'd have to get over quickly. There was no way she was putting this night to waste.

Regina giggled as her back hit the mattress. Her bottom lip snuck it's way between her lips as she observed the blonde removing her clothes. The blonde ripped them from her body as though they were fire. She climbed onto the bed and straddled the woman lying in it. Reaching up, she gripped the red bow and tugged at the laces, unwrapping her gift. When the lace was fully unraveled, the blonde threw the corset off to the side to take in her prize. Dark, olive-skinned, perky breasts stared back at her.

Hazel eyes glanced up to mocha orbs, begging for permission. A quick nod from the brunette had Emma diving in and capturing one breast in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around a nipple, taking in how hard it already was. She slid her teeth around it and drug them to the tip before moving to the other and repeating the action. A stray hand reached to the fabric covering the other half of Emma's surprise. One quick tug broke the flimsy straps and revealed what the blonde was searching for. The brunette gasped at the sound of ripping material, but could bring herself to reprimand Emma with the was the blonde woman was currently worshipping her from head to toe.

The blonde licked a trail down the brunette's body, stopping at a kiss and nibble occasionally. She paused at Regina's bellybutton and placed a kiss to it, revelling in the way the brunette simultaneously giggled and clamped her thighs together to help relieve the pressure building between them.

Emma continued her descent, finally settling between the brunette's legs. She spread them wide, eyeing how wet and glistening and ready her professor was for her. She blew a breath over the area, loving the way Regina squirmed and moaned for her.

"Emmmmmaaa… No games, mi amor. Take me."

Emma did as she was told, quickly leaning in and licking a line through the woman's sex. She moaned at the taste. Apples. Of course the teacher would taste like apples. she snickered at the irony as her tongue kept pace with it's work and her fingers joined in. Two fingers pumped deep inside the darker woman. In and out in a rhythm all their own. The blonde took the tempo Regina set. After all, this moment was all about the woman's pleasure.

"Oh, Emma. Mi amour. ¡Me jodas! ¡Más rápido!"

The shock of hearing Regina moaning in Spanish almost stopped Emma dead in her tracks, but when the hand that had somehow managed it's way into her hair squeezed tightly after her slight falter, the blonde knew now was not the time to wonder about the words being thrown her direction.

"¡Más fuerte, mi amor! Harder!"

The blonde continued to pump in and out of the woman, adjusting herself to meet the brunette's thrusts and pressing herself even deeper into her new lover. Emma noticed Regina's body start to tense by the second. When her back started to lift from bed, the blonde leaned in further to the thrust and bit down on the older woman's clit.

"¡Sí, sí, sí, Emma! Oh, Dios. Yeessss."

Emma helped the woman until she started to fall from her high.

"Welcome back," Emma whispered with a smile. "You taste wonderful, by the way." She brought her fingers to her lips, hoping to lick them off, but was interrupted by another hand reaching out and gripping her wrist.

Locking their eyes, Regina slid each finger into her mouth individually and sucked them clean, making sure not to miss an inch.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned her approval. "Apples."


	22. Neighbors and Sheriffs and Mothers, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're not even going to get into why this wasn't posted yesterday. The bookends: my computer crashed last night and I lost 3/4 of this chapter, and I spent all of today stressing over colleges. There was some comical problems in between that were...well... comical.   
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this. It's been awhile, so I apologize, but it's here now.  
> Also, if you're into slam poetry, check the Youtube playlist Rustbelt 2013 by Button Poetry (especially Michael Lee's "The Addict, a Magician". It's so true and just envelopes that tragic beauty in the world.) That's enough fangirling. Now read, loves. Read and enjoy. (AND be wary the beginning is borderline NSFW... I call it KSFW: Kinda Safe For Work)

 

"R-R-REGINAAAHHH!" the shouts of the woman's name turned to loud moans as Regina continued her journey between Emma's legs. The blonde's thighs quivered and her body tensed as her climax tore through her.

Regina crawled back up the blonde's body and tucked herself into the crook of the woman's neck. She looked up into the blonde's eyes and gave a mischievous smirk.

"Me gusta el sabor de tu coño, mi amor," the brunette whispered into Emma's sweat-covered skin. "Muchísimo."

"I have no idea what you just said, but I think I came again by just listening to you say it," the blonde responded, a satisfied and somewhat goofy smile plastered on her face. Emma sighed contentedly and pulled her lover closer to her. "Good morning to me," she giggled out, before turning to a more serious topic. "I really like how you feel against me, y'know? Your skin on my skin."

"Oh, I know," Regina husked, placing a kiss on pink lips. "I feel the same way. I always dreamed it would be this way, and now that I've finally been able to act upon my fantasies...well, it's almost better."

"Mmmmm…" Emma hummed, a smirk overtaking her features. "You fantasized about me?"

"Once or twice," she replied flippantly.

"And what did these fantasies involve,  _Professsor_?" the student questioned, grinning wickedly. She moved down until she was level with the brunette's body

"You just pegged one of them," the brunette said, her voice low with an arousal that only grew as Emma leaned in and nibbled on the lobe of her ear.

"Tell me more, Miss Mills," she whispered into her ear.

Regina moaned and leaned her neck back, allowing the blonde to lean in and praise it. It felt so good to have Emma's smooth lips traveling her skin.

"Well...it, uh... it involves you, of course," Regina choked out in place of another moan. She had to get her thoughts together if she was going to tell Emma of her fantasy, but the picture in her mind combined with the wonderful feelings Emma was giving her were too much to think through. She sighed breathily and continued on, "For some reason you come into my office. You…" another sigh as Emma ran her tongue up the column of the brunette's throat. "You acted out in class… maybe you forgot your homework. Whatever the reason, you need…" Emma nipped the base of the brunette's neck hard, eliciting a very audible gasp. "...punishment."

"You sure have a thing for punishing me, don't you,  _professor_?" The brunette's moaning response urged Emma on, "Perhaps that can be arranged? I do go back to school tomorrow."  
"You don't have my class until Tuesday," Regina whined as the blonde detached herself from the brunette to speak.  
"But you still have office hours, no?" Emma asked, an innocent smile on her face. "I'm fairly certain I can find trouble between now and then."

"I know some trouble you could get into right now…" the brunette responded with a smirk. "I could even punish you afterwards for being such a naughty girl."

"Hmmmmm…" Emma hummed in thought, "I think I like the sound of that."

* * *

Emma snuggled into Regina's sweat-soaked body.

"I love you," she whispered into the thick air that surrounded them. "A lot."

Regina waited until her breath was under control to answer, "I love you a lot as well, my dear."

Emma giggled quietly as her hand drew circles on Regina's lower back. "Good," she replied.

"It's more than good, I would say," the brunette answered, feeling Emma's hand dip lower and lower. "It's kind of…. well…"

"Perfect?" Emma guessed with a smile.

Regina nodded in response, "It's never been like this with anyone. It's never been so easy and carefree. Not even with Daniel did I feel so much like I do now."

"How do you feel now?"

"Free," the response floated from her mouth. It was true. She felt free, but she felt so much more as well, "Safe, loved, light, satisfied, but craving more all the time. I've quite enjoyed this last twenty-four hours, if you weren't able to tell."

Emma snorted in mockery, "No, I couldn't tell at all. The screams didn't even begin to give it away."

"Oh, hush. You weren't exactly quiet either," Regina pointed out with a laugh, triggering one of Emma's own.

A nice silence fell over the women as the held each other in bed. Each one ran the memories of the previous night through their minds, the smiles never leaving their faces.

"I never want to leave," Emma commented, almost inaudibly.

"I never want you to leave, either," the brunette commented back. Regina took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I was actually meaning to ask you about that."

"About leaving?" the blonde didn't even try to hide her confusion. "I thought we've talked about this before. I said I wouldn't leave unless you asked me…. and judging by what you just said, I don't think this is you asking me."

"No, no, no! Definitely not!" Regina rushed to shoot the theory down. "Quite the opposite in fact. I was think that maybe you could move in?" Though she was more than certain of what she wanted, the professor's last statement came out as a question. She knew what she wanted, but was it what Emma wanted, too, or was it far too soon?

"You don't think it's a little soon?" the blonde asked, brows furrowed in thought.

"Honestly?" the brunette questioned back. "I think it's far too soon, but I also told you that I've never felt this way. Not even when I was married to a very caring and loving man that I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I think that means a little something, don't you? I mean, we've never really followed the typical dating standards, anyways." Regina watched as her lover's eyebrows shot up to a comical height and waited on baited breath for her answer.

"Really?" the blonde asked, a disbelieving smile crossing her face.

"Really. Emma, you know I wouldn't ask something like this if I wasn't serious. I have too much at stake." Regina knew she didn't have to mention Henry or her career. The blonde was wise enough to know by now.

"I'd love to," Emma said, an ecstatic smile breaking through. "Oh my God, Regina. I'd absolutely love to."

"Really?" Now it was the brunette's turn to question the events. "You're really going to stay?"

"I'm really going to stay, Reggie."

The two women embraced, each smiling from ear to ear. Their pasts had been so hard-fought, but it all seemed so simple now- so right.

"I guess it's about time I notify the college board of our relationship, then," Regina said after a few moments. "It is, after all, the right thing to do."

Emma pulled back from their embrace and looked into the other woman's eyes. She brought a hand up to rest on Regina's cheek.

"Are you sure?" She questioned seriously. "But won't that get you into trouble?"

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter what they think. I run the school, remember?" Regina asked with a smile. "My parents founded the college, and now it's been passed down to me. Me telling the board is just professional courtesy."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Regina turned and looked at the bedside clock.

"Mother said she wasn't bringing Henry back for another hour," she thought aloud, "and Kat is out of town this week on business."

"Jinkies! We've got a mystery!" Emma exclaimed, jumping up to gather a robe for herself, and another for her girlfriend. She gasped as a light smack landed on her backside. "Jeez, woman!" she exclaimed. "I think I've had plenty of that for one day. What was that for?"

"For mocking me with a cartoon reference," Regina responded, wrapping her robe around her and heading to the door. "Come now, child, we've got a guest to entertain."

"I think that'd be a bit much for them to see on their first visit, don't you?" Emma asked, a faux innocence in her features.

"You're quickly working your way to a punishment, Miss Swan," a raised eyebrow and stern voice warned as they descended the stairs.

When they reached the door, Regina turned the handle and slid it open. Her heart beat a little faster as she took in the man on her porch. He was handsome, ruggedly so, but that wasn't what caught the woman's attention. The man staring at her was wearing a brown uniform with a badge that labelled him the sheriff.

"Hello, Ma'am. I'm the local sheriff, but everyone calls me Graham," the man introduced himself smoothly. His accent was one that would have made her swoon once upon a time, but standing with Emma's arms around her, Regina realized how much she'd changed.

"Hello, officer," Regina reached out to shake his hand, a thousand scenarios running through her head.

"Hello, miss…" He trailed off, still shaking her hand.

"Mills. Regina Mills, and this lovely woman is my partner, Emma," she introduced the blonde behind her and tried not to look too petrified as they said their hellos. Finally she couldn't hold it in anymore, and Regina burst out the question that was on her mind since she saw the man. "Sheriff, I don't want to seem too forward, but may I ask what you're here for? Has something bad happened? Is my son alright?"

"I don't know your son, ma'am, but I can assure you he isn't what I'm here about," the man gave her a smile that instantly settled her worries.

"What are you here for, then?" Emma questioned over the brunette's shoulder.

"Oh… well…" the sheriff rested his hand on the back of his neck and scuffed the toe of his boot on the floor. "You see, ladies, the station got a call from one of your neighbors. They heard very loud noises and what sounded like screams… but, uh, judging by your state of dress, I'm assuming it wasn't necessarily bad screaming, right?"

Emma's eyes bugged out and Regina's chest and neck started turning a bright shade of red. Graham continued to scuff his boot on the floor and avoid all eye contact.

Emma cleared her throat and spoke first, "There's nothing to worry about here, sir. Maybe you could, uh, go and reassure the neighbors of that."

"That's just the thing, miss. I'm required to look into this," the sheriff explained. "I honestly can see that nothing bad is happening, but I still have to ask you some questions."

"We understand, Sheriff. You're welcome to come in and make yourself comfortable while we go…" Regina trailed off, looking down at her robe, "change."

"Yeah," Emma agreed, desperate to get away from the man. "The living room is right around the corner."

"Thank you, ladies," the man stepped through the door and found his way to one of Regina's leather chairs. He waited patiently as the women hurried up the stairs to find more appropriate clothing.

When they returned, Emma and Regina sat on the couch opposite of the sheriff, as far apart as possible. Emma felt like she did when Granny caught her making out with her first girlfriend in her bedroom. She shuddered as she remembered the talk the old woman had given her and Delilah that night.

"Okay, Ladies. I'm going to need names and ages, please," the sheriff asked politely. "Then I'm going to need an account of what happened." The man chuckled as he saw both women blanch, and decided to clarify, "I don't need specific details. I just need to know there was nothing illegal happening in this house."

Regina gave a grateful smile before answering the young man, "Regina Mills, 27."

Emma followed after her, "I'm Emma Swan, 23."

Regina's head snapped towards the blonde. She was  _what?_ Regina wanted to ask so many questions, like "Why are you only a freshman in college?" or "Why were you so quiet about your age all the time if you're 23?" but chose to hold them in. It would look strange to the policeman if she didn't know these things about her lover, right?

"Regina, are you alright?" Emma asked the woman, leaning closer and wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm...fine," the brunette answered, shaking her head to clear it of the myriad of thoughts she had.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked, obviously concerned. "Sheriff Graham tried to get your attention for a few minutes, but you were giving us nothing."

"I'm sorry. I was just…. lost in thought," the brunette apologized. "Look, sheriff," she turned her attention to the man sitting opposite her, "there's obviously nothing going on here, and my son will be home any minute. I really should start making his snack. Do you think we could hurry just a little?"

"Actually, ma'am, I'm basically done here. I just need your version of events and I'll be on my way," the sheriff replied politely.

"I'm sure whatever Emma said was true. We were in the bedroom. I'm positive you can fill in whatever blanks are left." Regina stood from her seat and led the group to the door. "Thank you for checking in on us, sheriff."

Graham gave the two women a nod and said, "Anytime, ladies," before making his way back down the front path and to his patrol car. He sat in confusion for a second, wondering how the brunette woman had gone from embarassed, but in control, to the strange demeanor she was sporting as she led him out of the house. He shrugged his shoulders. She must have wanted some more privacy.

Back in the house, Regina leaned against the door and sighed as Emma burst out in laughter.

"You're twenty-three?" She asked, a look of shock on her face.

Emma looked at the woman with worry etched in her features, "Yes…"

"Why have you always been so secretive about your age?"

The blonde thought back to their previous conversations on the topic. Regina had only asked once, and Emma had skirted the topic, but only in hopes of being mysterious.

"To be fair, you've only asked once," Emma defended weakly. When Regina said nothing, the blonde reached out to grab her hand and quietly questioned, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Do I have a problem with it?" Regina repeated disbelievingly, snorting her amusement at the question. "Not at all, Emma." The brunette shook her head and sighed. "Do you understand how much harder I've made everything because I was worried about your age? When I thought I was falling for a woman who was barely eighteen and just starting college I tried to hold back."

"You thought I was eighteen?" the blonde asked. "I know I look young, but I was thinking twenty at the least."

"You're a freshman in college, Emma. How was I to know any better?" Regina questioned, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"I had to work a while before I could start at the university. I'm not made of money, y'know, and I really don't like the idea of debt piling up for the rest of my life," Emma explained. "Wait, wait, wait," the blonde said after a moment of thought. "You're telling me you never looked into my records?" Emma wondered out loud. Regina shook her head. "Why not? You had perfect access to them!"

"Like I said, I tried to stay away. Looking through your files wouldn't be keeping my distance now would it?" The professor asked, one eyebrow raised in contempt.

"Speaking of distance! I cannot believe your neighbors heard us!" Emma exclaimed, easily changing the subject. "There's like, a fortress of trees and plants between here and there!"

" _My_ neighbors? Oh, mi amor," Regina chuckled, "they're  _your_  neighbors now, too."

"Oh, my gosh! That's right!" Emma smiled widely for a moment, then it diminished as she lost herself in thought. "I can't decide if I'm embarrassed or proud of us."

"Proud?" Regina asked, one eyebrow raised. "Why would you be proud?"

"Because I must be damn good in bed if they heard you screaming," Emma winked and stepped closer to her lover, wrapping her arms around the woman and kissing her neck.

"Emma Swan, I cannot-" Another knock on the door stopped Regina mid sentence. "What now?!" she shouted to the offending piece of wood. The brunette turned and locked eyes with the blonde standing next to her, "I swear, if these are our neighbors, Emma…"

"Regina Mills! Would you mind letting your mother and darling son into the house. We have our hands full, dear!" a voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"Yes, mother! One moment!" Regina practically ran to the door, quickly opening it, and ignoring Emma's giggling whisper of "Definitely not the neighbors, thank God."

Cora stepped in the house with Henry in one arm and a handful of bags in the other. Regina stopped in her tracks, taking in the sight before her.

"Mother, what is all of this?" she asked, panic etching her voice.

"I haven't bought anything for my grandson in a long time, sweetheart," the woman turned to Emma. "Do you mind going out to the car and grabbing what's left, dear? There's only a few bags in there."

The blonde headed towards the door, but was stopped by a Regina's voice.

"Emma Swan, do not leave this house," she warned, never taking her glare off her mother.

"Emma, please go get those bags," Cora requested again, retaining the eye contact with her daughter. "Now."

Regina tilted her head to the side a quirked a brow at her mother, throwing a sentence to Emma over her shoulder, "Miss Swan, if you plan on staying the rest of the night, you will not walk out that door."

Emma's face scrunched up. She didn't know what to do. The Mills women were scary when they got like this, and the blonde didn't really want to cross either one.

"I...uh.. think I'll go grab Henry and...uh… make him a snack!" The idea popped into the blonde's head, and she ran with it. Literally. Turning on her heel, she scampered from the room and grabbed the young boy around the waist. "Let's go get a snack, bud!" She yelled, slinging him over her shoulder and making her way to the kitchen, the boy giggling loudly the whole way there.

"You've got a loyal one, there Regina," Cora said with a smirk.

"And you've got some explaining to do, Mother," Regina replied. She waved her hands at the overfilled bags scattering her foyer floor. "What the hell is all of this?"

"Oh, Regina, it's fine, really," Cora defended. "I'm his grandmother. I'm allowed to spoil him."

"We don't have room for all of this, Mother."

"You live in a mansion, Regina," Cora persuaded.

"You're right. I live in a mansion. A mansion that you've already filled to the brim with toys for Henry." Regina sighed, "I really appreciate it, Mother, but they can't stay here. Take them home and put them in Henry's toy chest, or in his play room at your house. Do something with them, but please don't leave them here."

"Fine," Cora huffed. "I'll take whatever's in the car home. The rest stays here. It's sad, though…" the older brunette trailed off with her sentence, knowing her tone would drive her daughter insane.

"What's sad, mother?" Regina huffed out with annoyance.

"Oh, nothing," Cora let her faux innocence roll off of her in waves.

"Honestly, Mother? I'm not in the mood for games."

Regina followed her mother as the older woman walked to the door slowly, deliberately dragging out the process. Cora knew what made her daughter tick. She opened the door with one hand, and stepped out before turning back to her daughter.

"Please tell my grandson I say goodbye, for I may never get the chance to tell him myself," Cora put an arm to her forehead, and leaned back, portraying a damsel in distress.

"Seriously, Mother, we're breaking out the dramatics now?" Regina asked, struggling to fight the smile that was bursting onto her face. The two women made eye contact and burst out laughing.

"Honestly, darling, you started it," Cora shrugged and turned to make her way down the porch steps.

"How so?" Regina asked, following the woman. There was no way her mother was leaving without answers.

"You're acting all dramatic about not letting Henry keep his toys, but I don't see you and Emma offering to discard yours for extra space," Cora smirked, taking in her daughter's face. She not-so-discreetly enjoyed the view of a slack-jawed, red-faced Regina, and laughed very loudly at the moment she had created. "Don't think I don't know why I kept Henry all night. I'm old, my love, but not stupid."

"Mother!" Regina objected, too shocked to choke out any other words.

"Goodbye, dear," Cora called through the rolled down window of her Mercedes, "and don't forget to tell my grandson I love him!"


	23. Incredibly Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...So I have influenza A, which means I'm not at all apologizing for this being late. I am, however, thanking you all for being so overly accepting and not angry / mean over it being late. You're all too wonderful.  
>  NOT AT ALL SAFE FOR WORK. To quote a past reviewer from FF.net you should all "heed the very real warning of sex!"  
> Honestly. This chapter is just PWP. Apparently I just wanted to write smut. I mean, if the chapter title isn't enough of a warning, I don't know what is. Enjoy!  
> Oh! And a TW for spanking in case that throws anyone off.

Regina sat behind her desk, her head pounding madly. It had been a hell of a first day back. Apparently, while her mother was a strict and tidy teacher, she also like to joke with the kids, telling them far too many stories about their professor when she was young. Regina sighed. Her mother was definitely getting an earful over the male student who asked about her spring break trip to the bahamas.

A soft knocking noise pulled her out of her thoughts, and when nothing followed, Regina questioned for a minute if the sound was just her brain pounding against her skull. Then she heard it.

"Professor?" A voice called softly as the doorknob began to turn.

 _Emma._  A smile crossed her face before it quickly turned to a scowl. Emma spent all day acting out in class. First she started by encouraging the boy who asked about the Bahamas. Then, she kept 'dropping' her utensils, and making as much noise as possible when retrieving them from the floor. She also pulled her phone out to text  _multiple_ times, and none of them were even to Regina!

"Enter," the brunette growled, not sure if she wanted to see Emma in hopes of the blonde brightening her day, or in hopes of letting her frustration out over the blonde's transgressions.

The innocent pout on the student's face would normally make Regina laugh, but today the woman was more focused on finding out what the hell the blonde was up to.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Emma questioned in a sickly sweet tone.

"Emma, I have no idea what you're-" Regina started, but was cut off by Emma's next sentence.

"You mentioned something about a punishment."

In that moment, it all came together. Emma acting out all day. Regina's fantasy. It all clicked in the professor's mind and a devilish smirk crossed her face.

The blonde's tone faltered when Regina didn't respond, "I know I was being naughty professor. Perhaps you can do something to resurrect myself?"

The melodious laughter that bubbled out of the brunette's throat made Emma pout for real. She was trying to play her part, but the brunette was laughing at her?! That wasn't fair! It  _was_ Regina's fantasy, after all.

"Oh, Emma," The brunette's tone was darker than usual, a deep timber that only happened when the woman was aroused or angry. "You have no idea what you're signing up for."

"Oh, I don't?" Emma asked back. "Because I know I was naughty, professor, and I'd really like nothing more than to make it up to you."

The playful glint in the blonde's eyes sent Regina's heart racing. Sure, she had recognized this as a fantasy of hers, but the professor always pushed it off as silly and wrong. It was too kinky for a woman like herself. But here, in this moment, with Emma willing to bend to her every will and desire, Regina felt the excitement. Maybe she was a little more kinky than she thought.

"Sit," the brunette commanded, pointing to a chair that rested across the way from her desk.

Emma did as she was told, watching intently as her lover stood up and made her way around the desk. Regina was gorgeous. Her perfect coif was mussed, probably from running her fingers through it in frustration. Her eyes were dark and glistening with desire. Her shirt was rumpled from the day, and sometime between Emma's class and now, the top three buttons had found their way undone. Her skirt rode up from sitting in it for the past hour. Her red-painted lips curved in a smirk that stopped Emma's heart, but made it pound harder than ever at the same time. Regina was gorgeous, and Emma was mesmerized.

"You were insolent," the professor stated, cocking an eyebrow. Emma just nodded her agreeance. "You were insolent, you were disruptive, you broke a multitude of classroom rules, and you were late for your office duty with me," The brunette ticked each item of the list off on her fingers while she spoke. Emma just stared up at her, slightly scared, and very aroused. "What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Swan?"

"I was naughty, professor. I deserve whatever punishment you deem necessary."

The blonde's eyes fell in a submissive gesture that worried Regina just enough for her to break character. She reached down and gently grabbed Emma's chin, leading the blonde's eyes to her own.

"Emma?" the brunette questioned lightly, hoping Emma could read all the questions in her gaze. "You're okay with this?"

"I'd love it if you would punish me, professor," the blonde grabbed Regina's wrist and kissed the top of her hand.

"Well, in that case," the brunette slipped back into her previous demeanor, "I think it's my turn to be a little naughty." A soft chuckle escaped her lips, but was cut short with the next command. "Strip."

Emma reached up and started unzipping her jacket slowly. Inch by inch, she revealed pale flesh. Regina stood in shock. Emma hadn't worn any clothes under her jacket. There wasn't even a trace of a bra.

Regina grabbed Emma's hands to still them, "No clothes underneath, Miss Swan? Should I add improper attire to your list of wrongdoings."

Emma looked into the woman's eyes and pouted playfully. "Well, it's too cold outside to go without a jacket, Professor, but I just get so heated watching you in class…" the blonde trailed off, letting the professor complete the scenario in her own head, and it was obvious the woman did so, as she moaned softly.

"Continue," Regina commanded in a tone that was somewhere between the strictness of a mistress and breathiness of a lover. Emma was obviously having an effect on her.

The blonde slipped the zipper down the rest of the jacket and stood to remove her jeans. She was within a breath of Regina, and watched as dark eyes took in her every move. Emma undid the button of her jeans and slid them down her legs, trying not to shudder as she felt the professor's eyes take in her every move.

The blonde slid one leg out, then the other, but Regina couldn't handle the slow pace any longer. She surged forward and caught the blonde's mouth in bruising kiss. Pulling away seconds later, she nipped at Emma's bottom lip, making sure the blonde felt the sting of pain.

"I said to strip, not to tease, Miss Swan," Regina bit out. "Now take this damn jacket off."

The blonde did as she was told, making sure to move at a slightly quicker pace than before. Emma didn't mind if Regina nibbled at her, but that last one stung a little more than usual.

"Bend over the desk, Miss Swan," Regina ordered, more than pleased when the blonde did so, putting her behind on perfect display. "Normally, dear, I would have some sort of device to do this for me, but since I was unaware anyone would be acting out in class, I left all my toys at home. We'll have to do this the old fashioned way," the joy in the brunette's tone let Emma see the smirk Regina was wearing without even looking in her direction.

"How many spanks do you think you should receive, Miss Swan?" the brunette asked softly, leaning over Emma to whisper in her ear. "Five?" she questioned. "No, that's too little… hmm.. twenty-five?" she offered. "That's far too much for a first time offender…. Thirteen. I think thirteen is a wonderful numer."

"Are you ready, my love?" Regina asked, not caring that a person in her position wouldn't use the term she had designated to the blonde.

Emma's body tensed beneath her, and a little whimper escaped as she nodded her head, "Yes, Professor."

"Well, then, let's get started with today's lesson," Regina raised her hand and brought it down swiftly, closing her eyes as a sharp sound filled the room. "That's one." She raised her hand again, bringing it down just as swiftly, then again, and again, in quick succession. "Two. Three. Four," she counted with each movement.

when thirteen had come and gone, Regina stepped back and admired her work. She had never done that before, but the soft, red glow of Emma's ass, and the way the blonde woman's thighs shook with anticipation proved that both women enjoyed the experience very much.

Regina leaned down and wrapped her arms around the blonde, standing her up and supporting her. The blonde gasped lightly as her behind made contact with the cool material of her lover's skirt.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked, spinning the blonde around in her embrace. When the only response she received was a dopey smile and a soft moan, Regina continued with their act, "I want you to strip me now. Take your time, but don't let it be boring."

The blonde connected her eyes with chocolate orbs. "Yes, professor," she replied, mouth moving to latch onto the woman's neck.

Emma's slender fingers pulled lightly at the brunette's shirt, dislodging the purple silk from the pencil skirt it was tucked into. One by one, a button was undone, followed by a small peck to the newly-exposed skin. She made her way down to the woman's skirt, unzipping the side and letting it slide down the toned, olive thighs she loved so desperately. A smirk crossed her face briefly as she wondered at the lack of panties before being met with a breathy remark of "pantylines".

Emma kissed her way back up the brunette's smooth stomach and to her breasts, stopped at the lace-clad masterpieces to finish undressing the woman fully. The blouse was slid down soft shoulders, and Emma's wrapped her arms around the goddess before her, reaching for something that wasn't there.

"It clasps in the front," Regina laughed softly, reaching up to aide the other woman in her confusion.

Once she had divested the brunette of her clothing, Emma looked back up at the woman. "What would you like now, Professor?" she questioned, knowing full well what Regina wanted in that moment.

"Now?" Regina asked back, locking eyes with the blonde. "Now I want you to fuck me."

Emma spun around to the large, dark mahogany desk behind her and knocked everything to the floor. She faced the brunette again, and lifted her off her feet, laying her gently on the now-empty desk.

"God, I love you," the blonde breathed out before she started her descent. Her lips latched to the succulent, red-painted ones of her lover while her hands made their way down the woman's body, one stopping at a pert breast, and the other making it's way to the brunette's entrance.

The blonde shuddered at the moan Regina released when three fingers entered her. The wetness smearing Emma's hand only added to how aroused both women were. Emma pumped into the woman harder and faster, her lover meeting every thrust. The blonde's mouth latched on to a pert nipple and her tongue swirled around the numb while her free hand dipped lower to swirl tight circles around the brunette clit. Regina's body shuddered and started to tense, a mind-shattering orgasm approaching quickly.

Emma put her body on autopilot and let her mind take in the situation surrounding her. Regina's olive-toned, sculpted body lay on full, gorgeous display on her desk. The older woman's arms were flexed as she gripped the edges of the desk, and her breasts stood at attention with the position. Her long, slender neck was extended as her head was thrown back in ecstasy, eyes slammed shut, and mouth moving with words Emma couldn't even begin to decipher. The blonde felt her core throb with a wanton need as she watched the brunette ride her fingers, and when the bright white light of orgasmic ecstasy exploded behind the brunette's eyelids, Emma's own body shook with an orgasmic shock.

The blonde pulled out of her stupor and crawled onto the desk to lie next to the sweat-soaked woman next to her. turned to her and reached out her arms to hold the blonde, though her eyes remained closed. The sounds of their breathing filled the air as they tried to slow down their heart rates.

"Did you just…. from me just...?" the brunette tried to ask the blonde a question between gulps of air, but her brain was still mush as she recovered from the onslaught of passion she had just endured.

"Yup," Emma answered shortly, understanding her fully, though no question was ever asked.

"That's incredibly…. sexy," Regina muttered, finally catching her breath.

"It only happened because you're incredibly sexy," Emma replied with a smirk of her own, using just enough of her regained energy to hold the action until Regina opened her eyes.

Regina swatted at the younger woman's arm, "You're such a charmer."

"You're such a dominatrix."

"She accuses, as though she didn't enjoy it," Regina smirked at her lover, loving the way they could just fall back into their cheeky responses.

"She responds, as though she isn't dying to be it again," Emma said, pulling the woman into her arms.

"I guess you're right," Regina agreed with as much of a shrug as she could pull off when lying on her side. "I've always been more of a queen than a princess."

"Well, your majesty," Emma addressed, bringing Regina's hand up to her mouth and placing a light kiss on the top of it, "I'll let you rule my kingdom any day."

Regina wrapped her arms around her lover, laughing at how cheesy they woman could be. She looked around her at the room and noticed the papers and utensils scattered around the floor.

"Well then, my princess," the brunette addressed the woman in her arms. "As queen, my first order of business is for us to clean up the mess we made of this office."

The blonde winced, "Do I have to? I mean, it is your office, and I wouldn't want to mess up any organizational system you might've had going."

Regina laughed even louder this time, pulling back to stare at the blonde, "Considering you messed up any semblance of order I had when you shoved everything to the floor, I would have to answer yes."

"Only because I love you," the blonde grumbled with a pout.

"I love you, too, mi amor."


	24. Mwauh-Mwuahs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Everyone!  
> I want to start by saying no, I have not abandoned this story, nor do I have any intentions of doing so. And follow that by thanking you all for sticking with me and not getting upset when I miss a few updates. If anyone is upset over it, I'm sorry, but we can't change the past now, so I hope you enjoy this update at the very least! All I can really say is that life has been pretty bumpy these past few weeks, and I hope you all forgive me. It is better to ask for forgiveness than permission, you know.

Emma sat in the lecture hall, wondering if they'd ever release her. She really hadn't been in the class very long, but with the amazing news she received that morning from her cooking lab instructor was leaving her very antsy, and as soon as this class was over, she planned on speeding home and telling Regina just what Mr. Hood had told her. Emma's hands fidgeted in her pockets. She wanted to pull her phone out and check the time, but she knew it was against the course rules. Not for the first time that day, the blonde wondered why she picked a seat that kept her back to the clock.

"Miss Swan, are you alright over there?" her lecturer's Aussie accent broke through the blonde's thoughts, and her eyes shot up to the professor, who was looking slightly annoyed and very amused with the woman. "You've been fidgeting since you've sat down. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Emma turned beet red. She hated being called out in class, and for something as stupid as being fidgety. The blonde shook her head and looked at the teacher, "I'm very sorry, Miss French. I'm just a little overly excited to get home and share some big news with my girlfriend."

"Ahh, yes," the professor said, nodding her head and tightening the ponytail that held her long, brunette locks in place. "Class," she addressed the rest of her students in the room, "I think we should all put our hands together for Miss Swan, here. She was the only freshman to make it onto Mr. Hood's culinary team this year."

The classroom exploded in clapping. Professor Hood's culinary team was filled with the best of the best from Storybrooke University's culinary majors. They traveled the world, competing in the most amazing cooking competitions. It was no easy feat to make it onto Hood's culinary team, but it was even more impossible to make it as a freshman.

"I'm sure if any of you need any help with your skills, and Miss Swan isn't too busy with her mysterious girlfriend, she will be more than happy to help you out," the professor ended with a smile. "Now, Miss Swan, we have ten minutes left in this kitchen lecture. Do you think you can sit still that long, or do I need to appoint you a babysitter?"

Emma smiled shyly and slid down in her seat. "I think I might be able to make it," she said, clearing her throat lightly.

"In that case, let's move on," Professor French moved to the board and wrote down her next topic. "For the last ten minutes, class, we will be discussing…."

Emma tuned her professor out. She may be able to make her body sit still for the last ten minutes, but her mind would continue to run rampant until she told Regina. She could just imagine the look of happiness and pride crossing Regina's features as she listened to Emma's recounting of what happened earlier that morning.

"And that's all for today," the professor announced. "You may go visit your girlfriend, Miss Swan, and if you want to know about what we've discussed today, you're more than welcome to come in during my office hours or ask any other student in the class. I promise what we covered wasn't too incredibly difficult today."

Emma shot out of her seat, throwing a "thank you" over her shoulder. She practically sprinted to her yellow bug, finding it easily in the parking lot. She slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. She pulled out of the driveway and turned in the direction of Regina's house. If she didn't speed, and the traffic was light, it would take her twenty minutes to reach the brunette's house.

The blonde wasn't in luck, however. Every light she came across miraculously turned red. She sat at the latest light, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited impatiently for it to turn green. Luckily this was the last light in town. In a few minutes she'd be parked in front of Regina's mansion and she'd be able to tell her lover of the great news.

The light turned green and Emma punched the gas. She didn't care if she sped anymore. All that mattered was the look of pride on Regina's face when Emma would tell her. She remembered to thank the big man upstairs that Regina didn't have office hours or class today. She was all Emma's.

The blonde broke out of her thoughts as she pulled into the drive. She quickly put the car in park before cutting the engine and jumping out. She ran up to the door, taking the steps two at a time. Emma grabbed the handle of the front door and turned it. She looked around the foyer for any sign of what room Regina would be in. She smelled a delicious scent from the kitchen and smiled. Regina was probably in there.

"Hooooney, I'm hooome!" the blonde sing-songed as she made her way to the kitchen.

"In here," her lover's smooth voice called back.

Emma flung open the door to the kitchen and her eyes locked onto Regina's, giant smiles lighting both of their faces. The blonde ran to her girlfriend, grabbed her around the waist and spun her around in circles. Regina's shocked squeal and melodic laughter filled the air until Emma placed her back on the floor and claimed her lips in an excited, bruising kiss.

When they pulled apart, Emma and Regina stared at each other for a moment, smiles still in place, before Emma pulled her girlfriend in for a bone-crushing hug.

"I have the best news," Emma whispered in the brunette's ears, burying her face in the other woman's hair.

"Really?" Regina asked, "What would that be?"

"I was accepted onto Professor Hood's culinary team!" the blonde said, pulling back to look at Regina's face as she told her. The look of pride on the brunette's face was better than Emma had ever imagined it to be. It was so much more than anything her mind could ever create. The brunette's eyes shone with love, pride, and admiration, and her smile was megawatt.

"That's so great, my love!" Regina responded. This time it was she who pulled Emma in for a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

The blonde pulled back and kissed her girlfriend again, only stopping when she heard a throat clear from off to the side. Both women jumped back, Emma only now taking in the man sitting at the kitchen island.

"Professor Hood!" Emma almost shouted in shock, her eyes wide as saucers. "I...uh… It's not what it looks like?" she tried, though judging by the amused smile on the man's face, he knew better.

"Emma, dear, you don't have to worry about Robin," Regina reassured with a smile. "He and I go way back. He knew about you before I was sure about you."

"It was hard not to," Robin laughed. "I noticed Regina was dressing a little sexier than normal, baring more of her assets, and then I noticed you going in during her office hours every day. And, I mean, there was the way I caught you two looking at each other in the hallway a few times. You two are very oblivious, by the way."

"Did you just admit to checking out my girlfriend's assets, Professor?" Emma questioned, narrowing her eyes in faux inspection of the man. "I'm not too sure how I like that, sir."

Regina and Hood looked at each other over the island and broke into loud, raucous laughter. Emma looked at the two, wondering what the hell she had missed. There had to have been something the way those two were going on.

Once he caught his breath, Robin looked up at the girl, a smirk highlighting his features. "Oh, honey, listen to Regina. You really don't have to worry about me."

"And why is that," Emma questioned skeptically.

"Emma, I'm gay," Robin said with a laugh. "Yes, I admire Regina's assets, but I'm not going to try to take your woman from you unless she's a man."

"And you know better than anyone that I'm not a man, sweetheart," Regina said, wrapping her arms around Emma's middle and smiling up at the woman. The brunette turned her attention towards the man at the counter, "I'm assuming this is what you came to tell me, Robin?"

"Oh no, sweetheart. I figured you already knew you were a woman," Robin joked, smirking. "I did, however, come to tell you that Emma made the cut. Pun extremely intended," the man flashed a megawatt smile as he tried not to giggle at his own jokes.

"I swear you're still a five year old," Regina commented in retaliation.

"I think I remember a certain brunette darling taking a liking to me when I was a five year old," Robin smirked again, winking at Regina. "Anyways, Emma, I think Miss Mills here has some exciting news for you, too."

"Really?" Emma asks the brunette excitedly. "What is it?"

Regina blushes, "I told the board about us today…" She trails off, completely leaving the blonde hanging.

"...Annnnd?" Emma urges, nudging the woman in her arms.

"And they didn't have a problem with it. We can be as open as we want, as long as we don't act inappropriately."

"Regina!" Robin admonished. "You're forgetting the best part!"

Emma's eyes flicked between the two, taking in Robin's wicked grin and Regina's very red-tinted skin.

"What's the best part?" Emma asked, genuinely curious.

"It's nothing," Regina whispered, wanting nothing more than to escape the moment.

"Oh, it's something," Robin pushed on, his grin getting wider by the moment.

"Reggie, what is it?" Emma's brow furrowed in question. She was starting to get worried about the brunette. She never acted this way before. Regina was always in control, always in command. Emma had never seen her so… bashful before.

"Well… It wasn't really a shock to a few of the members," the brunette responded, hoping Robin would let her leave it at that.

Of course he wouldn't.

"And why is that, Regina?" he questioned with a giggle, squirming in his seat. It was obvious he was excited about something.

"Theymayhaveheardushavingofficesex," Regina mumbled under her breath so quickly that it came out as one word.

"What was that, darling?" Robin asked from across the counter.

"Theymayhaveheardushavingofficesex," Regina mumbled again, slightly louder than before, but still at an incomprehsible level.

"Huh, sugar?" Robin urged, somehow managing to look even more excited.

"THEY HEARD US HAVING OFFICE SEX!" Regina shouted at the man. "They heard Emma and I fucking in my office, okay, Robin?"

The man burst out in a cacophony of laughter. He wiped at his eyes as the tears fell. Emma just stared at the woman in front of her, slack-jawed and trying to process the information that was just thrown her way.

"Who saw what?" Cora asked, making her way into the kitchen. "You know, you really shouldn't use that sort of language with your very impressionable son in the house.

Regina groaned. This was just perfect.

"I didn't know he was in the house, mother, but thank you for the heads up." The brunette turned back to her girlfriend, who was still standing there staring at the ground.  
"Emma…. Say something."

"My teachers... heard me having sex... with my other teacher," the blonde mumbled.

"Well, to be fair, they heard me," Regina whispered, a blush creeping up her cheeks once again. "They didn't know it was with you, but they kind of put two and two together after I informed them."

The blonde broke out into laughter, while Regina stared at her. The brunette was dumbfounded. She faintly wondered if she was going to have to check her lover into the psych ward.

"Emma?"

"This is great, Reggie," the blonde breathed out between giggles. "Do you know what this means?!"

"That I have to avoid looking my co-workers in the eyes for the next few weeks?" the brunette asked, cocking an eyebrow and tilting her head in question.

"No!" Emma smiled. "It means I can do this whenever I want."

Emma took Regina into her arms and dipped her low to the ground. She leaned down over her and crashed their lips together passionately, not caring who was in the room to see. When oxygen became a necessity, and the two women broke apart, Emma pulled her back up to stand on her two feet and peppered kisses all over the brunette's face.

The kitchen door swung open and little footsteps pounded the floor on their way over to the two women. Emma felt a tiny tug at her t-shirt.

"Henwe wants mwauh-mwauhs, too!" the little boy whined, laughing when Emma swung the him up into the air, and both the blonde and the boy's mother peppered his face with little pecks.

Cora and Robin smiled on at the image, watching as the little family had their perfect moment.


	25. Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Hello. It's been a hell of a few weeks and I wanted to write something to counteract that, so here it is. It's short, but hopefully gives you the fix you need. Shameless fluff with a side of FEELS.  
> My apologies for the giant freaking feels ahead of time. I just wanted something heartwrenchingly cute. Enjoy.

**__ **

"Regina, honey, it's really no trouble," her mother said, bouncing Henry on her hip as Emma carried his overnight bag to the duo. "You and Emma have a fantastic reason to celebrate, and I'm never too busy to spend the evening with my favorite little man."

"Mother, it's really okay. We can take Henry with us. I'm sure you had some sort of plans tonight. You don't have to cancel because of us," Regina said, trying to gauge her mother's reasoning behind the sudden offer to take Henry for the night.

"Absolutely not," Cora responded, leaving no room for arguments. "Now, Robin told me about the new addition to his team last week, and I called ahead and made reservations for you and Emma at Sorellina."

"Sorellina?" Regina asked, eyes blowing wide. "Mother, that's one of the highest restaurants in Boston."

"I'm aware dear," she answered with a smile. "That's why I chose it. It's a lovely venue that you'll both enjoy, and I can only imagine the level of admiration Emma will have for their food. I've heard it's some of the best. Now, you only have about.." the elder brunette trailed off, bringing her arm up to check the time on her watch, "five hours before your reservation. I suggest you and your lovergirl get yourselves ready and get out of here."

"Cora, this is really too much," Emma said, bounding down the stairs with Henry on one hip and his overnight bag over her shoulder. "I know you're not going to take no for an answer, but maybe you'll accept a very sincere, thank you?"

"Absolutely, my dear," Cora smiled warmly at the woman. "As long as you carry my grandson out to the car and help me get him strapped in, that is."

Regina leaned over and kissed her baby boy on the forehead, momentarily taking him from the blonde's arms and hugging him to her chest lightly.

"I love you, sweet boy," she whispered in the boy's ears. "Emma and I'll be by to pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

"Love you, Momma," the boy said back, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck and squeezing tightly. He leaned back and left a big smooch on his mother's cheeks. He waited a second before twisting in his mother's arms and looking at the blonde behind him. "Leggo, Ems!" he said, reaching his arms towards her. "Take me to Gramma!"

Emma smiled and led their way through the door and to the black Benz in the drive. It seemed the Mills women had a knack for expensive German engineering. The blonde waited for Cora to unlock and open the back door before depositing Henry into his booster seat.

"Bye, kid," She said, leaning down and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Be good for your grandma."

"I always good, Ems!" he shouted back, flashing his most innocent smile.

Emma laughed as she stood and closed the door tightly behind her, waving at the boy through the window.

"Did you see that smile?" Cora asked the blonde, shaking her head at the young boy's antics. "It's the same smile Regina used to throw my direction when she knew she was in trouble."

"He's definitely her son," the blonde woman responded with a smile. Emma pictured her girlfriend when she was that age. She imagined a small, quiet, stubborn little girl with dark chocolate eyes, mirroring the smile Henry had just given her, while her mother's favorite vase sat broken around the corner. Emma couldn't help but chuckle a little at the picture, and wonder if she and Regina would have a little girl like that someday.

"He could be your son, too, you know?" Cora asked, her tone level and serious.

Emma sprang from her thoughts, wondering if she had just heard what she thought she had just heard.

"Excuse me?" the blonde sputtered out.

"I think you heard me, Emma," Cora said, giving the younger woman a smile. "I see the way you and Regina look at each other. I see the way you hold each other. I see the genuine love and care that shines in both your eyes and hers. It's inevitable.

"Regina's father was a man who believed in all kinds of love; true love, love at first sight, soulmates, all of it. He believed in all of it, and if he were here today, he'd be telling you the same thing I am. Don't let it slip away.

"Regina came to me when you two met and she was so torn, Emma. She couldn't decide whether she should give you the chance her heart wanted her to, or if she should avoid you at all costs. She worried so much over you that she didn't know up from down or left from right, but she knew how her heart skipped beats when she thought about you. She knew how her face lit up when anyone said your name. And I could tell, in that moment, that you were it for her."

Emma stared at Cora, not sure what to say. She wasn't smiling, but her heart was soaring inside her chest. She shook her head, and turned her attention towards the ground as her lips curled up at the sides.

"I love her, Mrs. Mills."

"I know, dear. That's why I'm giving you this."

A hand rested on the blonde's upper arm, causing her to look up again. She was met with sparkling chocolate eyes and a pale hand holding out a small black box.

"Cora?" she asked with as much trepidation as she did when they were talking about Henry just moments earlier.

"It was the ring Henry gave me when we wed. I'm not saying you have to use it now. You honestly never have to if you don't want to, but just know that it is there gfot the both of you."

Emma held the box in her hand and stared at it for a moment. She turned to Cora and looked into the mocha eyes before her. In seconds, she found her arms engulfing the woman she hoped to call her mother-in-law someday.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much, Cora. You have no idea what this means to me. What it'll mean to Regina."

"I have an inkling, my dear," the older woman replied, returning the hug she suddenly found herself in. "Now you better go get dressed before the two of you have to leave." Cora said, pulling back out of the hug.

Emma nodded back to the older woman, trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. Few people had cared about the blonde in her entire life, and suddenly, it was like she had a huge family that had been waiting for her the entire time. She had only felt this way once before, when Eugenia Lucas held her during a nightmare shortly after she had moved in with the family. She could get used to all of the love eventually, but for now, she pushed off the tears and turned towards the house. As she began to move away, that same hand reached out to her again and stopped her.

"Pack an overnight bag for you and my daughter. You've got reservations at the Boston Harbor Hotel. There's a beautiful view of the water from your room."

"Cora, I don't know how to thank you enough," Emma said, the honestly raw in her voice.

"Just take care of my daughter, Emma. Love her and my grandson with all you have." The woman waved her hands, motioning for Emma to go. "Go on, now. If you make Regina late, you might never get a chance to use that ring. You know how she hates being late."

Emma smiled at the woman before quickly turning around and bounding up the stairs towards the house. She burst through the door and quickly slammed it behind her as she made her way to where she knew her love would be getting ready. She took the steps two at a time and quickly reached the second floor of the house. The blonde rushed to the open door at the end of the hall and smiled as she stood in her and Regina's shared bedroom and listened to the dulcet sound of the woman she loved singing in the shower.

Emma took a moment to appreciate how lucky she was. She had friends to have fun with, a family to love, and a life worth living. She thought of how much she struggled to get where she was and all the days she thought she'd never have anything this great in her life.

A smile stretched over her lips, and the blonde snapped out of her silent reverie. Emma walked into the bathroom, discarding her clothes along the way. She quietly opened the shower door and slipped in behind the brunette.

"Emma?" Regina asked, surprised by her sudden presence.

Emma just sushed her and pulled the smaller woman into her arms, "I love you."

Brown brows furrowed, but Regina wrapped her arms around the newcomer. "I love you too, Emma."

The blonde hid her face in the brunette's water-soaked shoulder and let the tears fall from her eyes. She tried to hide it, hoping the brunette would just assume it was water from the shower, but part of her knew that wouldn't work with Regina.

She was proved right as Regina brought her hand up, running it through the long, blonde locks and whispered, "What's wrong, baby?"

Emma turned her head to whisper in the brunette's ear, "I'm just so happy, Regina. I love you."

Emma felt as the woman holding her tightened her grip and continued to run her fingers through the blonde's hair. She hoped Regina would get what she meant. She hoped the professor wouldn't think her crazy. She hoped Regina would pick up that Emma loved her, but that love was something so different to the blonde. Love was something hard to come by when you lived a life like Emma Swan lived, and when you did come by it, it was hard to keep.

"Oh, mi amor," Regina sighed, and tightened her grip, trying to give the blonde all the comfort she needed and deserved. "I love you, too. I'm not going anywhere, Henry's not going anywhere, and you're not going anywhere. We're a family, my love. And I'm going to spend every day making sure you and Henry know you're loved."


	26. Gnocchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd like to start by saying both hello and sorry. I could make plenty of excuses as to why I haven't updated in a month, but I'd rahter not waste anyone's time. If you're really that curious, you can hit me up in the PM, but it's really not pertinent information. I'd like to thank HiddenTreatmentSilentThoughts as well as a few other lovely souls for kicking my ass into gear sometimes when it comes to writing. I know this isn't the longest update, but it's cute and fluffy, and exsistent, so that's good, right? As always, Read, comment, and continue to lead amazing lives.
> 
> Love Always!
> 
> ~R.

Hours later, showered and dressed to the nines, Emma and Regina finally arrived at the Sorellina. Every head turned as the pair entered the restaurant, though neither woman noticed. Emma was too busy taking in the beauty that was her girlfriend, dressed in a curve-hugging, purple cocktail dress, and Regina was caught up in the blonde's curls that fell loosely over her black and white suit.

Regina reached out for Emma's skinny black tie and straightened it before smoothing down the lapels of her jacket and leaning up to capture pale lips. When she pulled back, she reached up and cleared the blonde of any excess lipstick smudges on her face.

"I love it when you fuss over me," Emma whispered to the older woman, giving her a dopey, love-eyed, grinning face. "It makes me feel like we're an old, married couple."

"Maybe someday we can be," Regina suggested, leaning into the blonde and wrapping her arms around her. She let the idea play out in her mind, but before she could reveal any details to the main source of her thoughts, the hostess checked the couple in and took them to their reserved table.

Emma and Regina sat across the from one another, separated by a pristine white tablecloth and two glasses of deep red wine. The restaurant was sleek, with black and white designs lining the walls and tables, and waiters dressed to fit the color selection. Emma was grateful that even in a high-class, Italian restaurant such as this, they still offered her a menu in English, though that really didn't help her make her decisions.

"Psssttt… Reggie," Emma whispered across the table, afraid that if she spoke too loud she would disturb the other customers.

Regina looked up from her menu with a smile, "You don't have to whisper, my love." The brunette chuckled at her girlfriend's antics.

"But what if I disturb some other couple?" The blonde asked seriously. "They could, like, kick us out or something and I'd really hate for that to happen because this place is almost as beautiful as you."

The brunette blushed and hid a shy smile behind her wine glass. It shocked her how Emma could still make her feel like it was her very first date with the blonde goofball. It had been half a semester since the two had met, but it felt like they had known one another their whole lives. Regina thought back to the comment Emma had made when they first entered the restaurant, and once again pictured the two of them as bride and bride, living out their days with Henry and maybe a one or two other children in the house.

"Earrrrrth to Reginaaaa…" Emma whispered, a smirk overtaking her features. "Where'd you go, gorgeous?" the blonde asked once she knew she had Regina's attention.

"Nowhere bad," Regina responded, reaching across the table to entwine her fingers with the blonde's. When she noted the look of skepticism in emerald eyes, she reassured the woman, "I promise you I was lost in wonderful, magical thoughts. Now, can you please stop whispering and talk at a normal volume?" the brunette let out a small chuckle, "I promise it won't get us kicked out."

"Promise?" Emma asked, once again shooting the professor a skeptic look. When the woman only looked back with an adoring smile, Emma took that as an affirmative. "Okay, then," she said at a slightly louder volume, "I have no idea what I want off of this menu, and I need help before that waiter guy comes back to take our orders again. I already sent him away once when you were daydreaming over there."

Regina was a little shocked at that information. She knew she sort of got lost in her thoughts sometimes, but she thought she would've noticed the waiter if he had come. Shrugging the odd event off, the brunette decided to help the blonde across from her.

When the waiter came back five minutes later, he found the women conversing over an assortment of italian cuisine, and smiled at the way the two bickered over the which one would make the best gnocchi.

"Reggie, just listen to me. I'm in chef school. I can make pretty darn good gnocchi," the blonde pointed out.

Regina huffed and raised an eyebrow, "You may be in 'chef school' as you so intricately put it, but I have been cooking my entire life, and gnocchi is one of the first recipes my father taught me. I can make better gnocchi than anyone I know."

"Even better than Mr. Hood?" Emma questioned, "because he's like the top chef at school, and he's kind of perfect at everything."

"Even better than Robin," Regina whispered, leaning across the table and narrowing her eyes, begging the blonde to challenge or refute her claim.

"Ladies," the waiter barged in, "with all this talk of gnocchi, I would love to know if that will be on the order tonight."

"Actually, no," Emma laughed, "Tonight I'd like the fettuccine, and my beautiful girlfriend said she'd like to try your radiatori."

"And a little more wine, if that's not an inconvenience," Regina added, seeing the liquid in their glasses starting to dwindle.

"Absolutely ladies," the waiter assured. "I'll be back in one moment."

Once he left, the two women broke out in laughter. As a couple, the two had a tendency to get side-tracked and waste hours discussing trivial matters such as who would make better gnocchi.

Before long, the table between the women held two plates harboring delicious Italian cuisine, and two freshly refilled wine glasses. The couple spent the rest of the meal discussing more important matters, like Emma being accepted as part of Hood's internationally competing cooking team, and Regina telling the board of her colleagues and employees of her relationship with Emma. They even made time to talk about signing Henry up for soccer in the fall, and possibly even teeball in the summer.

When the meal was over and the table had been cleared by the restaurant staff, Emma slid Regina out of her chair and offered the brunette her hand. Regina grasped it readily and leaned into the blonde's side as they made their way to the car, and the brunette drove them to the hotel.

Parking in the front lot, Emma took time to grab the luggage from the trunk while Regina went ahead and checked the couple in. Once all was done at the front desk, Emma was waltzing through the front door, refusing service from the lovely elderly doorman who was offering his assistance.

"I can get those for you, Miss," he offered with a smile.

"I've got it, Sir," Emma replied politely, trying to juggle her duffel bag with the large suitcase and gigantic purse Regina brought along. "As soon as I get a system going, I'll be just fine. Thank you for the offer, sir!"

The blonde bounded off in the direction of her lover, handing over the woman's handbag with a sigh.

"What do you keep in that thing?" the blonde asked as the couple boarded the otherwise empty elevator.

Once the metal doors slid closed, Regina wrapped herself around the blonde, and leaned in, nibbling on the woman's ear.

"Be a good girl, and you might just find out," she whispered, the rasp in her tone sending shivers up Emma's body.


	27. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So remember that time that I was gone a long time, but said, "I'm Back!" and then was gone a long time again? Yeah, sorry about that. I'm a busy, busy bee, I tell ya! So, we don't find the answers to the bag in this chapter, but that's coming next time, and we get other good stuff, so who cares? Again, it's short, but it's existent, so enjoy!

_“What do you keep in that thing?” the blonde asked as the couple boarded the otherwise empty elevator._

_Once the metal doors slid closed, Regina wrapped herself around the blonde, and leaned in, nibbling on the woman’s ear._

_“Be a good girl, and you might just find out,” she whispered, the rasp in her tone sending shivers up Emma’s body._

* * *

 

Regina pulled back to look into the eyes of her lover and watched in interest as their green color darkened to an entirely different hue. She took in the expansion of pupils, the quickening of breath, the racing of Emma’s pulse, and she smiled, knowing she had the blonde hooked.

Contrary to what her students observed, Regina was never really one who needed total dominance. In the classroom, it was her job to lead and control, but in the bedroom, it was her duty to pleasure and be pleasured. With Daniel, Regina never felt the need to be a dominant or a submissive, just to share love, and while she felt the same way with Emma, she also knew the blonde would be more open to what she had planned for the night.

For years, it had been an idle thought in the back of her mind, but tonight the brunette would finally act upon a desire she always told herself was too much for a woman like herself.

Regina continued to stare into the eyes that she was sure mirrored her own in lust, and her thoughts of Emma’s reaction to the night’s activities were confirmed when the blonde opened her mouth to speak.

“And what if I’m bad, Miss Mills?” Emma asked in a far-too-innocent tone. “Will you tie me up and teach me a real lesson?”

Regina leapt across the distance between her and the blonde, pushing the woman back into the elevator wall as she claimed her soft, pink lips. The brunette nipped at Emma’s bottom lip as she pulled back from the woman.

“I guess you’ll just have to find out,” Regina husked out, and spun on her heel, just in time for the opening of the elevator doors. She stepped out onto their floor and turned back to the blonde, who still stood with her eyes closed, leaning against the wall of the elevator. “Are you coming Miss Swan? You’ll never find out what’s going to happen tonight if you don’t come to the room.” When no response was given, the brunette tried a different tactic, “You don’t have to come, just know I will sometime tonight. With or without you.”

Emma opened her eyes to be met with a brunette goddess standing before her, wearing the sexiest smirk she had ever seen.

“What room are we in?” the blonde asked in a hushed tone.

“1623, the presidential suite. Mother says it overlooks the water,” Regina responded.

Emma nodded her head and surpassed her girlfriend in the hallway, reaching the door of their suite first. She leaned against the wall with a smirk, holding the bags and waiting patiently for the brunette to open the door.

Regina stepped through the opened door and walked across the room, enraptured by the beauty she saw through the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the harbor. Emma set down the bags behind the brunette woman and stood watching, captured by an entirely different beauty. She took in the brunette’s outfit, and though it was not for the first time that night, the blonde finally got to appreciate all the little details she was too lost to look for before. The subtle flip of brunette locks, the smokey eye that was completed to perfection, the heels that accentuated toned legs; she took it all in.

Regina felt eyes on her, but didn’t hear the blonde move any closer than the entrance. She turned, connecting her chocolate eyes to emerald green ones across the room. She watched as the other set of eyes darkened, and the blonde shot herself across the room.

Their bodies met in the middle of room, crashing together, and their tongues battled while their lips molded together. Emma’s arms enveloped the brunette’s slim body and hoisted the woman into the air. When she felt tan legs open and wrap around her middle, the blonde spun and carried her lover towards the bedroom. She fumbled with the doorknob, but finally flung the door open, hearing it crash against the wall next to the couple. When her legs hit the bed, Emma laid down the woman in her arms, finally breaking the heated kiss the two were sharing.

“Emma,” Regina gasped out as the blonde flipped her onto her back and unzipped her dress, kissing her way down the newly exposed skin.

“Up,” the blonde whispered back, lightly gripping the brunette’s sides, and helping her to her feet. They stood next to the bed as Emma divested the tanned beauty of her clothing and gently laid her back down before removing her own suit.

The blonde lowered herself onto the tan body beneath hers, feelings soft skin brush against her. She smiled at the woman in the bed with her, and melted when she saw pearly white teeth mirror her expression. They might have slowed since entering the room, but their passion still burned in every cell.

“I still can’t believe it,” the blonde said in a whisper, leaning down and capturing Regina’s lips with her own.

When they broke apart, Regina just looked up at her with confusion. “You can’t believe what, mi amor?”

“That,” Emma responded in reverie. “I can’t believe you love me, and I love you, and we’re here and we’re together.”

“Believe it,” Regina whispered, leaning up to capture kiss-swollen lips. “Because it’s all true, Emma Swan. I love you. You’re it for me.”

The smile that lit up both womens’ faces would have been enough to light up all of Boston during a power outage.

“I love you so much,” Emma said, sounding amazed. She loved the woman in her arms, and she was determined to show it.

“I love you--” Regina’s sentence was cut off by a moan when the blonde above her leaned in to suck on her pulse point. Teeth nibbled the brunette’s neck and collarbone, and nails raked up and down her sides. In any other situation, the professor would be embarrassed to be turned to such a quivering, panting mess so soon, but with Emma, it felt right. Her tan body spasmed as the blonde wrapped her lips around a perk nipple, and all thoughts were left in the past as her mind focused on the new sensations coursing through her body.

“Oh, God, Emma,” she panted, unable to help herself. The blonde was kissing down her abdomen, and she knew what was to come out of this setup. _You,_ her mind joked sassily. _You are going to be what cums in this situation, hopefully._

The blonde kissed her way lower and lower, loving the feel of quaking muscles beneath her lips. She wanted so desperately to tease the woman below her, to skip the spot she was wanted most and to move on to worshipping the legs of the brunette, or to better yet, make her way back up to plump, panting lips. Alas, Emma was trying to prove her love, not her cheekiness.

The blonde kissed down the little strip of curls that led to the heady wetness she was longing to taste. She slid her tongue across the outer edge of Regina’s folds and felt the woman’s body jerk below her. It wouldn’t take much to make her lose control, but it didn’t mean the blonde would hold back on the way.

Emma parted the folds in front of her with her fingers, and looked at her treasure. She leaned in and swiped her tongue up the length of the slit, finishing by swirling it in tight circles around Regina’s clit. She heard a deep, loud moan, and felt fingers tangle in her hair.

“More, Emma,” the other woman begged between moans. “Inside.”

“Your wish is my command, professor,” the blonde retorted, once again swiping her tongue through wet folds. She dipped her tongue into the brunette’s heat, and moaned at the taste. It was glorious, but when she heard a moan of deeper, she pulled back out and glided two fingers into place.

A slow, deep pace was set, and Emma sighed against Regina’s clit, loving the taste and sounds the other woman offered. One of Regina’s hands left Emma’s hair to entwine with a free, pale hand, but the other threaded deeper into blonde locks when Emma’s pace went from long and slow to short and hard.

The blonde pumped in and out of the brunette, and continued swirling her tongue around the little bundle of nerves, switching her patterns as she went. She felt Regina tense with each pump of her fingers inside the brunette, and continued to pump when the brunette bucked and spasmed through her orgasm and was quickly brought to another.

Regina laid in the giant, plush bed, breathing harder than she thought humanly possible. Her eyes were slammed shut in pleasure, even after Emma had rolled off of her and cradled her in her arms from beside the professor.

When she finally caught her breath, Regina opened her eyes and looked over at the blonde. “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” the brunette joked, “I love you too.”


	28. Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! School's out, and you know what that means, right? Hopefully regular updates for a while! It's technically about an hour and a half into Monday, but who cares because now you have something to read on a boring Monday! Anyway, I hope the writing isn't a direct reflection of the chapter title. ;) Read, Enjoy, Maybe drop a comment if you want.
> 
> ~R.

 

_“As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,” the brunette joked, “I love you too.”_

“Rudely interrupted?” the blonde questioned, flabbergasted. _“Rudely_ interrupted? Baby, you and I both know there was nothing rude about that interruption. At least, you didn’t seem to think so when you were screaming for more.”

Regina reached over and slapped her lover’s shoulder, laughing. “You are _bad_ , Emma Swan.”

“I might be bad, Professor Mills, but is it really so bad if it feels _sooooo good_?” the blonde moaned her last words, pretending as if she were in the throes of passion.

Regina rolled over onto her girlfriend’s body and flashed a predatory smile. “I don’t know, mi amor. You’ll have to tell me tomorrow.”

With that, Regina leaned down and captured her lover’s lips in a sensual kiss. Her tongue slipped through pale lips and slid against the other woman’s. When the kiss ended, Emma’s eyes remained tightly closed, and Regina moved her lips to hover over the shell of the blonde’s ear.

“Stay put, sexy,” she husked before sliding her unclothed body to the edge of the bed and standing.

Emma’s eyes snapped open when she felt the dip of the bed and heard the creak of the door as Regina exited.

“Regina?” she called after the woman, receiving no answer. She waited for what seemed like forever, trying to obey her professor’s commands, but it all became too much. She sneaked her way out of the bed and over to the door. “Regina,” she called out in a whisper. She walked out into the open room and looked to the side, still not seeing her girlfriend. The blonde started to get worried, not seeing any trace of the woman anywhere. “Baaabbby,” she dragged the word out, still searching for the other woman.

“I thought I told you to stay put, Miss Swan,” the voice rang out from behind the blonde, stilling her in her tracks, and causing a shiver to run through her body. “I guess I’ll just have to tie you down next time.”

Emma turned around slowly, afraid that moving too quickly would further upset the woman. She swallowed at the sight before her. The brunette stood there in a skin-tight, tiny black dress. The sleeves of the dress went just over the woman’s biceps before stopping at a thick, white cuff. A zipper ran from the bottom of the dress to the top, making Emma’s mouth salivate just thinking about what could be under it. White fishnets hugged her the woman’s legs all the way from her black fuck-me heels to her thighs. Regina’s brunette hair was pulled back into a tight, professional-looking bun, and a pair of thick-rimmed glasses perched on her nose.

The entire “bad teacher” outfit drove Emma crazy, but it was the glasses that really spiked her libido.

The blonde rushed across the room, dying to capture plump, red-painted lips in her own, but was met with a hand to her chest, holding her at arm’s length.

“Nuh-uh-uh, Miss Swan,” Regina chastised. “I believe I told you to stay put, did I not?”

Emma cleared her throat, kind of scared of the brunette’s authoritarian attitude, but too turned on to care. “Yes, ma’am,” she answered. “But I was a bad, bad girl and didn’t listen.”

Regina’s eyes darkened to black pits as she grabbed a handful of the blonde’s hair, not pulling it harshly, but letting the blonde know who was in control. “And what do I do to bad, bad girls, Miss Swan?” she purred the question in Emma’s ear, causing the blonde to moan.

“You punish them, professor,” Emma answered, knowing that was what Regina was wanting to hear.

“Should I punish you, Emma?” the brunette asked, tugging a little harder on the blonde’s hair, and trying to hide her excitement at Emma’s moans.

“Oh, yes, professor,” she answered. “Punish me.”

The two women locked eyes, letting the sexual tension fill the room around them. Regina watched as the blonde slowly moved closer, inch by inch, captivated by the lips before her, and wanted nothing more than to meet the blonde in the middle. Instead, she turned at the last second, knowing Emma would follow her, and walked into the bedroom.

“Middle of the bed,” she commanded. “On your hands and knees.” She watched as the blonde did what she was told, and held back a moan at the pale, beautiful ass that was now on display.

“Now, Miss Swan,” Regina began as she made her way to the bed and kneeled behind the blonde. “I believe we decided on thirteen spanks last time, did we not?”

Emma just nodded her head, unsure if she was allowed to speak. Regina smirked at the girl. She was one smart submissive.

“I thought about upping the number this time, but I feel you might enjoy those spanks a little too much,” Regina explained. “You would enjoy them too much, wouldn’t you, Miss Swan?” When she didn’t get a response she laughed, full and melodious. “We both know the answer is ‘yes, ma’am, I would enjoy it.’ But the point of a punishment is not to enjoy, Miss Swan.”

Regina started to stroke the pale flesh that was on display for her, thinking through possible punishments. Spanking was fun, and it turned Emma on, but she didn’t want the blonde to get too used to one punishment. She feared what would happen if Emma would ever get bored with their sex life. She thought for a minute on what could take the place of their usual punishment. Regina realized she didn’t have the right toys to take her spanking to the next level, but she did have a certain toy waiting for her in her bag that would add a different twist to the punishment.

The brunette got up from the bed and stepped to the bag that she had laid next to the bed before getting Emma from the sitting room earlier. She heard Emma let out a whine when her gentle ministrations stopped, but she only chuckled, reaching into her bag.

“Don’t worry, naughty girl,” she addressed the woman on the bed. “I’ll make sure your punishment isn’t too harsh.”

Regina felt the item she was searching for and grasped the silicon shaft as she pulled it from the bag and made her way back behind the blonde. She slid her hands between the blonde’s legs and gave each inner thigh a little slap, commanding the blonde to open herself further. When Emma acquiesced with the command, Regina rubbed the purple toy against her lover’s wetness.

Emma moaned when she felt the toy rubbing along her folds, knowing Regina was lubricating it with her wetness. Seconds later, she felt the shaft slide inside of her. It was big, filling, but not painful.

The blonde woman moaned her appreciation before the brunette spoke again, “I made a decision, naughty girl, and you’re going to be thankful for what I chose. Would you like to know, Miss Swan?”

“Yes, please, Professor.”

“I know how much you enjoy feeling my hands on you, Miss Swan. I know you love their caresses and their soft touches, but I know you love when they smack your little ass,” Regina chuckled at the hitch of breathing that came with her dirty talk. “So, Miss Swan, I’ve decided you will be spanked, but that’s not all.”

“Not all?” the blonde questioned, unsure of what was up Regina’s sleeve.

“Of course not,” the brunette answered, as if it were obvious. “And put my lovely little toy to waste? Never.” The professor once again began to run her hands over the pale flesh before her. “There is one condition, though…”

“Anything, Professor,” the blonde breathed out, having trouble speaking normally.

“You’re not allowed to cum until I say. Do you understand, Miss Swan?” she punctuated the question with a harsh slap on the blonde’s ass.

“I understand, Professor Mills,” Emma cried out in response.

Regina reached down to the toy that was nestled in Emma’s slick heat, and pressed a button, starting a light vibration inside the blonde.

“Whaaa--” the blonde started to ask, but was stopped by another smack to her ass and a tug on her hair.

“Silence, naughty girl,” Regina warned. “I only want to hear you moan and scream my name. No questions. No nonsense. Understood?”

The blonde nodded her head and waited for the next hand to drop to her flesh. She heard it before she felt it, the resounding smack of skin meeting skin. In her past it scared her, but coming from Regina, it did anything but. In fact, she felt her core start to wetten even more as the sensation from Regina’s toy and her slaps combined to drive the blonde mad.

Regina continued her assault with one hand, reaching the other one down to play with the toy inside the blonde. She slid the toy out slightly before pushing it back in. She repeated the motion again and again until the blonde started to move her body in tandem with the machine. Then Regina reached down and switched the vibrator to a quicker pace, laughing at the jumpy reaction the blonde had.

“Does this feel nice, Miss Swan?” the brunette asked with a smirk. “Do you think this is proper punishment?”

“Y-yess,” The blonde choked out between moans.

“My, my, my. It’s seems you’re learning nothing my dear,” the professor punctuated her sentence with a smack to the blonde’s beautiful behind. “Yes, _what_?”

“Y-yes, p-p-professor,” the blonde finally got out.

Emma felt herself tighten around the shaft that was buried between her legs. She desperately wanted her release, but didn’t want to upset the brunette behind her, should that happen before she was given the proper admittance.

“P-professor?” Emma questioned, her body spasming as another slap landed on her ass.

“Yes, my sweet?” the brunette purred in her ear, pressing her body fully against her lover’s, and starting to stroke the blonde’s now tender cheeks.

“M-may I c-c-cum now?” the blonde stuttered out. The sensations all over her body were driving her nuts.

“Five more spanks, darling,” Regina responded, and Emma could hear the smirk in her voice. “Count them with me and you can have your sweet release.”

The professor raised her hand from her sweet strokes of the blonde’s ass, and brought it back down, placing a new handprint on one that was already in place.

“One,” the blonde counted dutifully.

Regina switched hands, making sure the more pale flesh could be altered by her touch. She raised her left hand and let it fall.

“Two,” the blonde muttered.

Regina’s hand snuck down to the shaft between the blonde’s legs and tapped the button again, turning it up higher as she delivered the next blow.

“Th-th-three,” the blonde shuddered with her words, the sensations multiplying.

“Two more, my love,” Regina promised, biting down on the curve of the blonde’s ass as a her hand struck the other cheek.

“Four,” it came out as a singular puff of breath. Emma wasn’t capable of anything more.

Regina moved her hand from the toy inside the blonde and ran her fingers up soaking wet folds. She found the blonde’s clit and started stroking it fervishly.

“P-please P-pr-professor,” the blonde moaned, bucking her hips with Regina’s movements.

Regina raised her right hand as her left circled the blonde’s clit. She pinched and smacked in perfect timing, causing a rush of pleasurable pain to soar through the blonde’s body.

“Fiiiiive,” the blonde shrieked as she came undone, finally granted her release. Regina moved the toy in and out of her warm core until Emma started to slow her motions and calm her breathing.

“I probably… won’t be able… to sit… for a week,” the blonde laughed as she tried to catch her breath, and winced as she rolled over to lie on her back, and pull Regina on top of her.

“I guess I’ll just have to keep you in bed all day, then,” the professor agreed with a wicked grin.

The women locked lips in a slow, sensual kiss, breaking apart with smiles on their faces.

“So, Emma,” the brunette asked in an innocent voice, “is being bad really so bad when it feels _soooo good_?”

“Mmmm…” the blonde hummed in thought, bringing her hands to her chin to stroke her imaginary beard. “Absolutely not,” she responded with a wink. “But I think maybe it’s time I teach the professor a lesson about how to be naughty, and  I think we’ll start by showing a little more skin.”

Emam reached up to the zipper that held Regina’s tight teacher outfit in place. She slowly guided it down, running her fingers over the valley of Regina’s breasts, then down further, to the apex of her thighs. When the dress was unzipped, it slipped from the brunette’s shoulders and was tossed to the floor. In it’s place was a white lace lingerie set that, the same pair of thick-rimmed glasses, and a smirk that Emma hoped Regina would never lose.

“Fuck,” the blonde groaned out, pulling the other woman flush against her. “I’m going to fuck you all night, Professor Mills,” the girl husked into the air between them.  “I’m going to give your gorgeous body a workout of a lifetime, and you’re going to be screaming for more like the naughty professor I know you are.” Emma flipped herself so she was on top and straddling the brunette’s body and smirked down at the woman.

The brunette smirked back, “I’m ready when you are, _baby_.”


	29. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the thing, guys: If I don't feel like I can give you an update that amounts to anything, I just don't update. I have spent the last couple of weeks writing, watching my computer crash, rewriting, deciding it's not good enough, and starting again. That, along with other things, has kept me away, but I do truly hope you enjoy this chapter. I see the next chapter possibly being the end, so just a little heads up there.  
> All my love,  
> ~R

Emma awoke to soft touches and morning sunlight. Her eyes fluttered open to see her gorgeous brunette girlfriend smiling back at her.

"I ordered some breakfast from room service," Regina said in a whisper, careful not to annoy the newly-awoken blonde with loud noises. "It's out on the table, if you'd like some."

The blonde leaned up to capture plump lips and wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her. She hummed in pleasure, but pulled back with a pout.

"And here I was, thinking that you would be my breakfast," she faux whined, a smile crossing her face as she leaned in for another kiss.

"I can't be your lunch, dinner, and breakfast, mi amor," Regina giggled as Emma kissed her way down the brunette's neck. "You'd get bored of me far too soon."

"Never," the blonde mumbled around the skin she was kissing. She reached her hands up and untied the knot of the fluffy white robe the tan-skinned beauty was wearing. "You're too perfect." Her thin lips traveled over newly revealed skin, drawing moans and shivers out of the brunette.

"Emma," it came out as a mix between a moan and a command, as tan hands came up to press against strong shoulders. "We really need to eat… and not that," a giggle escaped the brunette's lips as the blonde latched on to a sensitive spot behind her ear. She reached up once again to gently push the blonde away. "Emma, it's ten o'clock, we haven't had breakfast, we still have to pack up and drive home, and unfortunately, I have a stack of papers by a certain creative writing class that I have to grade before the weekend is over. Plus, you need to build up all the calories you worked off last night."

"Or..." the blonde suggested, "we can work off more calories with something a little more fun."

Regina shot the woman a glare she hadn't seen since the time she tried to kiss Regina in her office before they were dating. Emma pulled back and put her hands up in the air, feigning innocence.

"Fine, fine," the blonde laughed, reaching back to pull the brunette into a tight hug. "I'll have you know that that glare didn't turn me off all those weeks ago, and it still doesn't," she said, leaning in and giving the other woman a peck of the top of the head before standing up and making her way to the room service cart.

Regina jumped out of the bed and followed the blonde, questioning what she had just said. "What look, Miss Swan?"

"Miss Swan? Really, sweetheart?" Emma asked with a smile. "It's just like when we first started seeing each other. You give me the sass, the 'Miss Swan', and the 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-ever-come-onto-me-again' glare, but deep down, you secretly just want to jump my bones."

"I most certainly did not do any of that," Regina argued.

"Oh, you most certainly did, Professor Mills."

"Whatever," Regina conceded. "Maybe I just wanted you to stop staring at my breasts, or maybe I was trying to get you to actually learn a thing or two in my class."

"I learned a lot in your class," the blonde replied, loving the satisfied smile she received. "I learned that you like to have complete control of all situations, which is why you have an unreasonable amount of rules that you expect all students to remember- we don't, by the way. I learned that you have this incredibly sexy scar above your lip that just drives me wild. You run your tongue on it when you're deep in thought, by the way. I also learned that sometimes you wear really short skirts with no undies… but maybe that's only because I manage to remove them from your beautiful body before we have to leave for class in the morning."

Regina slapped the blonde's shoulder, scoffing at the woman's antics.

"Okay, okay," she admitted. "I have a lot of rules and short skirts and dirty looks, but the rest of what you said means nothing to me."

"Are you telling me you didn't even want to jump my bones a little bit?" Emma asked, putting her plate down to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. She looked down at the brunette with her most adorable puppy eyes and a huge pout on her lips.

"No." The response was abrupt and accentuated by an offended gasp. "Stick you lip in, mi amor. If you leave it out too long, a bird might come by and poop on it."

"What?!" the blonde broke out in loud, shocked laughter. "What did you just say?"

"What?" Regina questioned back. "It's something my mother used to say when I was a child. She says it to Henry as well."

"I love your family."

"You'd better. You're going to be a part of it for a very long time," Regina reached up and wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her into a kiss. "Now, my love, finish your breakfast and we can have some of that fun that you were talking about before we go home, don't you think?"

"Yes please!"

Regina sat in her home office, her glasses perched on her nose and a stack of papers cutting her view off from the rest of the room. Emma stepped inside the door and smiled at the sight, remembering a thousand more reasons that she loved the woman in front of her.

"Henry is bathed and getting ready for bed," Emma whispered across the room, hoping not to startle to busy woman. "I figured mommy would like to say goodnight before the little man lays down."

The brunette looked up with a smile, moving out of her seat and towards the door. "I'd love that, actually," she said as she slipped around the blonde. "I just graded your paper, too, if you'd like to see my comments. The rest of the class is getting theirs back tomorrow, so you could look at it then, too."

Regina placed a chaste kiss to the blonde's cheek and stepped out of the room to go tend to her son. When she returned back minutes later, she saw the blonde sitting in her chair, brow furrowed, reading glasses perched on her nose and squinting at the paper before her.

"I've never seen those spectacles before," Regina observed aloud. "When did you start wearing reading glasses."

"Once I was old enough to afford them on my own," the blonde mumbled absently as she furiously flipped the pages of her essay.

"You don't wear them often?" the statement was more of a question as Emma had lived with her almost half a semester and the brunette had never seen them.

"I don't like using them unless I absolutely have to," the blonde filled in the blanks for her lover.

"Is my handwriting that bad?" the brunette questioned with a frown. "I know I've worked on a lot of essays tonight and my hand was getting tired, but I didn't think it was too terrible to read."

"Your handwriting is fine, Reggie."

The brunette stepped forward, genuinely curious as to what Emma was looking so closely and flipping so furiously to find. After watching for several moments, the professor carefully pried the paper out of the blonde's hands and gently sat in her lap.

"What are you searching for, dear? Maybe I can help you find it," she offered gingerly.

"You want to know what I'm searching for?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Well, I must say you're making it hard not to wonder."

"I'll tell you what I'm looking for, but I don't want to upset you, alright?" the blonde said, setting her reading glasses on the desk in front of the couple and wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"So…?" Regina trailed off, hoping she wouldn't have to ask.

"I'm looking for the reason that you gave me a C," the blonde admitted. "I mean, I know I'm not super great at writing, but it was a fictional story of whatever we imagined, and I thought I did really well writing about what I did. I even double and triple checked it before I turned it in," Emma explained. "Hell, Regina, I even had your mother and Professor Hook read over it to make sure I had alright ideas and perfect grammar."

The brunette nodded her head along with Emma's words, her eyes widening with shock towards the end. "You went through that much trouble for one assignment?" she questioned, shocked.

"Duh!" the woman sitting beneath her almost shouted. "Your class is the most important to me, Regina. I want my assignments to be perfect for you so that it's easier and so that… Well, mostly so that it's easier on you, but no matter how hard I work, I can't get better than a C+."

"I gave you a B- that one time," the professor said quietly.

"On something that your very own mother called A+ work, Regina! I know she doesn't teach anymore, but Rubes had her for an English course her freshman year, and she said Cora was tougher on students than you are." Emma sighed. "I just don't know what else I can give."

The brunette looked down into her lap where her hands sat, twisting and fidgeting with one another.

"Would you like my honest opinion, dear?" she asked in a whisper.

"That's kinda what I'm supposed to get, isn't it?"

"I suppose," Regina conceded. "Well, for starters, your story is a little outlandish. An evil queen is unhappy with her life, and is tricked by some imp to bring all the people of her land to the twenty-first century?"

"You asked for fiction," the blonde argued.

"Which is why I've accepted the plot, though I still think it slightly strange," Regina agreed. "Beyond that, I think you have wonderful characters and interesting development throughout the story. It truly was wonderful and entertaining."

"So why does my grade say different?" the blonde questioned, defeated since she already knew the answer. "It's because of us, isn't it?"

"Maybe?" Regina shrugged and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder. "When I went to the board, their biggest concern was that I would let you pass my class with an easy A because we were together. I assured them it wouldn't happen. I guess I might be taking it a step too far."

The blonde in chair just shook her head and laughed, "I don't think my grades have ever taken a harder hit than what you're giving them, Professor Mills."

" I can change them if you'd like," the woman offered with a shy smile. "It may look suspicious to the rest of the faculty, but I can always assure them that those were your rightful grades, and maybe I'll even tell them why I had graded you so harshly the first time."

"Nah," the blonde shrugged. "I'll just have to work harder on the next assignment. Maybe you can give me a heads up so I can get a head start?"

"You see, this is precisely the thing the board was worried for; good grades, head starts, other...stuff," the brunette's cheeks heated up as she remembered one of the board members asking her to keep down her after-hours office meetings with Emma.

"I think I've worked hard enough to receive this one, haven't I?"

The professor thought long and hard before finally relenting, "Fine. There's only two weeks left in the semester, and I was planning on giving you all the time to write however many pages you wanted to about something you're passionate about. Tomorrow's class is time to brainstorm and ask any questions you may need answered. Beyond that, you're on your own until the last class. Then you have finals, which is really just turning in the paper," Regina explained with a shrug. "So now you know, dear, but since this counts as your final, I cannot help with it at all. I'm afraid that includes the brainstorming, too."

Emma pulled the woman even closer to her, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "No worries, babe. I have the perfect idea. Now let's go to bed, yeah?"

"I'd like that," Regina agreed, moving to stand, but being caught off guard as the blonde lifted her up bridal style. With a loud screech of something between laughter and shock, the brunette grabbed her girlfriend by the neck and connected their lips. "You always have the most perfect ideas, my love."


	30. Making Exceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMFG, GUYS! I honestly thought I had posted this last Tuesday. I had it all planned that I would post it on my birthday as a gift to ya'll and then I guess something goofy happened and it didn't post, but I'm so sorry you guys didn't get it until now. I hope you all love the last installment of Making Exceptions. I absolutely love all the positive feedback and suggestions I've gotten along the way. Thank you all so much for joining me on this crazy ride! You're all wonderful souls! (Also, special thanks to kylieslovato to bringing it to my attention that it never posted.)

****

Regina sat in her study, behind her over-crowded mahogany desk. It was the end of the semester again, and not only did she have a couple hundred essays to grade, but she also had all the paperwork that came with being the head of a college. At least she had the entirety of winter vacation to complete it all. She also had a mother who would help her with all the files that had possibilities of confusing her, a son to entertain her, and a girlfriend to keep her busy.

The brunette smiled at the the thought of her family. If she were told ten years ago that she'd be a widowed mother and professor who falls in love with her female student, she'd scoff at the idea. It sounded like a poorly written lesbian romance novel. She didn't even want to think about the comic relief her mother and Kathryn would provide between the chapters of erotica involving herself and Emma.

Her mouth formed into a frown as she thought Emma. More specifically, how secretive the blonde was being lately. It wasn't just her girlfriend, though. It seemed that everyone knew some sort of secret about Emma but herself, and it was truly driving the brunette insane.

A knock sounded at the door, and a sweet, soft voice broke through the professor's thoughts.

"Sweetheart, I brought you a little snack," Emma said, shuffling into the room with a mug of coffee and an oreo cupcake.

 _Speak of the devil,_  Regina's mind supplied, but the words that left her plump lips were much different. "Thank you, my love," she said as Emma set the snack on her desk and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"Absolutely," the blonde responded. "I figured you'd need a little something to keep you going, so I brought your favorite."

"My favorite?" the brunette asked haughtily, punctuating the sentence with a scoff. "What makes you think these fattening treats are my favorite?"

"Well, it could be the fact that you devour them every time Henry asks me to make some," Emma scratched her head, "or, it could be the sentimental value they hold between us."

Regina smiled at the memory of the day they met, and even let loose a light giggle. "I do seem to enjoy entertaining the memory of a bumbling blonde goofball stumbling in and apologizing for something that hadn't even happened yet. I even tend to enjoy the part where she pushed for friendship, but my favorite part," the brunette laughed once again. "My favorite part was when that blonde said I was a hardass and was afraid I'd kill her or hate her forever."

"In my defense," the blonde chuckled along with her girlfriend, "I had no idea I was speaking to you."

"Either way, the memories these delicious, carb-loaded treats bring back just enough lovely memories to definitely be worth the pounds I must be gaining by eating them."

"Can you really be complaining, though, babe?" the blonde questioned. "I mean, it seems to be going to all the right places. Plus, if you really want to work off all those carbs, I'm sure I can think of a few ways." Emma wagged her brows and winked, causing Regina to choke on her coffee as she laughed.

"And that, I believe, is your cue to leave." Regina stood from her desk, meeting her lips to her lover's before shooing the woman from the room. She fought off all of the blonde's reasons for staying in the room, and finally got the woman to agree to leave as long as she promised to grade Emma's essay next.

Regina sat back down and shuffled through papers until she finally found the one she'd been looking for. In the upper left-hand corner, she read the header:

_**Emma Swan** _

_**Prof. Regina Mills** _

_**Creative Writing 101** _

_**17 May 2015** _

_So far, so good,_  Regina thought to herself with a smile. At least she wouldn't have to dock Emma points for incorrectly heading her paper. She had become better on her grading of the blonde's assignments, though she still struggled not to specifically search for said mistakes.

Regina shook the thoughts of the harsh gradings out of her head and continued on to the rest of the paper. She'd read through it thoroughly before returning to make any marks.

_**Passion: A Strong and Barely Controllable Emotion** _

_**Hello. My name is Emma Swan, and for my final grade in Creative Writing 101, I was asked to write an essay on something I feel passionately about. I know this is not how one should start an essay at all, but I hope that you'll look past this terrible start and just listen to what the rest of the essay has to say. I think you'll quite enjoy what I have to say once we get further into it.** _

Regina sighed, hoping that Emma was right and the essay would get better. So far, the blonde was receiving a C, and that's only because the professor felt bad about her earlier gradings.

_**I have to tell you, as soon as I knew the topic, I knew exactly what I would write about. And just what mystery topic did I choose? Well, I chose my professor, Regina Mills.** _

Regina gasped. She felt her heart stop and her eyes tickle with tears, and there was still pages left to go.

_**I'm telling you, I could go on for days and days about the beautiful, magnificent, amazing woman that is Regina Mills. I wouldn't want to take too much of her time grading this, though, because that's less time that I get to hold her in my arms. So, I'll try to just give you an overview of my time spent with her, and hope that I don't get too sidetracked by her beauty or something equally as awe-inspiring.** _

_**The first time I met Regina Mills, I had no idea I was meeting Regina Mills. My roommate, Ruby, had told me about this no-nonsense, hardass of a woman that I honestly thought would be an old, dragon lady who was ready to breathe fire down my neck. Imagine my incredible fear when I realized I was late for her class.** _

_**I ran as fast as I could across campus and into the classroom and started bumbling like an idiot to some woman about how scared I was that Miss Mills would kill me, or hate me, or kick me out. Do you know what this woman said? (I know you do, but I'll tell you anyways.) She said, "Actually, dear, I'm not much for murder. Torture, maybe, but not murder. I am capable of finding much better ways to punish someone." Then she laughed. It was long and melodious, and I've spent every day since trying to hear that laugh again. The smile that followed was stunning.** _

_**In that moment, I knew I was in love with my professor.** _

_**I also knew I was incredibly screwed. How exactly does one go about having class with a teacher when they're in love with her? It's not easy, I'll tell you. I tried so hard to pay attention to what she was teaching, but then she would smile, or drop something and come up with an "accidentally" unpopped button on her shirt (I know they weren't accidental, Professor), and I'd lose all train of thought for the rest of the period.** _

Regina laughed through the tears streaming down her cheeks. She thought back to the sappy romantic novel she thought fit her life earlier, and laughed even harder. This moment fit that novel perfectly.

 _ **I remember the first time she actually scolded me in class. Granted, it was her fault I was completely zoned out in the first place, but I didn't mind the scolding or the punishment. In fact, they were quite enjoyable. I got to see the love of my life in a sexy teacher role**_ _ **and**_   _ **I got to spend more time with her. I thought things couldn't get any better...until I kissed her for the first time.**_

_**It happened on the same night that I thought she was seeing someone, but then found out it was only her and her son. I was so relieved, and we were joking around, and she tickled me, and I kissed her, and it was the best moment in my life. Her lips were plump and so incredibly soft. She wasn't wearing her usual red lipstick, but a minty chapstick. She tasted a bit like the cupcake I had given her with her meal an hour earlier. She responded for a second. Then she rejected me.** _

_**Regina Mills is so perfect that even her rejection had me wanting more. I look back now and see how my attempts to 'woo' her after she tried to let me down so easily could be misconstrued as stalking or annoying, but I guess she fell for it, and I'm so glad she did.** _

_**Soon after I won the heart of the most amazing woman I've ever known, I met her family. It was an accident, really, and resulted in extreme trauma and a hospital bill of epic proportions, but I wouldn't want it any other way. You see, I've grown to love the family that I was presented with on that day, and I've grown to love the fact that nothing between Regina and I has ever been easy.** _

_**Regina's sister and her mother are two of the funniest people I'll ever meet. They are definitely the comic relief in any situation, and no matter how awkward they make things, I love it because I know it's done out of love for Regina. I don't even mind all the questioning or the background checks that they think I don't know about.** _

_**Now, we're getting to one of my favorite parts of Regina Mills. Her son. Henry Mills stole my heart the moment I saw him. He was cute, and adorable, and tiny, and his chubby little cheeks just drove me crazy. He's small, but he's so smart. He asks so many questions that I never would've thought of at his age, and no matter how many times he asks "Why?" I can't find myself annoyed. It might be his cuteness, or it might be the fact that he and his mother have the same eyes, the same dark brown hair. It might be the fact that they both scrunch their noses up in the same way when they don't know the answer. It doesn't matter, I guess, because I'm just as wrapped around his finger as I am his mother's.** _

_**Speaking of his mother, you must know that there are many different sides to Regina Mills. There's the no-nonsense professor we spoke of at the beginning, the sexy dominatrix (I really like that one), the doting girlfriend, the caring daughter and sister, but my absolute favorite side of Regina Mills is the loving mother. When she's taking care of Henry's bath, or putting the little guy to sleep, or bundled up, ready to go outside in the blistering cold to please her baby boy, Regina is gorgeous. She glows when she's being a mother, and I can't wait to give her more reasons to glow like that.** _

_**Regina Mills and I have not had the easiest of relationships, but I don't know where I'd be without her, and I thank whatever God exists for allowing our family and friends convince us to take chances. Without them, I would probably be a culinary student taking way too many English credits in hopes of catching a few more hours with a goddess, and Regina would be a professor denying a crush on a student.** _

_**I was told to write an essay on something I was passionate about. I never thought I could be so passionate about anything in my life before I met Regina. I never thought I'd want to get married or have kids. I never thought I'd be taking college courses over English. I never thought I'd be on a world-traveling competitive culinary team. I never thought I would fall in love. I never thought I'd spend nights watching animated movies about dinosaurs, or helping raise a little boy. But at the advice of a few very good friends, I've begun making exceptions, and I'm so thankful that I have.** _

_**There's one last exception I have to make before I end this paper, though, and I'm not talking about letting Cora Mills proofread it. I tell myself every day that this woman I've fallen for could never give me more happiness than she already does when I wake up next to her everyday, but I have to ask for one more thing:** _

_**Regina Mills, will you marry me?** _

Regina closed her eyes. Her hand moved to cover her mouth and a sob escaped as she replayed everything she read. The amount of love Emma held for her was astonishing. Of course, she would love to marry Emma, have her children, grow old with her.

Regina removed her hand from her face and reached up to wipe the dampness from her cheeks. When she blinked the tears away and opened her eyes, she was met with the most perfect sight of her life. Emma and Henry knelt side by side, both holding open jewelry boxes. Henry wobbled slightly next to the blonde, unused to the stance.

"Why you cry, Momma?" the boy asked, obviously confused and worried. He turned to Emma, "Why is Momma cryin', Ems?"

"I think she's just really happy, Hen," the blonde replied with a smile, seeing the brunette nod her head slightly. "Do you remember your line, Bud?"

The boy nodded before opening his mouth to speak, "Dear Momma, I propose you to be the best Momma forever and ever." The boy nodded in satisfaction at saying what he wanted to say. "Now I'm sposed ta put the ring on your finger. Give me your finger, Momma." Henry thought for a moment before adding, "Please."

Once he was done, he gave Emma a nod, telling her it was now her turn.

"Well, I have no idea how to top those impeccable manners, but I guess I'll try," the blonde joked with a smile, reaching up to hold Regina's hands in her own. "I'm assuming those are tears from reading my essay, so you already know how I feel about you, but I still want to tell you anyways. You, Regina Mills, are the light of my life. Your smile makes me smile; your laugh makes me laugh; your tears make me cry. You are my everything, and I know how hard our relationship was for you, but I also know how worth it every bit of it is. I love waking up to you, and going to sleep with you by my side. I love every piece of you, and have no idea where I'd be without you. I'm so thankful that you make an exception, and decided to date a student. Now, I'm asking you to make that student the happiest woman in the world and marry her."

Regina took a minute to wipe her tears before smiling a heart-stopping smile. "I guess I could do that," she said, pulling her newly-appointed fiance from the floor and into her arms.

Lips met in a salty kiss full of love, tears, and promises. The two women lost themselves in one another until they heard a little voice in the background.

"EWWWWWW, MOMMA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, thank you all for sticking with me throughout this crazy ride. I hope you all enjoyed the ending (I couldn't help throwing in cock-block Henry). Stay around for my next story, I'll try to post the first chapter before summer is over!


End file.
